Le Bruissement d'Ailes du Papillon
by Morgana Dulac
Summary: Post Tome 6 : Hermione se retrouve projetée dans un monde alternatif où tout ce qu'elle connait et prend pour acquis va se révéler chamboulé. À quel prix va t-elle pouvoir retourner dans son monde, afin d'aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort ?
1. Butterflies

**Disclaimers :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages. Ne m'appartiennent que ceux qui ne sont pas apparus dans les livres HP, et ceux que j'aurais pu emprunter à d'autres auteurs, mais je n'oserais pas... Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons... Ah oui, les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs aussi...

**Spoiler :** La fic commence un mois 1/2 environ, après la fin du T6. Je fais donc référence en long, en large et en travers au T6. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous lisez cette fic... Euuh, bah tant pis pour vous :p

**Rating :** PG-13, mais on est vraiment pas à l'abri d'une hausse de rating. Je ne connais pas exactement les nouveaux ratings de FF, mais je pense même qu'on pourrait considérer la fic comme une R (de l'ancien rating), et pas à cause de scènes explicites, bandes de petits pervers :p Quoique, ça sera à voir avec le développement... Sait-on jamais... Tout ça pour dire, que même si je la mets dans un rating moyen, je ne vais pas raconter que des choses gentilles.

**Note :** Ceci est ma seconde fic sérieuse... Mais je n'ai jamais fini la première, et elle date d'il y a très longtemps... Je tiens assez à l'univers que j'ai construit là, donc j'espère vraiment finir la fic... Alors les remerciements d'usage : Je remercie mes beta-readeuses :  
- Rowy, merci de m'avoir aidé pour tout ce qui est grammaire, c'est pas encore ça, même si je m'améliore  
- Eléa : Pour tes conseils, ton soutien, tes bouffées de chaleurs... Et puis pour les idées que tu m'as donné, enfin pour tout   
- Hama : Pour ton avis et surtout pour avoir hihisé en entendant la suite

Un merci à Jun, même s'il ne passera pas ici, pour être le premier, hors-betareader, à m'avoir donné son avis et ses encouragements.

J'espère que la lecture ne sera pas trop fastidieuse, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je répondrais toujours. Les critiques sont vraiment importantes pour m'aider à améliorer mon style, l'histoire, les personnages... N'hésitez pas non plus à dire ce que vous attendez de la suite, c'est toujours intéressant de voir comment les lecteurs imaginent l'univers.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Butterflies...  
**

"Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça !"

Je me retourne pour découvrir la raison du mécontentement de ma meilleure amie. Je devrais sans doute être navrée pour elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

"Harry, au lieu de rire bêtement, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à relever Ron ?" se fâche Hermione Granger.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il s'est arrêté brusquement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, le regard penaud, et d'accourir vers ses amis. Il passe à coté de moi, me frôle, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quelques secondes et de humer son parfum légèrement poivré, comme pour capturer l'instant.

"Oups, désolé Gin'."

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête et je m'oblige à rouvrir les yeux, pour ne pas être emportée trop loin. Je recompose le visage serein que devrait arborer toute jeune fille dont le frère aîné se retrouve, lamentablement, écroulé sur l'étal d'amulettes d'un pauvre charlatan. Je me décide à leur prêter main forte, Ron ne semblant pas enclin à se relever.

"Vraiment Hermione, un jour tu devras m'expliquer ce que tu trouves à ce grand dadet..."

Je ramasse quelques livres qui se sont échappés des sacs lors de la chute, en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Hermione est occupée à épousseter énergiquement la cape de Ron, pendant que celui-ci est aux prises avec le marchand. Ce dernier commence à élever dangereusement le ton, exigeant qu'on lui rembourse son stock de précieux artefacts.

"Oh arrêtez ! Vos amulettes ont autant d'effet qu'un Gnome au poivre sur le mal de gorge ! Ca se saurait si une coquille de noix, peinte en violet, protégeait de l'Imperius !

L'homme s'apprête à répondre à Harry, lorsque ses yeux se lèvent de quelques centimètres sur son front. Il pâlit et clôt la conversation d'un "Vous avez raison, ça n'est pas si grave..." Il est à la limite de se porter coupable pour la chute de mon abruti de frère. Harry soupire de lassitude et reprend sa route sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron part à sa suite, pour le remercier de l'avoir (une fois de plus) tiré de l'embarras, alors que je reste en retrait avec Hermione.

"Tu sais Ginny, si tu souffres tellement, tu devrais lui dire la vérité..."

Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Comme si je ne le savais pas. Plus d'un mois a passé depuis notre rupture. Un mois durant lequel je me suis répétée que j'aurais dû l'envoyer balader, ce jour-là près du lac. Lui dire que je n'en avais rien à faire d'être une cible potentielle pour Lui, puisque je le suis déjà. Qu'avec Draco Malfoy à Ses cotés, Il savait déjà l'importance que j'ai pour Harry Potter. Que non, tous les enterrements ne sont pas de sa faute, et que si je devais être tuée au cours d'un combat, ça serait celle de mon assassin, pas la sienne. Mais nooooon, je me suis sentie obligée de faire ma fière... De prendre le rôle de la fille forte, qui comprend parfaitement et qui cautionne, et qui bien sûr sera là lorsqu'il reviendra victorieux. Parfois je me demande si je vais bien... Sur le coup, c'est certain, mon discours me paraissait vraiment classe, mais maintenant j'ai plutôt l'air d'une parfaite crétine. La fille qui reste sur le carreau alors que le grand méchant sait parfaitement qui elle est et où elle est. Celle qui va retourner à Hogwarts dans moins d'un mois, prétendant qu'absolument rien ne se passe, alors que celui qu'elle aime, depuis qu'elle est gosse, est certainement en train de se rompre le cou quelque part. Parce que je le connais le Harry. Je l'ai étudié pendant quatre ans, avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi ! Il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de jouer au héros, toujours malgré lui. Et ça n'est certainement pas ses deux acolytes - qui eux par contre, ont parfaitement le droit de l'accompagner, ben voyons - qui vont l'en empêcher...  
Mais c'est vrai, je devrais lui dire la vérité. Tu sais Harry, mes jolies paroles oublie-les ! C'était du pipeau ! Je n'ai absolument aucune envie que tu partes sans moi, emmène-moi avec toi ! Et c'est pas comme-ci je n'avais jamais combattu. J'en ai déjà maté du Mangemort. Ca lui ferait plaisir, tiens. En plus de passer pour une gamine collante, je serai une casse-cou inconsciente. Dans les deux cas, je n'y gagne rien... D'un coté, j'ai l'air d'une abrutie... Et de l'autre, j'ai aussi l'air d'une abrutie... Alors pour le moment, je passe le plus de temps possible à ses cotés. De façon discrète, en toute amitié. Je lui donne des conseils, je suis là pour l'écouter... Et j'essaye de replacer quelques petits tours que j'ai utilisés l'année dernière pour lui dire que je ne suis pas QUE la sœur de Ron. Non mais c'est vrai, je ne suis ni sa mère, ni sa psy !

Tiens, il vient de se retourner, il nous montre une boutique. _Carlson & Fils, Antiquaire Magique et Moldu_. Je ne me souviens pas être entrée dans ce magasin. D'un coté, ça n'est pas comme si Maman me laissait faire mes courses, seule. C'est la première année qu'elle ne me suit pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, enfin nous ne sommes pas complètement seuls, Lupin et Tonks sont avec nous. A une distance raisonnable. Assez pour garder un oeil sur nous, et surtout assez pour que la sortie soit considérée comme un rendez-vous, plus qu'une séance de baby-sitting. Le mal que nous avons eu pour la convaincre de faire des courses sans sa tutelle. Elle continue de nous imposer des membres de l'Ordre à chacun de nos mouvements. C'est assez compréhensible, nous ne sommes pas dans une période des plus gais, mais d'un autre coté, je me demande si elle se rend compte que dans quelques jours, trois de ses petits protégés vont partir loin de chez elle, et sans personne pour les épauler. Et pas partir pour un simple petit voyage, mais partir Lui porter les coups de poignards nécessaires. Partir en quête des objets qui ont, en partie, tués Dumbledore. On a tendance à me prendre toujours pour une gamine qui ne comprend rien, mais on ne me fera pas croire que tout ceci serait arrivé si Dumbledore n'avait pas été blessé au bras, et si Dumbledore n'avait pas bu cette potion. Les Horcruxes... Harry a bien voulu nous en parler. Nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans cette grotte... Que Dumbledore l'a obligé à lui faire boire cette potion qui l'a affaibli, pour trouver une breloque qui n'était même pas la relique de Slytherin... Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il se hait pour avoir forcé le Professeur à ingurgiter ce breuvage. Et il hait aussi ce R.A.B pour être passé le premier, même s'il nous a débarrassé de ce médaillon. Il se hait de ne pas avoir achevé Snape, lors de sa fuite dans le parc. Il se hait d'avoir fait confiance pendant un an au livre de ce... ce Mangemort. Il se hait de ne pas avoir travaillé suffisamment les sorts non verbaux. Mais surtout, il hait Dumbledore pour avoir fait confiance à Snape, malgré toutes ses mises en garde.

Une chose qui m'a particulièrement frappée, lorsqu'il nous racontait les évènements de cette nuit-là, c'était ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot : Horcruxes. Hermione, Ron et les membres de l'Ordre étaient bien trop horrifiés pour le voir, trop focalisés sur chaque petit détail, mais ça ne m'a pas échappé. Et je n'ai pas non plus manqué la façon dont il a détourné la tête, quand il a vu que je le dévisageais. Son regard fuyant, mélange de culpabilité et d'embarras. Je doute que je puisse oublier un jour cette lueur de dégoût mais aussi de fascination et peut-être aussi de respect, quand il disait Horcruxes. Et il savait que je le comprenais, qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec moi sur ce plan-là. Parce que nous étions les deux seuls dans cette pièce à avoir vu de l'intérieur un Horcrux. A savoir la puissance qu'un tel objet dégage, mais surtout à pouvoir imaginer le pouvoir dont Il dispose, avec trois de ces artefacts supplémentaires.

"C'est tout de même triste, de voir cette rue dans cet état. Je me souviens, lors de ma première visite j'avais été frappée par toutes les couleurs et la vie qui habitaient le Chemin de Traverse. Je me disais que ce Monde devait être absolument passionnant, si toutes ces boutiques n'en étaient qu'un infime échantillon. Aujourd'hui, ça respire plutôt la peur et la mort. Voldemort a vraiment bien réussi son travail de sape."

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Hermione. Je regarde autour de moi, et partout c'est la même misère qui s'étend. Les vitrines portent toujours ces horribles affiches du Ministère. Tout ce violet commence à me rendre malade. Les marchandises ne sont plus sorties, plus de livres sur des étalages, plus de chouettes et de hiboux hululant dans leurs cages pendues aux devantures. Personne n'ose arborer de robes trop voyantes, et encore moins de vêtements moldus. La plupart des restaurants sont fermés et le peu de terrasses subsistantes sont désertes. On ne veut pas s'attarder dans un lieu, on a bien trop peur d'attirer l'attention ou d'être présent si une attaque survient. Les échoppes sont, elles aussi, délaissées. Le peu de clients qui les peuplent se dépêchent de finir leurs courses. Ils vont directement aux buts qu'ils s'étaient fixés, ayant noté très consciencieusement sur des listes, ce dont ils auront besoin. Ils ne perdent pas une minute sur autre chose, craignant le moindre danger. De toute façon, la majorité des gens préfèrent faire leurs courses par correspondance, pour plus de sécurité. Au milieu de cette mort ambiante, nous faisons figure d'exception à flâner dans l'allée marchande. J'ai même entendu un passant tout à l'heure, marmonner à propos de caprices, en nous jetant un regard en coin.  
Officiellement, notre sortie consiste à acheter du matériel magique, pour la quête d'Harry, Hermione et Ron, mais aussi mes fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée. En effet, McGonagall a décidé de rouvrir l'école malgré les menaces du Ministre Scrimgeour. Elle a préféré nous envoyer très tôt nos listes, afin d'avoir un temps plus long pour faire nos achats, et empêcher un rush de dernière minute, qui serait un véritable appel à l'attentat. Je ne sais pas combien d'élèves rentreront au château cette année, mais quelque chose me dit que le nombre aura considérablement diminué... J'ai reçu un badge de préfète alors que je n'ai pas été choisie en cinquième année. D'après les rumeurs, très peu de premières années ont répondu à leur lettre, et les Slytherins auraient connu une véritable désertification. Les enfants de Mangemorts ont dû directement passer dans Ses rangs, et les parents des autres doivent redouter que leurs enfants pâtissent de la mauvaise réputation de la Maison. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire lors d'une réunion à l'Ordre, McGonagall pense réunir tous les élèves dans une seule tour cette année. Ca n'aurait aucun sens d'avoir un seul élève par dortoir pour certains niveaux. J'aime assez cette idée, ça me permettrait de partager ma chambre avec Luna, je pense qu'elle se sentirait moins seule.  
D'ailleurs, Luna... J'espère qu'elle va bien. Sa dernière lettre nous a affolés, malgré le ton complètement décalé qu'elle a utilisé. Entre la mention de ses vacances au Golf-club du Chestshire, de l'apparition de Trubules Dorées dans la nappe phréatique de Londres et le fait qu'elle ait hâte de me revoir à Hogwarts, elle nous a appris que le Chicaneur ne pourrait plus paraître avant un bout de temps. Son père ayant eu la mauvaise idée de publier un article sur les Mangemorts, ceux-ci ont décidé de détruire les bureaux de la rédaction, qui s'avéraient être, entre autre, la résidence des Lovegood. Heureusement, ils étaient tous les deux partis en reportages dans différentes stations d'épurations de la capitale, ils n'avaient donc pas assisté au sinistre. Ainsi, elle habiterait chez sa tante jusqu'à la rentrée.

Nous voici dans la boutique Carlson & Fils. L'atmosphère ici est franchement bizarre. Elle est... chaleureuse... Dans le contexte politique actuel, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. A côté de moi, Lupin a l'air d'être du même avis, il fronce les sourcils, et commence à regarder autour de lui. Je l'imite et tout de suite, un léger détail attire mon regard. A travers la vitrine, je peux admirer la rue où seule une petite famille presse le pas. Les propriétaires semblent avoir refusé d'afficher les mises en garde du Ministère. Le magasin me rappelle les souks que nous avons visités, il y a quatre ans, en Egypte. Les murs sont parés de tentures aux couleurs chaudes, et au plafond sont accrochées une dizaine de lampes de style arabique. De nombreux rayonnages parcellent la pièce, tous couverts d'objets hétéroclites. Je m'approche des étagères qui bordent la vitre et commence à regarder les bibelots amassés sans ordres précis. Des livres, des parchemins, des fioles vides ou partiellement remplies mais la plupart sans étiquettes, des plumes et des encriers, des bijoux, des grigris, des vases, des vêtements traditionnels... Le magasin en est saturé.

"Vous trouverez bien quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans..."  
"La jeune demoiselle a raison, ou alors c'est que vous êtes bien difficiles."

Surpris, nous nous retournons tous d'un bloc vers le fond du magasin, d'où provenait la voix. Derrière une vieille caisse enregistreuse, un homme aux cheveux épais blancs nous sourit amicalement.

"Bienvenue dans mon magasin jeunes gens. Je vends tout ce que vous pouvez espérer trouver, de l'utile à l'agréable. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. Je doute fortement qu'il y ait une chose qui fasse défaut à ma caverne d'Ali Baba."  
"C'est que nous ne savons pas ce que nous cherchons..." lui répond en riant Hermione."Dans ce cas, cela vous sera encore plus simple à trouver. Je vous laisse regarder, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je connais le moindre de ces objets et leur histoire."

M. Carlson, s'il s'agit bien de lui, a réussi à me détendre un peu, avec son ton bienveillant. Je commence donc à chiner parmi les rayons, en sachant parfaitement que je n'aurai pas les moyens d'acheter quoique ce soit. Ou alors, juste une petite chose. Ou deux... Ca y est, j'ai déjà envie d'acheter le magasin en entier ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de ne pas avoir un gallion. Même si je pense bien que les gens riches ne se payent pas toute une boutique, j'aimerais bien avoir de quoi faire des courses décentes, au moins une fois dans ma vie !

"Ginny ! Viens voir ces Atlas ! On dirait qu'ils datent d'il y a 500 ans !" m'appelle Hermione.  
"C'est parce qu'ils le sont mesdemoiselles. Ce sont les cartes que Magellan et Christophe Colomb ont dessinées et utilisées, lors de leurs voyages vers les Indes. Et par conséquent vers les Amériques pour M. Colomb" nous indique Carlson, toujours derrière son comptoir.

Une expression d'extase se dessine sur le visage d'Hermione, alors qu'elle repose délicatement les cartes pour ne pas les abîmer. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être moi-même impressionnée, bien que n'étant pas vraiment férue d'Histoire. Je pense qu'Hermione vient de me rejoindre dans mon dépit de ne pas être riche, me voila moins seule.  
En changeant de rangée, je tombe sur Ron qui examine un jeu d'échec moldu. Je l'entends ruminer à propos des pièces qui ne bougent pas toutes seules, il ne changera jamais. Un peu plus loin, Lupin examine une tapisserie représentant une clairière, où est assise une belle jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe Moyenâgeuse rouge. Elle tend une main vers son spectateur réel, comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre dans la toile. En m'approchant, je distingue ce que sont les formes qui l'entourent. Des loups... Toute une meute, qui semble apaisée par cette présence humaine. Au bas est tissé le titre de la scène : "La Reine des Loups". Pas besoin d'être devin, pour comprendre pourquoi Lupin est hypnotisé par la tapisserie. Je dépasse mon ancien professeur, et je tombe sur Harry qui vient d'une autre allée.

"Alors tu trouves des choses intéressantes ?" me demande-t-il gêné. "Un peu trop oui... Et toi ?" je lui réponds sur le même ton.  
"Pas vraiment..."  
"Ah..."  
"Oui..."

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en détournant légèrement la tête, signe de son embarras grandissant. Je ne suis pas très fière non plus, ces discussions pleines de banalités commencent à me taper sur le système.

"Tu sais..."  
"Ginny..."

Nous rigolons comme deux idiots, et il me fait signe de continuer.

"Je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on essaye d'enlever cette gêne entre nous... Ca en devient ridicule. C'est vrai, on s'entendait bien depuis deux ans. Et maintenant on n'est même plus capable de se dire une phrase de plus de cinq mots..."  
"C'est ce que j'allais te dire... Après tout personne n'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être amis."

Amis... Mais quel idiot ! Enfin, il n'a pas tort non plus... Il vaut sans doute mieux être amis que de s'ignorer...

"Ca te dirait de baver avec moi sur toutes ces choses qu'on ne risque pas d'acheter ?" je lui propose.  
"D'accord. Et va savoir, peut-être qu'on finira par trouver quelque chose d'utile".

Nous commençons alors à parcourir le magasin, à la recherche de rien de précis. On s'amuse à inventer des histoires stupides à propos d'une chaise ou d'un vieux gramophone. Puis, nous arrivons dans une section où sont regroupés des vêtements moldus du 19ème siècle. Je m'empare d'un chapeau haut-de-forme que je pose sur la tête de Harry, et j'ouvre une ombrelle en dentelle blanche, un peu jaunie. J'attrape mon compagnon par le bras, et nous nous plaçons devant une grande psyché.

"Je crois qu'on peut aller prendre le thé maintenant" me fait-il remarquer.

Nous rigolons, quand soudain le reflet d'Hermione apparaît dernière nous.

"Et bien, en voila deux qui s'amuse bien. Très joli chapeau Harry. Très... Dandy."

Il devient rouge pivoine, et Hermione et moi nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cette sortie, qui se voulait surtout préparatrice de notre futur, devient plus ludique. Ca nous fait du bien de nous amuser un peu avant de retourner affronter la guerre dehors. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait de rire. Ca fait des mois que cela ne m'était pas arrivé, pas franchement en tous cas. Plus personne ne s'amuse dehors, la situation est bien trop tendue pour ça. Les listes des attentats et des meurtres perpétrés par les Mangemorts s'allongent de jour en jour. Même les enfants ont compris depuis longtemps que leurs jeux et les éclats de rire étaient déplacés dans un tel contexte. Personne n'a eu besoin de leur dire, ils l'ont senti seuls. Par les mines sombres de leurs parents, par les pas pressés dans la rue, les regards lourds des passants quand on s'attarde quelque part. Toute la communauté magique s'est arrêtée de vivre la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Elle a perdu son plus grand espoir en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie d'Hogwarts. Et elle Lui a aussi donné sa plus grande victoire. Alors je crois que de rire, c'est, d'une certaine manière, une façon de le faire reculer. De lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas encore gagné.  
Un silence est retombé sur le magasin. Je regarde Hermione et Harry, et je vois bien que nous avons partagé les mêmes pensées. Nous nous sourions d'un air entendu. On ne Le laissera pas faire. A ce moment, j'aurais presque envie de les rejoindre dans leur quête des Horcruxes, mais je me dis que ma place est à Hogwarts. Pour rappeler aux élèves qui y seront retournés, que tout n'est pas perdu, et que nous sommes aussi un poids dans la balance.

"Dites, tout à l'heure, je suis passée devant un petit coin assez intéressant. On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, il y avait pas mal de livres, de fioles et de matériel de magie. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui nous serait utile parmi ce fourbi" nous explique Hermione.

Nous la suivons à travers des allées encombrées de malles pleines de vêtements, de tables où sont posés des alambiques et des jarres, d'armoires à épices ou à potions, jusqu'au fond du magasin. Là est entreposé ce qui semble être les possessions d'une seule famille. Le style des meubles est le même, et quelques objets arborent un sceau que j'ai du mal à distinguer.  
D'abord décontenancés par la reconstitution d'un salon qui nous fait face, nous décidons de regarder de plus près. Hermione se dirige vers une grande bibliothèque, Harry vers une table d'alchimiste et moi, je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête. Je me retourne, pour regarder quelle est exactement la taille de la boutique. De dehors elle avait l'air minuscule... C'est rare qu'un commerçant ait à poser un sort d'agrandissement sur son magasin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en tout cas.

"C'est parce que je ramène toujours un tas de choses de mes nombreux voyages, Mademoiselle."

Je sursaute et regarde derrière moi. M. Carlson vient d'apparaître.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur" s'excuse t-il.  
"Ca n'est pas grave. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. C'est vous qui trouvez tous ces objets ?"  
"Ca dépend. La plupart du temps, oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je voyage beaucoup, et je ramène sans arrêt des souvenirs que j'ai envie de partager avec mes clients. Et quand ça n'est pas moi qui pars, ce sont mes fils. D'ailleurs, les trois sont en excursion au moment où nous parlons. Si je me souviens bien, ça doit être en Chine, au Pérou et en Tanzanie... Ou alors au Japon, en Colombie et au Congo... Nous ne respectons jamais nos plans de départ. Nous allons là où les histoires nous portent..."  
"Ca explique la diversité de votre magasin... Et par exemple, ce qu'il y a ici, ça vient d'où ?"

Il a piqué ma curiosité...

"Et bien, une petite partie de mon stock est directement apportée par des clients. Des objets dont ils n'ont plus l'utilité, qu'ils veulent absolument oublier ou alors qu'on leur a collés dans les bras et dont ils ne veulent pas. Dans le cas présent, c'est un "cadeau" du Ministère lui-même. "  
"Comment ça ?" je m'étonne.

Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi le Ministère irait refourguer tout cela à un antiquaire. Surtout que le sceau que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure ne me rappelle rien, surtout pas celui d'un ancien Ministre...

"Et bien ça remonte aux environs de votre naissance, je dirais... C'était juste après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand ses alliés ont décidé de le venger. Ils ont commencé à exterminer toutes les personnes qui l'avaient trahi en se retournant vers Albus Dumbledore. Ils ont aussi entrepris de tuer leurs familles. Tout ceci appartenait à l'une d'entre elle. Une très vieille famille de sorciers, réputés pour être des Sangs Purs. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de membres survivants, et il n'a pas été difficile aux Mangemorts de les anéantir. Comme il ne restait plus personne a qui léguer leurs biens, le Ministère avait d'abord pensé faire une vente aux enchères. Mais le pays n'étant pas vraiment en bonnes formes, et surtout cette famille ayant eu la réputation d'avoir fait parti des rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, on abandonna vite l'idée. Personne n'aurait été intéressé par acheter quoique ce soit, on voulait trop oublier ces années sombres. Alors un fonctionnaire est un jour venu me proposer d'acquérir ce que vous avez sous les yeux. Et j'ai accepté. Il y a vraiment de très belles choses, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Même si 16 ans après, je n'ai pratiquement rien vendu... Et avec le temps, je m'y suis attaché."

Au fil de la conversation, M. Carlson avait commencé à admirer tendrement ce qui avait appartenu à cette famille perdue. Et Harry et Hermione s'étaient approchés pour écouter l'histoire.

"Je vous laisse, et vraiment, appelez-moi pour toutes questions, ça ne me dérange absolument pas."  
"Il est gentil... C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas venu ici avant..." déplore Harry.  
"C'est pas grave, on aura l'occasion de revenir. J'en suis certaine" le rassure Hermione. "Regardez, j'ai trouvé un traité sur l'utilisation de Potions en tant que contrecoup à de la Magie Noire ! Et aussi une encyclopédie de chaque plante magique, leurs effets en potions, cataplasmes, tisanes, etc... Les mélanges que l'on peut ou ne doit pas faire, leurs effets aussi. C'est illustré par un herbier. Et pour l'avoir feuilleté, je peux vous dire que la plupart de ces plantes ne sont pas citées dans les livres courants. Et en annexe, il y a un double index, celui des plantes et celui des effets. Je crois que ça, ça pourrait nous être utile... Vous pensez que mes parents seraient d'accord pour me prêter de quoi acheter les 50 tomes ?"

N'attendant même pas notre réponse à sa question - je me demande si c'était vraiment une blague - elle va s'asseoir sur un rocking-chair à deux pas, pour continuer sa lecture.

"Dis donc, je ne sais pas ce que cette famille faisait, mais il y a pas mal de livres portés sur la Magie Noire... Pas très étonnant pour des Mangemorts d'un côté " fait remarquer Harry.  
"Repentis, d'après M. Carlson" je le corrige.  
"Je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais..."

Je le vois qui fronce les sourcils, et qui s'empare d'un livre. Lui aussi part lire, en s'affalant sur une ottomane en velours prune et en ébène. Bon, et bien je vais aussi regarder un livre, vu qu'il n'y a que ça à faire... Je balaye des yeux la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un volume qui pourrait m'intéresser. Mais à première vue, rien de très captivant... Pas dans mon domaine de compétence en tout cas... Les Potions et la Magie Noire, trop peu pour moi... Je laisse ça aux deux autres derrière moi. Il n'y aurait pas plutôt un roman ? Quelque chose qui sorte du domaine scolaire ou professionnel ? A tous les coups, ils ont tous été vendus... Bon, je vais passer à autre chose alors... J'ouvre une grande penderie, elle aussi en ébène, pour y découvrir des robes de sorciers. Je tends la main pour en sortir une, mais je me retiens. Ces vêtements appartiennent à quelqu'un... Enfin ont appartenu, leurs propriétaires sont morts... Mais j'ai l'impression de fouiller dans le placard d'une personne, ça me met mal à l'aise. Allez, j'ai l'air stupide de faire des sentiments pour des gens qui ne risquaient pas de mettre ces fringues depuis 16 ans... Je me décide finalement et je sors la première robe. Elle est taillée pour une femme, visiblement plus grande que moi, et aussi beaucoup plus âgée. C'est ce que devait porter Maman, vers ma naissance... Enfin vu le tissu, ça m'étonnerait... Mais c'est le style. La robe est faite d'un velours noir et au bas sont tissés des motifs avec un fil doré. Elle est plutôt simple mais devait donner une classe folle à sa propriétaire. Je l'accroche à la porte de la penderie, et prend le vêtement qui suit. C'est une cape, toujours en velours, mais cette fois-ci d'un beau vert empire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gin' ?" me demande Hermione.

Je suis un peu gênée qu'elle me trouve, en train de fouiner dans l'armoire, mais elle me rejoint.

"Et bien, ils avaient des moyens... Il n'y a que des robes de femmes ?"

Pour toute réponse, je sors une tenue masculine bleu acier. Quand soudain, mon oeil est attiré par un tout autre genre de vêtement. Sur un cintre, est accroché ce qui semble être un ensemble en dentelle blanche, pour un petit enfant. Je pousse les habits qui l'entourent, et je découvre qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres. Des affaires appartenant visiblement à une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 ans... Je me glace et décide de ranger vite ce que j'ai sorti. Je ne peux pas fureter là-dedans... Je fais tomber la petite robe, dans le fond de l'armoire. Je me baisse et tâtonne pour essayer de l'attraper, quand ma main heurte quelque chose, qui crisse sur le bas du meuble. Intriguée, je décide de sortir l'objet. Je me retrouve avec une boîte en acajou dans les mains. Hermione se penche à son tour, et sort une poupée blonde, en porcelaine. Je retourne au coffret, et m'aperçois que sur le dessus, le bois est gravé de fleurs qui entourent les initiales C.A. Je vais rejoindre Harry sur son sofa, et pose mon "trésor" sur une table basse. Je l'ouvre, et pousse un petit cri d'ébahissement. Harry se penche pour voir ce que la caissette contient, et siffle d'admiration. Hermione nous rejoint son livre et la poupée dans les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Je crois que Ginny a mis la main sur la bijouterie familiale..." lui répond Harry.  
"Ah bon ?"

Pour confirmation, je tourne le coffret vers elle. Elle laisse échapper un : "Woaw" impressionné. La boîte est remplie de bijoux vraiment magnifiques. A part un solitaire, aucun n'a de pierre précieuse, mais tous sont fait avec beaucoup de goûts. Pas de grosse verroterie tape à l'œil, juste des broches, des bagues, des bracelets, des colliers et même une tiare simplement ciselée. La plupart sont en argent ou en vermeil. Je me rends compte qu'il y a un autre compartiment en dessous, je le tire et nous pouvons contempler une bague, une broche, un peigne pour s'attacher les cheveux, et un pendentif avec sa chaîne, tous les quatre sertis du même papillon. Je prends délicatement le peigne et examine l'insecte. L'armature, faite de vermeil, entoure des morceaux d'ambre vert et orange, pour donner de la couleur aux ailes. Les dents sont en ivoire. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas vraiment de tenue pour le porter, je l'aurais bien acheté... Même si j'aurais dû jeûner pendant un an après ça.

"Où est-ce que vous êtes ?" nous appelle Ron "Au fond du magasin !" lui crie Harry.  
"Où ça ?"  
"Bon je vais le chercher..."

Il se lève, et je fais de même pour le laisser passer.

"Euh... Où est Hermione ?" me demande-t-il.  
"Bah là..."

Je me retourne vers le rocking-chair, qui se balance, seulement occupé par la poupée de porcelaine. Hermione a disparu. Et avec elle, son tome de botanique et le pendentif de la boîte à bijoux.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si le chapitre vous a plu, mais si oui, sachez que le chapitre 2 est quasiment fini, mais il ne sera pas disponible de sitôt... J'ai décidé d'écrire les prochains chapitres avec un peu d'avance sur la publication, donc je ne posterais le chapitre deux, qu'au moment où le trois sera en cours de beta-readage et le 4 en début de brouillon... Je n'ai pas commencé l'écriture du brouillon du trois, si vous voyez où je veux en venir... Mais bon, j'ai déjà mon plan en tête, et je sias à peu près où je vais. En plus j'ai mes beta-readeuses qui me tapperont si je n'écris pas, donc on peut espérer l'arrivée du chapitre deux dans pas trop longtemps... 

Je mettrais des nouvelles de l'avancée de la fic dans mon profil mais aussi sur mon LJ (lien dans mon profil)

Ah oui j'y pense, on m'a dit que a tendance à "merdouiller" donc si dans le futur, il y avait un problème pour lire la fic, je la publie aussi sur le forum : La Chambre des Secrets dont le lien est aussi dans mon profil...

Bon bah je crois que c'est tout... Je mettrais bien une preview du chapitre 2, mais j'ai pas d'idée et j'ai la flemme... Alors à la prochaine et puis encore, vous pouvez me poser vos questions, mais j'y répondrais (sauf aux demandes de spoilers, pour ça il vous faudra kidnapper mes beta-readeuses..)

A bientôt


	2. And Hurricanes

**Disclaimers :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages. Ne m'appartiennent que ceux qui ne sont pas apparus dans les livres HP, et ceux que j'aurais pu emprunter à d'autres auteurs, mais je n'oserais pas... Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons... Ah oui, les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs aussi...

**Spoiler :** La fic commence un mois 1/2 environ, après la fin du T6. Je fais donc référence en long, en large et en travers au T6. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous lisez cette fic... Euuh, bah tant pis pour vous :p

**Rating :** PG-13, mais on est vraiment pas à l'abri d'une hausse de rating. Je ne connais pas exactement les nouveaux ratings de FF, mais je pense même qu'on pourrait considérer la fic comme une R (de l'ancien rating), et pas à cause de scènes explicites, bandes de petits pervers :p Quoique, ça sera à voir avec le développement... Sait-on jamais... Tout ça pour dire, que même si je la mets dans un rating moyen, je ne vais pas raconter que des choses gentilles.

**Notes : **Je remercie toujours mes beta-readeuses, pour leurs avis, leurs corrections, leurs encouragements et leurs coups de pieds aux fesses. Un grand merci à Bibiche pour sa review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : ... And Hurricanes

Une douleur lancinante s'empare de mes genoux et remonte le long de mes jambes pour résonner dans tout mon corps. Je plaque mes paumes par terre et ferme les yeux, haletante. J'attends que l'étourdissement qui m'a pris s'estompe. Ma chute n'est pas grave, mais je vais avoir deux beaux hématomes pendant quelque temps. Avec peine, je me relève et regarde autour de moi.

"Mais, que…"

Où sont Harry et Ginny ? Et le rocking chair, les bibliothèques et la boite à bijoux ? Je ne suis plus dans la boutique de Monsieur Carlson. Je suis dans chez un apothicaire. Le mur à ma droite est quadrillé d'étagères couvertes de fioles, de pots en porcelaine, en terre... Certains, en verre, présentent des poudres, des branches, des feuilles et des parties d'animaux comme des yeux de tritons, des pattes de corbeaux et de lapins, du crin de licorne... Le mur de gauche expose quant à lui, une collection impressionnante de potions. La pièce est vaste et très peu éclairée. Je remarque que les rideaux en velours pourpres des vitrines sont tirés, laissant la boutique dans une quasi-pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière artificielle d'un lustre à bougies. Je continue mon inspection, et me dirige maintenant vers les quatre bibliothèques sur ma droite, pour découvrir des livres traitant des potions et de leurs ingrédients : des livres de base, comme des grimoires pour enfants ou les conseils pratiques pour la maison, jusqu'aux livres plus pointus et complexes, mais rien de très dangereux. Je m'avance maintenant vers le mur du fond. Derrière le comptoir se trouve un meuble immense, composé de plusieurs centaines de tiroirs de tailles différentes, chacun minutieusement étiqueté au nom de son contenu. De là où je suis, je distingue les mots "Bezoar", "Ambre", "Ventricule de Dragon" et même "Arsenic". Sur le dessus, sont rangés des bocaux aux articles plus exotiques et inquiétants que ceux des étagères accessibles aux clients. Sur le coté droit du meuble, un rideau semblable à ceux des fenêtres barre l'accès à l'arrière-boutique. Où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir un jour mis les pieds ici... Je me dirige vers un des vitrines et entrebaille un des rideaux, pour découvrir :

"Le Chemin de Traverse !" s'échappe de mes lèvres et raisonne dans la boutique.

Je referme brusquement le rideau et me recule jusqu'à heurter une des bibliothèques. Je n'y prête pas attention. La rue que j'ai vu... C'était bien le Chemin de Traverse... Mais si différent... Bondé... Et pas d'une foule apeurée ou pressée... Non, juste le Chemin de Traverse d'il y a deux ans...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, le raclement d'un meuble qu'on pousse s'échappe de la pièce adjacente, et avec lui des voix. Instinctivement, je m'empare de du livre de botanique et du pendentif que j'avais en mains lors de ma disparition et je me précipite entre deux rangées de livres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me cache... Après tout c'est une boutique ! Ca ne devrait étonner personne de voir quelqu'un ici... Mais j'ai l'impression que me concernant, cela pourrait m'attirer des ennuis.

A peine suis-je dissimulée que j'entends le froissement du velours, et le tintement d'anneaux sur une tringle en métal. Des talons claquent sur le parquet, puis des éclats de voix, une féminine et une masculine.

"Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est non ! Je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est tout !"

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous ne savez pas faire ça !"

"Là n'est pas la question. Pour le moment, c'est juste impossible !"

Je me juche sur la pointe des pieds pour voir, au-dessus de livres, qui sont les deux nouveaux arrivants.

La fille qui vient de parler me tourne le dos. Je ne peux voir que sa longue robe noire et ses cheveux de jais, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, se balancer alors qu'elle secoue la tête. Son interlocuteur est un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, il porte des vêtements de grande qualité à ce que je peux en juger, d'ici. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en catogan et il toise la fille de ses yeux bleus glacés, pleins d'arrogance.

"Impossible ! Tu parles ! Tu refuses seulement parce que c'est moi qui te le demande !"

Le ton est rempli de menace, mais la fille n'a pas l'air très impressionnée. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle a ri, comme si ce qu'il sous-entendait était complètement ridicule.

"Mon cher Ethan, quand tu auras fini ta petite tragédie, tu te rendras sans doute compte qu'ici nous sommes dans une boutique. Mon but, c'est de faire ce que mes clients me demandent et de gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir poursuivre mes études et reprendre cette affaire ! Alors si je te dis que je ne peux pas répondre à ta demande, c'est la vérité ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec quelque chose d'aussi bête que tes histoires de famille ! Je ne mélange pas ma vie privée avec ma vie professionnelle !"

"Mais bien sûr... Donc si mon cher frère venait te demander la même potion, tu refuserais ? J'en doute fortement..."

"Sache que je n'ai pas plus de sympathie pour lui, que pour toi. Je n'en ai pour personne dans ta famille !"

"Pourtant tu passes ta vie avec lui..."

"Je passe ma vie avec mes amis, et par malheur il se trouve que nous fréquentons tous la même personne. Nuance. Si ton frère adoré n'était pas là, je ne verrais pas la différence."

"Alors puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu ne peux pas me faire ma potion ?"

"Parce que c'est illégal ! C'est écrit dans la Charte des Fabricants de Potions ! Tu veux que je te la montre, peut-être ?"

"Tu es majeure pourtant... Et cette potion n'est pas interdite à la vente, à ce qu'on m'a dit..."

"Elle est interdite de fabrication aux personnes qui n'ont pas atteint trois années d'études à l'Ecole Supérieur des Potions ! La rater entraîne des effets irréversibles, et je doute que ta mère n'apprécie le résultat..."

"Tu n'en rates jamais aucune ! Tu es la meilleure de tout Hogwarts. S'il te plaît ! Si je me mets à genoux ou que je propose de te porter tes livres à l'Ecole, tu le ferais ?

Une pause. La fille a l'air de considérer la proposition. Aux vues du dénommé Ethan, ça ne doit pas avoir de prix.

"Serais-tu désespéré à ce point ? Mais c'est toujours non. Si cela se savait, je perdrais mes droits de continuer mes études, le magasin serait fermé pour cause de travaux illicites, et j'écoperais en plus d'une peine d'au moins 2 ans à Azkaban ! Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire pour toi, même pour le plaisir de voir quelqu'un de ton rang se faire humilier ! Je ne le ferais pour personne... Sauf pour Lui bien sûr. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'en a pas besoin."

Un froid s'est jeté sur la pièce. "Lui", ne me dites pas que ce "Lui" c'est...

"Alors pourquoi ta mère ne la ferait pas ? Elle a le droit. Et une Potion d'Eternelle Jeunesse, ça doit être du gâteau pour elle."

La fille part d'un éclat de rire froid.

"Parce que tu crois que ma mère n'a que ça à faire ? Elle prépare les potions pour le Jubilé du Maître ! Mais si tu veux, nous pouvons aller Le voir tous les deux et Lui expliquer que si tout n'est pas prêt à temps, c'est parce que tu as jugé que ta Maman chérie passait bien avant Lui. Malgré tout l'égard qu'Il a pour elle, je doute qu'Il apprécierait les conséquences que ton petit complexe d'Oedipe entraînerait sur Ses pouvoirs..."

Visiblement elle a touché une corde sensible. Le visage, déjà pâle, du garçon devient livide et des éclairs meurtriers zèbrent ses yeux. Il se dirige en furie vers la porte.

"Tes fréquentations te transforment en une vraie salope, Thisbé !"

Et il claque le battant derrière lui. La fille, Thisbé, soupire et part à sa suite. Elle s'arrête sur le seuil et appelle le jeune homme.

"Ethan ! Reviens ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça... J'ai une solution !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, il est de retour, les bras croisés et de mauvaise humeur, mais un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Thisbé retourne derrière le comptoir et en sort des parchemins et un carnet. Elle commence à le feuilleter et note différentes choses sur les rouleaux.

"Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de faire ta potion, mais nous pouvons demander une aide extérieure. Ceci, sont les ingrédients dont tu auras besoin. Je ne les ai pas tous en stock, je les ferai donc parvenir chez toi dans la semaine. Ensuite tu vas chez Severus et tu lui demandes de te faire la potion."

"Quoi ?"

Je clappe ma main sur ma bouche. Heureusement qu'Ethan a eu la même réaction que moi... Severus... Snape... Venant d'une fille qui parlait de servir un "Maître" il y a quelques minutes, je ne devrais pas être étonnée de l'entendre proposer les services d'un traître.

"Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est certain si tu y vas sans explications, il va te claquer la porte au nez. C'est pourquoi tu lui donneras cette lettre, dans lequel j'explique qu'il nous est impossible de préparer ta commande, et nous lui demandons donc ce service. Et bien sûr il fixera le prix de la potion. Oui... Attends-toi à sortir tes Gallions... Et dis-lui qu'en plus nous lui ferons 75 de réduction à sa prochaine visite." lui explique-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son carnet. "Ca fera donc 52 gallions, 13 mornilles et 15 noises (1). Et nous ne faisons pas crédit."

"Mais c'est une fortune !" s'exclame Ethan.

"C'est le prix de la qualité. Si tu veux que ta potion ai les meilleurs effets, il te faut les meilleurs ingrédients, et ils coutent chers. Mais je compte aussi la livraison à domicile à 11 mornilles (2) et la lettre pour Severus : 10 gallions." (3)

"Tu te fous de moi ?" s'énerve Ethan.

"Si tu veux venir chercher toi-même les ingrédients, il n'y a aucun souci. Mais chipotter pour ça..." dit-elle souriant.

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Thisbé ! Je parle de la lettre ! 10 gallions ce bout de papier !" crie-t-il.

"Oh ça...Et bien tu as le choix. Soit tu la prends et Severus fera la potion, soit tu refuses mon aide et tu te débrouilles tout seul. Je te rappelle que nous sommes un commerce, pas une oeuvre de charité, tu dois payer nos services." lui répond-elle sans sourciller.

"Je pourrais aller voir ailleurs et tu ne gagnerais rien..." remarque-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

"Fais-moi croire que tu ne souhaites pas le meilleur pour ta mère. Tu sais que cette potion est extremmement compliquée et que les effets secondaires sont désastreux si elle n'est pas parfaitement préparée. Il n'y a que quatres personnes qui peuvent se targuer de la réussir à 100, ma mère et moi ne sommes pas disponibles et Nabe déteste tellement la tienne qu'elle serait capable de la rater délibéremment ! Il ne reste donc plus que Severus..." conclut-elle en agitant l'enveloppe.

Ethan la fusille du regard, soupire de dépit et sort une bourse de sa cape.

"Je ferai chercher les ingrédients." dit-il séchemment en posant l'argent sur le comptoir.

"Parfait, je te préviendrai quand ils seront prêts. C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, reviens quand tu veux" lui réplique-t-elle en souriant. "Oh, j'oubliais. Si malgré la lettre, Severus hésite toujours rappelle-lui que c'est pour ta mère. D'après ce qui se raconte au château, ça pourrait grandement faire pencher la balance..."

Elle lui dit cette dernière phrase en lui tendant les parchemins, un sourire trop grand pour être sincère lui barrant le visage. Ethan lui arrache les rouleaux des mains les rangent dans une poche intérieure de sa cape, puis sort du magasin la tête haute, sans la remercier. Je crois l'entendre marmonner entre ses dents un "Garce", alors qu'il referme la porte. Je me retourne vers Thisbé, toujours derrière son comptoir. Son sourire s'est effacé et elle fixe, le visage décomposé, l'endroit où Ethan vient de disparaître.

"Famille de malades..."

Elle soupire et soudain pose brutalement sa main droite sur l'étal.

"Mère !"

Elle attend quelques secondes puis réitère son geste.

"Mèèèère !" insiste-t-elle un ton plus fort.

Pas de réponse... Elle soupire à nouveau et recommence.

"Maman ! C'est urgent !"

Cette fois, une lumière blanche apparaît sous sa main. Thisbé regarde vers la lueur, et sans attendre d'autre réaction elle s'adresse à l'interphone magique.

"Mère, j'ai demandé un service à Severus, en ton nom. Le connaissant, il va t'appeler pour te demander confirmation. Peux-tu lui dire que c'est bon ? Merci."

Elle retire sa main du comptoir et la lumière s'estompe, mais avant sa complète disparition, elle appuie à nouveau dessus.

"Oh ! C'est pour une "Potion d'Eternelle Jeunesse". Et nous lui ferons une réduction lors de sa prochaine visite."

Elle abandonne pour de bon sa mère et commence à fouiller dans les tiroirs derrière elle. J'attends qu'elle retourne dans l'arrière-salle, pour reprendre le livre de botanique, ranger le collier dans ma poche et quitter ma cachette. Je m'apprête à sortir de la boutique quand j'entends toussoter derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre qu'elle est revenue. Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire.

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

Maintenant je peux mieux la détailler et je comprends pourquoi elle arrivait à s'imposer face à Ethan. Elle doit faire dans les 1m80. Son teint est extrêmement pâle et son physique plutôt squelettique. Ses cheveux noirs, très raides, et sa frange droite, coupée au-dessus de ses yeux noirs, eux aussi, lui donnent un air très sévère. Le sourire de pure politesse qu'elle m'adresse n'arrange pas les choses et je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son visage triangulaire et son long nez fin et pointu, la font ressembler vaguement à une souris, ce qui n'est pas très gracieux et lui donne un air hautain. Ses mains tiennent fermement un grimoire. Je les regarde et m'aperçois que ses doigts sont très longs et fins, rappelant cette impression de squelette.

Elle suit mon regard et relève ses yeux sombres vers moi, puis d'un coup elle les baisse de nouveau et fixe le livre que j'ai dans les bras. Je les vois qui s'ouvrent comme des billes. Elle doit croire que je tente de lui voler un bouquin...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, au lieu de m'expliquer, je me rue dehors et cours le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait eu à dire de toute façon ? Je ne sais pas où je suis ! Et pourquoi suis-je tombée là-bas ! Dans la boutique de ce qui semble être des Mangemorts... Je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais vu ce magasin. Un apothicaire, même sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça ne passe pas inaperçu... Surtout que ce Ethan avait l'air de dire que l'endroit était réputé et que Thisbé était la meilleure élève d'Hogwarts en potions. Pourtant je ne les y ai jamais vu !

Je continue de courir mais commence à manquer de souffle. Je me retourne pour voir si l'on me poursuit, quand je butte violemment dans quelqu'un. Le choc nous projette à terre.

"Vous avez le droit de regarder devant vous !"

La femme que j'ai bousculée se relève et époussette sa robe et sa cape avec humeur, en me jetant un regard méprisant. C'est ma journée, dis donc...

"Chérie ! Tu vas bien ?"

Un homme se précipite à ses cotés. Sa voix m'est plus que familière. Je le regarde ébahie.

"Professeur Lupin ?"

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Il doit se demander ce que je fais là et pourquoi j'ai quitté le Bazar des Carlson... Minute ! Il a dit "chérie ?" Aux dernières nouvelles Tonks n'est pas une magnifique brune aux mèches argentées. Bien que métamorphomage, je la vois mal prendre un tel aspect, c'est tout sauf son style. Ca manque de... fluorescence... Et surtout, je doute qu'elle soit capable de la suffisance et de la froideur que le regard ambré de la femme dégage. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux transpercent mon corps. Elle sait que je la détaille, alors automatiquement je détourne les miens et tombe sur mon ancien professeur. Quelque chose a changé en lui. Ses vêtements ne sont plus rapiécés... Ils ont même l'air neufs et assez chers. Et lui aussi, son regard est différent. Il n'a plus cette gentillesse qui le caractérisait tant. Il me semble plus tourmenté qu'avant et aussi plus sévère...

"Professeur ? Tu me caches des choses Remus ?" lui demande sa compagne, avec un sourire narquois.

"Eilane..." soupire-t-il. Puis il se tourne vers moi, l'air faussement navré. "Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais je ne vous replace pas..."

Sa phrase résonne comme une gifle. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis perdue au milieu d'un Chemin de Traverse qui n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai quitté il y a une demi-heure. Et le premier visage familier que je rencontre n'a pas l'air de me reconnaître. S'en est trop... Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et je commence à étouffer. La nausée m'envahit et un sifflement commence à recouvrir les bruits de la rue. Je vois les lèvres de Lupin bouger, mais je suis incapable de comprendre un mot. Je vacille...

Le Noir...

Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant filtrent à travers les fenêtres du petit salon, où je me trouve à présent. Assise sur un sofa en taffetas vert, une tasse de thé à la cannelle, fumante dans une main, un petit cookie au chocolat dans l'autre, je regarde Eilane s'affairer dans la pièce. Elle allume soigneusement les bougies des lustres. La dernière s'enflamme, elle souffle doucement sur la longue allumette qu'elle tient puis se tourne enfin vers moi.

"Tu devrais le boire, sinon il va refroidir..." me dit-elle en pointant mon thé du menton.

Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil, de l'autre coté de la table basse prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa robe en soie. Elle prend délicatement la théière, se verse une tasse et me sourit vaguement avant de tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson. Je lui rends son sourire pour me donner contenance. C'est la première phrase qu'elle m'a adressée depuis le départ de Lupin, il y a bientôt trois-quarts d'heure. Et avant cela, elle n'avait pas non plus été très éloquente. On ne peut continuer à se regarder éternellement dans le blanc de l'œil, quand même...

"C'est très joli chez vous. Vous avez vous-même réalisé la décoration ?"

Tentative d'attirer son attention en la complimentant. Vu la façon dont elle se tient et dont elle parle, elle devrait adorer ça...

"C'est moi en effet. Merci"

Et le silence retombe. Tentative ratée... Cette femme est un vrai mur... Mais qu'est ce que Lupin peut bien lui trouver ? Hormis sa beauté, je veux dire. Elle est tellement à l'opposé de lui. Bon, je ne vois pas non plus ce qu'il fait avec Tonks, leur couple n'ayant pas grand chose en commun. Mais celui qu'il forme avec cette Eilane le dépasse de loin. Elle est froide et hautaine. Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai l'impression de l'insupporter alors que je n'ai rien fait. Sauf la bousculer dans la rue... Mais après explication, ça aurait dû la calmer... Mais ça a été tout le contraire...

Une sonnerie retentit dans le manoir. Eilane lève la tête et esquisse un sourire. Elle a l'air soulagée.

"Je vais ouvrir. Tu ne bouges pas !"

Où veut-elle que j'aille ? J'ai bien compris que personne ne devait me voir. J'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi ils me font tellement de mystères ! Et surtout où je suis... Non, parce que Lupin et Eilane savent d'où je viens, je leur ai tout expliquer après avoir repris connaissance, mais eux sont restés de marbre, puis Lupin est parti faire une "rapide course".

Les bruits de talons m'indiquent qu'Eilane est de retour et elle n'a pas l'air d'être seule. Les double-portes s'ouvrent pour la laisser entrer, suivie de Lupin et de... Non ! C'est impossible !

"Sirius !"

La tasse me glisse des mains et se brise sur le parquet ciré. Je me lève d'un bond et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, je me jette dans ses bras.

"Merlin, vous êtes vivant ! Quand Harry va apprendre ça !"

Est-ce mon geste ou bien mes paroles qui l'incommodent ? Je ne sais pas bien, mais il se raidit. Je m'écarte en me mordant les lèvres, gênée. Lupin nous invite à nous asseoir, moyen comme un autre de dissiper la tension qui s'est installée. Je me place à bonne distance de Sirius, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.

Plus d'un an qu'on le pensait mort... Ses cheveux ont repoussé depuis. Ils lui arrivent quasiment aux coudes à présent. Comme à sa sortie d'Azkaban... Aux coudes ? Comment est-ce possible ? En un an, ses cheveux ne peuvent pas être devenus aussi longs ! Et je vois mal Sirius Black utiliser des potions capillaires... Ca ne va pas avec le peu que je sais de lui... Je remarque alors des petites cicatrices qui parsèment son visage tendu. Elles sont minuscules, on les voit à peine et elles sont là depuis un bon moment. Pourtant il ne les avait pas au Ministère... Je finis par rencontrer ses yeux pour m'apercevoir que lui aussi me dévisage. Mais contrairement à moi, il a le regard de quelqu'un qui vous voit pour la première fois. Et comme pour mettre fin à notre petit jeu silencieux, il se tourne vers Lupin.

"Je ne la connais pas" affirme-t-il, catégorique.

J'ai l'impression de me prendre la gifle de ma vie, et lui, comme pour enfoncer le clou, il ajoute :

"Granger, ça ne me dit rien... Pourtant Hermione, ça ne s'oublie pas comme prénom."

"Par contre vous pouvez oublier les gens qui vous aident à fuir les Détraqueurs après votre fuite d'Azkaban ! Qui plus est, une des meilleures amies d'Harry !" je m'exclame en rage.

Ses yeux illuminés par la surprise, s'éteignent à la mention du nom d'Harry.

"Je ne suis jamais allé à Azkaban. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Voldemort m'enverrait ses Détraqueurs. C'est quoi cette mascarade Remus ?"

Lupin n'a pas le temps de répondre, un tapotement nous arrive de la fenêtre. D'un bloc, nous nous tournons vers le bruit et découvrons un Grand-Duc qui attend patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Eilane se lève, et entrebâille discrètement les battants de la fenêtre pour laisser l'animal entrer et ferme les volets. L'oiseau traverse le salon et se pose entre Sirius et moi.

"Bonsoir Aberforth" l'accueille poliment Eilane.

Elle a dit... Je me tourne vers le Hibou pour tomber nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Non, pas Dumbledore. Enfin si... Mais pas le professeur... Son frère, qui lui ressemble énormément, malgré l'absence de barbe.

"Mademoiselle" me salut-il en soulevant son chapeau.

Puis il fait de même pour les autres qui n'ont pas l'air surpris de le voir.

"Bon… Bonsoir" j'articule avec peine.

Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et je ne connais de lui que les quelques histoires qu'Harry nous a rapporté, il y a quelques années au Terrier. Aberforth Dumbledore serait un excentrique, il se ficherait de l'avis des autres et il aurait des connections avec l'Ordre… En effet, ça a l'air de coller. Il est habillé comme un moine Tibétain…

"Népalais ! Un petit souvenir de mon dernier voyage à Katmandou. Des gens charmants par ailleurs ces moines."

Je le fixe en battant des paupières, interloquée. Il trempe négligemment un biscuit dans le thé qu'Eilane vient de lui servir, comme si je lui avais posé la question à haute voix. Ca me revient à présent… Il serait un des plus grands Legili…

"Legilimens, exactement. Mais l'un des plus grands, vous dites ça pour me flatter !"

"Je ne vous ai rien dit du tout ! Qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mes pensées ?" j'explose.

"Je m'excuse Mademoiselle, mais avec les temps qui courent, c'est malheureusement la chose la plus prudente à faire. Mais vous avez raison, il était impoli de ma part de vous faire subir ceci avant de m'être présenté, seulement vous sembliez me connaître alors cela m'a paru suspect."

Ses excuses n'ont pas l'air bien sincères, il tente surtout de me calmer…

"Vous ressemblez énormément au Professeur Dumbledore, c'était facile de faire le rapprochement." fais-je remarquer.

Mes mots n'ont pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de rassurer l'assemblée, ils les ont surpris.

"Vous avez connu mon frère ?"

"Bien sûr. J'étais élève à Hogwarts"

"Mais quel âge avez-vous ?" me demande-t-il, à ma grande surprise.

"J'ai 18 ans… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport."

Au lieu de s'éclaircir, les choses deviennent de plus en plus confuses. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose, pourtant c'est impossible.

"Si vous avez cet âge, c'est que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Ou alors vous nous mentez en plus de nous prendre pour des imbéciles !" me rétorque Eilane, en me fixant méchamment du fond de la pièce.

"Mais c'est vous qui faites des mystères depuis mon arrivée ! Je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qui m'arrive depuis cet après-midi ! J'étais chez un antiquaire avec mes amis, je suis tombée d'un rocking-chair en où j'étais assise en voulant attrapper un objet sur une table et soudain tout à changé autour de moi. Je me suis retrouvée chez un apothicaire, où deux personnes discutaient, ils semblaient être des serviteurs de Voldemort. Je suis sortie, pour me rendre compte que tout était différent, les magasins, les comportements, les gens que je connais ! On me considère comme une inconnue et maintenant, on s'étonne que je puisse avoir connu Dumbledore ! J'étais à son enterrement il y a deux mois, si vous voulez savoir ! Alors ne dites pas que je cache des choses !"

Mon emportement a eu l'effet escompté. Ils me regardent tous à présent… Avec surprise !

"Qu'est-ce…"

"Un enterrement ? Il y a deux mois ?" me demande Aberforth.

"Un peu moins. Mais qu'est ce que ça chan…"

"Où a-t-il eu lieu ?"

"Mais à Hogwarts, bien sûr ! Où d'autre ? Vous y étiez Professeur" fais-je remarquer à Lupin.

Ils se regardent tous avec étonnement. Ils sont aussi perdus que moi.

"Je n'ai pas rêvé tout de même ! Le Professeur est mort en juin lors de l'attaque d'Hogwarts par les Mangemorts !"

"Mademoiselle, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque à l'école depuis une vingtaine d'année maintenant… Et mon frère a disparu il y a 16 ans, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.'

Alors là…

"C'est impossible… Même si… Il est tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie ! La plupart des élèves l'ont vu ! Je ne suis pas folle !"

"J'en doute, mais il y a un moyen de le savoir… Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser la Legilimencie, afin de comprendre ce qui se passe ?"

L'idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais si ça peut me sortir de cette conversation sans fin…

"D'accord… Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Remémorez-vous les derniers moments que vous avez passé avec vos amis, et quand vous êtes prête, dites le moi." m'explique-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux, et je tente de me repasser notre excursion chez Monsieur Carlson.

"C'est bon" dis-je.

Je ressens comme un choc dans mon esprit, une sorte d'oppression, ce qui me déstabilise. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…

"Focalisez-vous sur le moment où tout à changé. Partez de l'Apothicaire, et ensuite remontez dans votre mémoire. C'est le plus simple."

Simple… C'est facile à dire… Je me concentre, et soudain je revois les étagères devant moi. Je suis à genoux, le livre sous une main, le pendentif dans l'autre. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne à cause de… Et soudain, ça devient très clair. Je me revois me lever du fauteuil, le tome sous le bras et me pencher sur la boîte à bijoux. Je regarde ce qu'elle contient, j'attrape une longue chaîne que je tire délicatement. Le papillon qui y est accroché se dégage de dessous une broche, je le prends dans ma main droite, et la pièce autour de moi commence à tourner. Les voix de mes amis se font de plus en plus lointaines, tout devient blanc, et quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écroule sur le parquet de la boutique.

Un second choc se fait ressentir, je me sens libérée. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Aberforth le visage très soucieux. La ressemblance avec son frère me frappe encore plus.

"Et bien je pense avoir compris. Le pendentif que vous avez touché semble être un Portoloin…"

"Un Portoloin ne changerait pas toute ma vie !" fais-je remarquer.

"Mais un déplacement dimensionnel oui…" dit Eilane.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle.

"Ca doit avoir l'air stupide, mais je sais que c'est possible. Lors de notre septième année, Tom et moi avions fais des recherches sur ce sujet. Pour…" elle me jette un regard gêné. "Il pensait que ça pourrait lui être utile. Mais finalement il a changé d'obsession…"

"C'est complètement fou… Un Portoloin qui m'aurait fait changer de dimension ? Et vous sauriez comment me faire rentrer ?"

"Malheureusement non, on n'a juste été capable d'envoyer des choses, jamais de les faire revenir…"

Le silence tombe sur le salon. Je regarde mes pieds, désespérée.

"Et je suppose que vous avez déjà repris le pendentif dans vos mains, depuis votre voyage ?"

"Oui, quand je l'ai rangé dans ma poche" je soupire.

Je le sors, afin de le leur montrer. Je n'ai même pas le temps de le poser sur la table, que Sirius me l'a déjà arraché des mains. Je le regarde hagarde. Il tient la chaîne au-dessus de sa tête et fixe le papillon qui danse devant ses yeux.

"Je propose que nous examinions de plus près ce bijou. Je pense savoir par où commencer…" dit-il ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

"Je suis d'accord. Mademoiselle… Quel est votre nom au fait ?" me demande Aberforth.

"Hermione Granger."

"Mademoiselle Granger, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous devez être beaucoup plus secoué qu'il ne le paraît."

"Nous avons une chambre d'amis à l'étage" dit Eilane. "Je vais la préparer. Viens avec moi."

Je me lève, et les autres font de même. Nous nous rendons tous dans le Hall d'entrée, où les trois hommes me souhaitent une bonne nuit, et me promette de faire leur maximum pour trouver une solution. Ils vont pour sortir du manoir, quand me viens une dernière question.

"Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour vous demander ça, mais ici aussi vous êtes dans l'Ordre du Phœnix ?"

"Visiblement il y a des choses qui ne bougent pas." me répond Aberforth avec un sourire bienveillant.

Tous trois quittent la demeure. Je suis Eilane à l'étage puis dans un long couloir. Nous nous retrouvons dans une chambre de taille moyenne. Elle sort sa baguette magique et commence à s'affairer pour préparer le lit. Je m'assieds sur une chaise.

"Tu sais, je voulais m'excusez de mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Mais je pensais que tu devais être une espionne à la solde de Voldemort. Remus m'a interdit de regarder dans tes pensées avant qu'Aberforth n'arrive, alors j'étais méfiante." s'excuse t-elle sans me regarder.

"Ca n'est pas grave. La situation était compliquée." je la rassure.

Soudain, elle se retourne et me fixe la tête penchée sur le coté.

"Il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Tu connais Remus et Sirius, et on t'a parlé d'Aberforth. Mais qu'en est-il de moi ?"

" C'est à dire… Euhh… Je ne sais pas." j'avoue gênée.

Elle me regarde un sourcil levé.

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bien, sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vous ai jamais rencontrée." j'explique.

"Je ne suis pas avec Remus, dans ton monde ?" me demande-t-elle, surprise.

"Non… Chez moi, il est…" j'hésite à lui révéler que, quelque part ailleurs, la personne qu'elle aime est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Oui ? Tu sais, vu la façon dont c'est parti, je pense qu'on peut tout se dire. Ca évitera peut-être des gaffes…" remarque-t-elle.

"Il est avec Nymphadora Tonks", je déballe à toute vitesse.

Je me demande si elle la connaît… Eilane cligne des yeux, fronce du nez et se retourne pour tasser un oreiller.

"Ah… Tonks… Vraiment !"

Visiblement, oui… Elle toussote légèrement puis me fait de nouveau face, un sourire un peu forcé sur les lèvres.

"Je ne veux pas t'effrayer et paraître pessimiste, mais je refuse de te faire croire que tout ira bien…"

Le changement de sujet est très réussi…

"Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que j'en ai l'air… Je doute fortement qu'ils arriveront à me renvoyer chez moi dès demain. Tout à l'heure vous étiez la seule à penser au voyage dimensionnel. J'en déduis donc que le sujet est aussi développé ici, que chez moi…"

"En effet… Bon, tout n'est pas perdu. Aberforth a de nombreuses connections, peut-être connaît-il des personnes un peu plus qualifiées sur ce sujet. Mais à ta place, je n'espérerais pas repartir demain…"

Nous restons toutes les deux silencieuses. Elle a formulé les craintes que nous portions tous depuis que la situation s'est clarifiée. Je l'avais compris aussi, mais je m'attachais quand même à un minuscule espoir.

"Tu devrais dormir. Si tu veux, j'ai une très bonne potion de sommeil qui empêche les rêves. Ca t'aidera à te reposer. Tu auras besoin de force demain."

Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de remède, mais je serai incapable de trouver le sommeil sans ça, j'accepte donc sa proposition. Elle sort de la chambre, alors que j'attrape la robe de nuit qu'elle a fait apparaître plus tôt. Je me déshabille, l'enfile et me couche dans le lit. Je me demande ce que font Harry et les autres en ce moment. Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre…

Eilane revient, un petit flacon en cristal bleu acier et une cuillère dans la main. Elle les pose sur la table de chevet et me souhaite une bonne nuit. J'avale la potion. Le liquide me glace la gorge et l'œsophage, mais soudain je sens une douce chaleur m'envelopper et ma tête touche à peine toucher l'oreiller que déjà, je m'endors.

"C'est une blague !"

J'avale mon toast de travers. Cette journée avait déjà mal commencé. Je me suis réveillée dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, avec des vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas, dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Un vent de panique m'a submergé quand cette histoire de voyage dimensionnel m'est revenue. L'entrée d'Eilane dans la chambre m'a confirmé que ça n'était définitivement pas un cauchemar. Et maintenant, Lupin m'annonce qu'Aberforth, Sirius et lui ont passé la nuit sur le pendentif sans rien trouver…

"Croyez-moi, je préfèrerais. Nous avons fait appel à nos membres les plus qualifiés, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé." m'explique-t-il.

"Mais hier soir, Sirius prétendait avoir une piste." je m'étonne.

"En effet, mais on n'a pas encore pu l'explorer. La "bonne" nouvelle, c'est qu'en ce moment même, il la vérifie." il m'adresse un petit sourire réconfortant.

"Et la mauvaise ?"

"Et bien, c'est la dernière que nous ayons…" avoue-t-il gêné.

Le silence se fait. Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre tout ça. Je plonge mes yeux dans mon café au lait.

"Si ça peut vous rassurer, cette piste a de grandes chances d'aboutir vers des réponses positives." tente-t-il.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir qu'elle est son idée ?"

"Bien sûr. Ce pendentif, ou plutôt le papillon, est le symbole des femmes d'une puissante famille de notre monde. Chacune d'elle hérite d'un de ces bijoux et ils sont ensuite passés de génération en génération. Sirius les connaît bien, il est donc allé les voir hier soir, mais il n'y avait personne. Il y est retourné ce matin. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant."

"C'est une vieille famille de Sangs Purs ?"

Le doute m'assaille. Monsieur Carlson a dit que les propriétaires s'étaient tous fait exterminer.

"Oui. Les Adayloth. Une des premières, je crois. Pourquoi ?"

"Dans mon monde, ils sont morts. L'antiquaire chez qui j'ai trouvé ce pendentif, il nous a expliqué d'où ça provenait. Cette famille s'est faite massacrer par les Mangemorts, après la chute de Voldemort. Ils l'auraient trahi. Mais s'ils sont vivants ici, j'ai des chances de repartir !"

Ma joie n'a pas l'air très communicative. Lupin recommence à me regarder comme hier soir.

"Désolée, ça n'est pas très poli de ma part, de parler de morts comme ça, mais je…"

"La chute de Voldemort ?" me coupe-t-il.

A nouveau un silence. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

"Oui, sa chute… Il y a 16 ans…"

"Il y a 16 ans, c'est son avènement qui a eu lieu."

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sort. Je n'ai rien à dire… Je ne sais même pas si j'arrive à réaliser ce que ça signifie. Avènement… Il a vaincu… C'est lui qui a gagné la bataille… Il dirige ce monde.

Nous restons tous les deux sans parler. Incapables d'imaginer que le monde de l'autre puisse exister. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours été persuadée que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais régner. Que forcément nous gagnerions. Parce que nous sommes le bon coté, parce que les gentils gagnent toujours, parce que perdre contre un monstre comme lui est tout bonnement inconcevable, et que jamais nous pourrions nous relever. Et j'ai sous mes yeux la preuve que je me trompais. Il aurait pu gagner… Il pourrait gagner… Il l'a déjà fait…

Je lève les yeux vers Lupin, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées. Finalement il refait surface.

"Mais s'il est tombé. Pourquoi des Mangemorts attaqueraient encore votre monde ?" s'étonne-t-il.

"ll est revenu. Il y a 2 ans, il a trouvé le moyen de reprendre ses pouvoirs, et même d'être plus fort qu'avant. Quand j'ai disparu, je venais d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix de mon monde. Mes amis et moi allions partir en mission pour l'affaiblir."

"Votre monde est en guerre alors ?"

"Oui. Et de jours en jours Voldemort gagne de nouveaux partisans, par envie de pouvoir, par peur ou tout simplement parce que ses idées séduisent. La mort récente de Dumbledore ne va rien arranger." je soupire. "Mais qu'en est-il de votre monde ? Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, ça a l'air paisible. Personne ne se bat contre Lui ?"

"Vous savez ça va faire 16 ans. Les gens se sont résignés. Il y a bien sur encore quelques résistants, l'Ordre en est la preuve, mais nous n'arrivons quasiment plus à recruter. Nos membres les plus jeunes entrent souvent parce que leurs parents sont ou étaient dans l'Ordre avant eux. Ils ont grandi en connaissance de l'œuvre de Dumbledore et avec des gens qui le connaissaient. Mais la majorité de la population se souvient juste d'un vieux sorcier qui bien que très puissant a été vaincu par Voldemort. Et la jeune génération n'a rien connu d'autre, donc elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de tout changer. Pour ces gens, Il a toujours été là. C'est devenu leur quotidien."

C'est un cauchemar… Comment toute une société peut-elle se résigner à vivre sous le joug d'un monstre ? Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par le grincement de la porte de la cuisine. Eilane entre, suivie de près par Sirius. Tous deux s'assoient à la table. Eilane se sert un bol de thé et prend deux toasts dans la panière qu'elle beurre. S'arrêtant au milieu de son geste, elle pousse délicatement la corbeille vers Sirius qui lève un sourcil.

"Cesse de me regarder avec cet air de chien battu pour que je te serve. J'ai horreur qu'on quémande à ma table." lui dit-elle séchemment, avant de sourire malicieusement.

Je la regarde éberluée. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec sa personnalité changeante. Hier soir, elle était d'une froideur sans égale, et soudain elle est devenue sympathique. C'est le genre de femmes qu'on peut difficilement cerner. Elle pourrait vous annoncer la pire des horreurs d'un air serein, en vous regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais en même temps, elle est capable de vous apaiser en quelques mots…

Un frisson me parcourt et me ramène à la réalité. Je regarde mes hôtes qui déjeunent en discutant. L'ambiance dans la cuisine est étrange. Plutôt bonne enfant, mais pas véritablement joyeuse, et surtout empreinte de mélancolie. Comme si ces trois là avaient oublié ce que signifiait le mot joie, mais qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de le faire exister.

"Au fait, j'ai enfin réussi à parler avec Circé" s'exclame Sirius après une rasade de café. "Je lui ai montré le pendentif, et elle l'a reconnu. C'est bien un des leurs. J'ai dû lui expliquer d'où je le tenais, puisqu'elle avait vu celui de sa mère dans sa boîte ce matin."

"Comment a-t-elle réagit ?" demande Lupin.

"Aussi apathique que d'habitude… Pas vraiment surprise par le lien avec un voyage dimensionnel. Elle a refusé de me donner des explications… Elle a juste ajouté qu'Aberforth serait contacté dans la journée et qu'il faudrait voir la suite avec lui. Et elle m'a demandé de partir…"

"Et c'est tout ?" je m'étonne.

"Désolé… Mais Circé Adayloth n'est pas dans le genre bavarde. De plus, même si je ne suis pas vraiment un fugitif, Voldemort sait que j'ai un rapport avec l'Ordre. Une visite aussi matinale de ma part pourrait paraître suspecte. Mais bon, elle n'a qu'une parole. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre Aberforth…"

Attendre… J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait autre chose depuis mon arrivée. A part répondre à des questions et collectionner les révélations. Vu la tête de mes compagnons, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Eilane se lève pour débarrasser la table et laver la vaisselle, mais d'un coup de baguette magique, sa tâche est vite finie. Elle entreprend alors de lire un livre. En face d'elle, Lupin est plongé dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Sirius quant à lui n'a pas l'air de trouver une occupation. Il croise et décroise les bras sans arrêt, regarde autour de lui, et tapote ses doigts sur la table en bois.

"Sirius, si tu n'arrêtes pas ce bruit, je t'assome !" lance froidement Eilane, qui bouillait intérieurement depuis quelques minutes déjà.

"Je n'aime pas attendre sans rien faire ! J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps" rétorque t-il.

"Padfoot n'a jamais tenu en place… C'est une vraie pile sur jambes." tente vainement de le défendre Lupin.

"Je m'en fiche, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Mais qu'il arrête de tapper sur cette table !"

Je les regarde avec stupeur. Et soudain j'éclate de rire. Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi surpris. Rien qu'à les voir, je peux dire qu'ils n'ont pas vu quelqu'un rire depuis des années.

"Excusez-moi, c'était plus fort que moi. Mais soudain j'ai eu l'impression d'être avec trois adolescents impatients. Ca m'a rappelé…" et je suis incapable de finir ma phrase.

Ginny, Ron et Harry…

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu reverras tes amis." me console doucement Eilane. "Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Dans l'après-midi au maximum nous aurons une réponse d'Aberforth. Avec l'aide de Circé, nous trouverons un moyen de te renvoyer là-bas."

"Merci…"

"Bon, rester assis ici n'a aucun sens. Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais sortir. J'ai des courses à faire. Remus, je te laisse la maison." dit Eilane en se levant. Elle fait apparaître une cape légère sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de venir ?" lui demande-t-il, étonné.

"Il est hors de question de laisser Hermione seule avec Sirius. La pauvre…"

J'ai l'impression que leur petit retour en enfance de tout à l'heure fait toujours effet… En sortant de la pièce Eilane m'adresse un petit clin d'œil. Elle fait vraiment de son mieux pour que je me sente bien ici. Le contraste avec la veille est de plus en plus saisissant.

"Hermione, je voulais vous poser une question." me dit Sirius.

"Vous savez, dans mon monde, vous me tutoyiez, ça fait bizarre de vous entendre me dire vous…" lui fais-je remarquer.

"Vraiment ? Donc chez vo.. toi" il m'adresse une petite grimace. "On se connaît bien ?"

"Pas vraiment… C'est assez compliqué. On n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment faire connaissance. On ne s'est rencontré qu'à la fin de ma troisième année à Hogwarts, et tout ce que je savais de vous auparavant, ça n'était que des mensonges…"

"En trois ans, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de mieux se connaître ?"

"Et bien…" je bredouille.

Comment suis-je sensée lui annoncer ça ? Mais à le regarder, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut vraiment savoir.

"Je suis mort c'est ça ?" s'exclame-t-il.

"Je… Euh… Oui… Désolée. A la fin de ma cinquième année. Durant une attaque au Ministère de la Magie…" je lui explique difficilement.

"Des Mangemorts ?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange… On ne sait pas véritablement ce qui est arrivé. Vous avez… disparu et Dumbledore a dit que vous ne reviendriez pas."

"Et hier soir, tu parlais d'Azkaban. Que s'est-il passé ? Je sais que j'ai mauvaise réputation, mais de là à être enfermé là-bas…" s'étonne-t-il.

"Une erreur judiciaire. Après la mort de James et Lily Potter, vous avez voulu tuer Peter Pettigrew. Mais il a mis en scène sa mort et vous avez été accusé des trois meurtres. Toutes les preuves étaient contre vous, jusqu'en troisième année où on a retrouvé Pettigrew. Mais vous n'avez jamais pû être réhabilité…"

"Peter" crache-t-il le regard emplit de haine. "Attends, pourquoi ai-je été accusé du meurtre de James et Lily ? A la limite je comprends celui de Peter, mais quel est l'intérêt pour Voldemort, de me faire accuser au lieu d'en tirer les mérites ?"

"Sirius, il y a quelque chose qui diffère entre le monde d'Hermione et le notre." explique Remus. "Là-bas Voldemort a disparu… Ca n'est pas lui qui a le pouvoir."

"Vraiment ?" me demande Sirius avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Oui, mais pas de quoi être optimiste. Il a fini par revenir. Chez moi, c'est la guerre." j'admets avec dépit.

Nous discutons encore un bon moment. Je tente de leur expliquer sans trop de détail, à quoi ressemble la vie dans mon monde, et eux me donnent des renseignements sur le leur. Apparemment, Voldemort a eu le champ totalement libre pour accéder au pouvoir, après la disparition de Dumbledore. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, et ç'est ce qui a en partie causé la chute de l'Ordre. C'est arrivé au cours d'une bataille où beaucoup sont tombés, une fois de retour au quartier général, les membres ne savaient plus quoi faire. Dumbledore était-il seulement mort ? Beaucoup ont refusé de le croire et ils n'ont pas accepté que d'autres prennent la tête de l'Ordre à sa place. Les dissensions ont affaibli le groupe, et bien trop occupés à régler leurs problèmes internes, ils n'ont pas pu arrêter Voldemort. Quand il a pris le pouvoir, il a mené des actions contre l'Ordre. Certains sont morts, d'autres se sont cachés et un petit noyau est resté fidèle à l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Malheureusement ils ne sont plus grand chose. Leurs missions sont plutôt d'ordre à aider ceux qui pourraient souffrir du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'ont pas non plus complètement perdu espoir de le renverser un jour, mais c'est un travail long et difficile. En tout cas, ils n'ont plus fait un seul éclat depuis presque quinze ans, pour faire croire à l'ennemi qu'ils n'existent plus. Ils se sont tous réintégrés dans la société et tentent de faire profil bas.

"Nous sommes toujours surveillés. Sans doute de moins en moins pour certains, mais ceux qui étaient proches de Dumbledore à l'époque doivent être encore plus prudent." m'explique Remus.

J'ai ainsi appris que leur reconversion a été plus ou moins mouvementée. Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, qui sont toujours dans l'Ordre, n'ont pas eu le droit de retourner enseigner à Hogwarts, ils ont même perdu la majorité de leurs droits sociaux et personnels, parce que trop proches de Dumbledore. Pareil pour Aberforth, qui est même sous le coup d'un avis de recherche. Le cas d'Eilane est visiblement assez compliqué car Lupin ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais pour des raisons obscures elle a pu garder ses privilèges et sa fortune. Lui n'a pas non plus été trop inquiété, il n'avait pas un rôle très important à ce moment-là. Il a profité de la réhabilitation des loups-garous, pour en faire sa mission pour l'Ordre. Il passe donc la plupart de son temps avec eux, afin d'amasser des informations. Quant à Sirius, il a refusé de s'intégrer à cette société. Il vit en marge, et partage son temps entre des missions pour l'Ordre et Grimmauld Place, où il vit seul.

"Mais dès qu'il en a l'occasion il vient ici, et c'est difficile de le faire partir" fait remarquer Lupin.

Au fur et à mesure d'autres nouvelles se greffent. Ainsi, Hagrid a été tué il y a une douzaine d'années. D'abord rejetté d'Hogwarts à cause de son statut de demi-géant, il a un jour été pris à partie par des Mangemorts qui l'ont torturé puis tué par pur amusement. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agit pas du Hagrid que je connais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer sa mort.

De mon coté, j'apprends à Lupin qu'il a été mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année, d'où ma tendance à l'appeller "Professeur", bien qu'il ne le soit plus depuis des années. Je dois donc maintenant l'appeller Remus, car ce titre honorifique qu'il n'a jamais eu ici, le met mal à l'aise.

Aux alentours de midi, Eilane refait son apparition, les bras chargés de paquets.

"Le Chemin de Traverse commence à être bondé" fait-elle remarquer. "Hogwarts n'ouvre que de dans trois semaines pourtant. Vous auriez vu la file d'attente pour prendre commande chez Madame Guipure ! J'ai crû que mon tour n'arriverait jamais..."

"Et qu'as-tu acheté cette fois-ci ?" lui demande Remus.

"Oh, trois fois rien... Hermione, je t'ai pris quelques petites choses au cas où tu devrais rester ici encore quelques jours." me dit-elle en me tendant un sachet.

"Mais... Merci, mais je vais vous rembourser !"

"Non, ça n'est pas grand chose. Juste du nécessaire de toilette, ce genre de choses... Je te l'offre, garde ton argent pour des choses plus importantes !" s'exclame t-elle, sur un ton qui exclus toute contestation.

"Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée de vous apporter tout ces soucis."

"Arrête de t'excuser ! Ca n'est pas ta faute si tu es coincée ici." grogne Sirius.

Et pour mettre fin à cette conversation, Eilane déclare qu'il va être l'heure de passer à table.

Alors que nous entamons le dessert, le tintemment de la cloche à l'entrée du manoir nous interrompt. Eilane se lève et va ouvrir. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Du moins, ils le sont quand elle entre dans la cuisine, car peu à peu ils deviennent bleus. Ses traits aussi changent pour laisser place à ceux de Nymphadora Tonks.

"Bonjour" dit-elle enjouée.

Nous la saluons en retour, et je vois Eilane qui jete un regard mauvais à Remus. Elle n'a visiblement pas digéré ce que je lui ai appris hier soir... Je les regarde amusée, elle, le menton levé avec un sourire suffisant, et lui ne comprennant pas le soudain changement de comportement de sa compagne. J'entends la chaise a coté de moi racler contre le carrelage, et je tourne la tête pour voir Tonks qui me sourie chaleureusement.

"Tu dois être Hermione. Je suis Tonks, enchantée" s'exclame t-elle en me serrant vivement la main.

"Euh... Enchantée aussi." je bredouille, ne sachant pas trop ce que je peux lui dire. Heureusement Sirius vient à ma rescousse.

"Tonks est aussi dans l'Ordre ici. Tu peux donc parler ouvertement avec elle"

"J'ai reçu une note d'Aberforth dans la matinée. Au début j'ai cru mal déchiffrer le code, un voyage dimensionnel, ca paraît tellement impossible. Mais j'ai demandé à ma mère et elle m'a dit que c'était bien ça. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Dis-moi, on s'est déjà rencontré ?"

"Oui, à vrai dire, quand mon "voyage" a eu lieu, tu étais là." j'explique avant de lancer un petit regard désolé à Eilane.

"Ouah, ca fait bizarre d'entendre ça..."

"Tonks, je crois que tu as quelque chose pour nous" coupe Eilane d'une voix cassante.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle et la dévisage, gênés, Remus l'air réprobateur.

"Désolée, mais il y a peut-être des nouvelles urgentes pour Hermione." s'excuse t-elle, sans conviction.

"Non, c'est de ma faute" dit Tonks. "C'est ma mission de vous apporter cette lettre, et je bavarde."

Elle sort un parchemin et le donne à Remus qui le lit.

"Tonks est la messagère de l'Ordre." m'explique Sirius. "Ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage nous sont extremmement utiles. Quand on doit communiquer et qu'on ne peut pas le faire directement sans risquer d'attirer l'attention sur nous, elle est notre intermédiaire. Comme ça, même si nous sommes surveillés, on ne peut pas découvrir notre messager, puisqu'il change tout le temps. Il y a longtemps qu'on aurait été découverts, si elle n'avait pas été là"

Sous le coup du compliment, Tonks devient rouge comme une pivoine. Du coin de l'oeil je vois Eilane rouler des yeux.

"C'est drôle, mais on a jamais pensé à ça, dans mon monde... Ca a pourtant l'air de fonctionner..."

"Vraiment ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce-que je fais, chez toi ?" me demande t-elle, surprise.

"De la garde rapprochée. Ton entrainement d'Auror nous est vraiment indispensable."

"Je suis une Auror ?"

"Pas ici ?" je m'étonne. Elle n'était pas dans le premier Ordre pourtant.

"Non... Je suis vendeuse dans un magasin de disques sur Redfog Road. Je n'aurais jamais pû accéder à l'Ecole des Aurors, j'ai déjà eu assez de chance d'être prise à Hogwarts."

"Comment ça ?"

"Hogwarts a un système de séléction très strict, chez nous. Les Enfants de Moldus et les Sang-mélés directs n'ont pas le droit d'y aller." m'apprend Remus, qui a levé le nez de sa lettre. "Après l'arrivée de Voldemort au pouvoir, il y a eu de nombreuses réformes. Les Enfants de Moldus ont été bannis de notre monde, mais par souci pratique, les Sang-mélés sont tolérés. Au début ils pensaient aussi les exclure, mais ils se sont rendus compte que ça serait difficilement vivable sur le long terme. Par contre, on leur a fermé l'accès à toutes fonctions à responsabilité et un code de castes à été mis en place..."

Je suis horrifiée par ce que j'entends. Et soudain je comprends tout.

"Mais c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré !" je m'exclame. "Je suis une Enfant de Moldus."

Je ne sais pas trop la réaction que j'attendais de leur part, mais en tout cas ça n'était pas les mines choquées et gênées qu'ils arborrent.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" je demande.

"Non... Ca n'est pas ça... Mais... Euh... Ici, garde le pour toi." me dit Tonks, en pesant ses mots.

"De toute façon, elle n'aura pas à le dire." coupe Remus. "Aberforth a discuté avec Circé. Ils ont finalement décidé d'un plan. Hermione, tu vas devoir aller chez elle."

"Euh... D'accord..." j'obtempère. Je n'ai pas le choix d'un coté.

"Je vais t'accompagner" dit Sirius en se levant.

"Est-ce bien prudent ?" demande Eilane. "Tu y es déjà allé ce matin."

"Moi ? Non. Il y a un chien qui est allé gratter à leur porte à l'aube, mais moi je n'y suis pas allé depuis quelques semaines déjà." réplique t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je me lève à mon tour, et monte à l'étage chercher ma cape, ma baguette, le livre et le pendentif. Quelque soit ce plan, j'espère qu'il va fonctionner.

Et me voilà à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je n'avais pas vu où se situait le manoir d'Eilane hier, puis que j'étais évanouie. Mais il se trouve dans une rue adjacente à la grande rue commercante. A l'exception de notre excursion sur l'Allée des Embrumes, l'année dernière, je n'avais jamais vu ce qui entourait le Chemin. J'étais loin d'imaginer que des maisons aussi luxueuses s'y trouvait. Je crois même que pour moi, le Chemin a toujours été une avenue qui partait du Chaudron Baveur et n'aboutissait nul part...

"Tu verras, on est toujours dérouté par Circé quand on lui parle pour la première fois. Elle a tendance a ne pas écouter ce qui se dit et à ne jamais répondre. C'est quelqu'un de très distant, il est même fort probable qu'elle fasse comme si tu n'étais pas là." m'explique Sirius. "J'ai insisté pour venir, parce que je la connais depuis longtemps. Ma présence la fera peut-être agir un peu plus sociablement."

"Vous ne me rassurez pas du tout..."

"Désolé, mais mieux vaut te prévenir. Mais ne pense pas qu'elle agisse comme ça par orgueil. Elle est ainsi depuis la mort de son mari. Ca va bientôt faire 10 ans, mais elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Depuis elle est quasiment déconnectée de la réalité. Mais c'est une femme très gentille."

"Je me demandais, est-elle dans l'Ordre ? Vous avez l'air de tous la connaître et Aberforth lui a parlé directement." je murmure pour que les passants n'entendent pas.

"Elle a une situation un peu compliquée. Elle a été Mangemorte pendant des années. Pas par conviction, mais par liens familiaux. Puis quand elle est tombée enceinte, Ambrose et elle ont réalisé que le monde que préparait Voldemort n'était pas idéal pour un enfant. Ils nous ont donc trouvé mais en même temps ils ne pouvaient quitter les Mangemorts. Ils ont donc été nos agents doubles. L'avènement de Voldemort les a convaincu de rester se battre avec nous. Malheureusement, Ambrose a été provoqué en duel pour une broutille, et il est mort. Quelques semaines plus tard, Circé nous a annoncé qu'elle quittait l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Mais sa fille avait une importance capitale dans un de nos plans, elle l'a donc autorisée à travailler avec nous, malgré son très jeune âge. Voilà, nous sommes arrivés" dit il en poussant une porte vitrée.

Je me rends compte que nous avons marché tout le long de cette conversation, et que je ne regardais pas où nous allions. J'entre à sa suite et lève les yeux pour découvrir...

"Toi !"

Thisbé, les bras chargés d'ingrédients divers qui me fixe les yeux écarquillés. Je tourne la tête vers la vitre de la porte, où sont gravé les mots : Apothicaire Adayloth – Potions, Filtres et Antidotes.

Je suis de retour à mon point de départ...

* * *

(1) Environ 384 euros 

(2) Environ 5 euros

(3) Environ 70 euros. Mais non Thisbé n'est pas du tout vénale...

* * *

Et voilà, la base est enfin posée. Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le chapitre 3, vu que je n'en ai pas écrit grand chose pour le moment... Je sais ç'est pas bien, mais bon j'ai plus de mal que prévu à développer le prochain point de vue...

Donc à la prochaine fois, où vous aurez le droit d'en découvrir plus sur ce monde, sur les Adayloth et surtout sur ce que sont devenus Harry, Ron et ceux dont on n'a pas encore de nouvelles...

Le personnage d'Eilane Snake appartient à eilane, son histoire est racontée dans la trilogie de "L'ascension des Ténèbres" (2025930 pour le premier volet.)


	3. Ghost World

**Disclaimers :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages. Ne m'appartiennent que ceux qui ne sont pas apparus dans les livres HP, et ceux que j'aurais pu emprunter à d'autres auteurs, mais je n'oserais pas... Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons... Ah oui, les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs aussi...

**Spoiler :** La fic commence un mois 1/2 environ, après la fin du T6. Je fais donc référence en long, en large et en travers au T6. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous lisez cette fic... Euuh, bah tant pis pour vous :p

**Rating :** PG-13, mais on est vraiment pas à l'abri d'une hausse de rating, et pas à cause de scènes explicites, bandes de petits pervers :p Quoique, ça sera à voir avec le développement... Sait-on jamais... Tout ça pour dire, que même si je la mets dans un rating moyen, je ne vais pas raconter que des choses gentilles.

**Notes :** Je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre n'avait jamais été posté... Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais je pensais l'avoir fait il y a longtemps. Donc voici enfin le chapitre 3... Non je n'ai pas honte, même pas un peu... Enfin si quand même, mais sachez qu'il fait 30 pages ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. On en apprend un peu plus sur le monde où est tombée Hermione, et surtout on fait (vraiment) la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage.

Le titre du chapitre est celui d'une chanson de Aimee Mann.

Je remercie Erylis et Eloïn pour leurs reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce "nouveau" chapitre. Erylis, tu vas bientôt savoir ce que sont devenus les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ghost World**

Samedi...

Je déteste ce jour, surtout en été. C'est celui que toutes les petites familles choisissent pour sortir et faire leurs courses et par conséquent celui où je n'ai pas une minute pour moi. ça a l'air facile comme ça, la gestion d'un magasin de Potions. D'ailleurs en semaine, ça l'est... Mais le samedi, ça se rapproche de l'Enfer. Surtout que je suis seule pour tout faire. L'accueil, les conseils, la vente, la surveillance, la gestion des stocks, le réapprovisionnement des étagères... Si au moins nous pouvions engager un autre vendeur, tout cela serait beaucoup plus gérable, mais Mère refuse... La boutique doit rester totalement sous l'exploitation de notre famille. Quelle idée... Une aide serait pourtant la bienvenue. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment fait Mère quand je suis à Hogwarts... Elle qui ne parle quasiment plus à personne. _Si tu veux mon avis, elle ferme le week-end et décale quelques ventes de la semaine sur la page "Samedi" du registre... _Eh, depuis quand je suis mesquine envers Mère ?! _Parce que ça n'est pas mesquin de te laisser seule dans cette galère, peut-être ? _Ca n'est pas une raison ! _Il n'empêche que c'est certainement la vérité. De plus, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses... _Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot... Un jour ça va nous attirer des ennuis ! _Bah, il n'y a aucun danger, tant que nous gardons tout pour nous... _Comme hier après-midi avec Ethan ? Très belle démonstration de self-control... _Eh, je n'y peux rien si nous le détestons ! Et tu peux parler mais tu aurais très bien pu aussi t'abstenir de dire ça. Ca n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire sur ce que tu racontes..._ Vraiment très drôle. Bon, ça n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette petite joute verbale avec moi-même, mais l'heure tourne et j'ai encore du travail.

Bien, il est 13h30, il me reste une bonne demi-heure avant la réouverture. Je dois encore réapprovisionner le rayon des poudres et des herbes, quelques tiroirs "Précieux" et surtout remettre en état l'étagère des livres pour enfants que des triplés ont mis sans dessus dessous ce matin... _Pense à mettre un panneau sur la devanture "Interdit aux animaux, créatures magiques et enfants, même tenus en laisse..."_ Vieille marâtre ! _C'est vrai ! Les enfants sont insupportables dès qu'ils sont dans un magasin !_ _Ca finit toujours par du bazar, des bris, des cris, des pleurs et une bonne migraine... Nous perdons notre temps, et notre pause déjeuner._ D'ailleurs... _Oui ? _J'ai oublié de manger ! _Encore ?_ Ai-je le temps de prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine ? _Non..._ Tant pis.

* * *

Enfin fini. Assise sur la dernière marche d'un escabeau en bois, à deux mètres du sol, je savoure mes cinq minutes de paix avant la reprise des hostilités, en grignotant des biscuits que j'ai trouvés derrière le comptoir. J'ai l'air aigri, mais j'adore ce magasin. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans... Je compte réellement le reprendre quand j'aurai fini mes études, mais il y aurait de sérieuses modifications à apporter ! Comme cette histoire de famille. Je peux parfaitement comprendre l'envie de garder cette affaire dans le cadre familial, mais il y a des limites... Surtout que les Adayloth ne sont plus qu'une poignée sur tout le globe... Deux en Angleterre et quatre ou cinq en Océanie... Deux ici... Ma mère et moi... Dimanche dernier, c'était le treizième anniversaire de la disparition de Père, d'où l'état quasi-catatonique qui s'est emparé de Mère toute cette semaine. Comme chaque année... Mais cette fois, elle en est sortie plus tôt que prévu, avec la visite d'Aberforth en fin de matinée. Et je crois même qu'elle avait retrouvé ses repères quelques heures auparavant. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à leur entretien... Pourtant Aberforth ne discute jamais avec elle, c'est toujours à moi qu'il s'adresse... Les discussions de l'Ordre ne l'intéressent plus du tout depuis qu'elle a choisi de le quitter. Mais aujourd'hui, ils se sont enfermés dans le salon, sans même m'appeler...J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave. _Mais non, si c'était vraiment important, Sirius nous aurait contacté._

Le timbre de l'horloge dans l'arrière-boutique indique qu'il est temps d'arrêter de rêvasser. Je descends de mon piédestal et tire les rideaux des vitrines et de la porte, place le panneau d'indication sur « Ouvert" puis pars vers le comptoir. A peine arrivée au milieu de la pièce, un tintement de clochette m'indique l'entrée d'un client.

"Bonjour."

_Quel magnifique sourire hypocrite. _Désolé, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse donner pour le moment. Et s'il te plait, fais-toi un peu oublier, que nous ne recommencions pas comme hier... _Très bien, si ça peut te faire plaisir. _Et dire que nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de la journée...

Une petite dame, replète et rousse, entre, toute sourire, suivie d'un garçon de mon âge et d'une fille à peine plus jeune. Les Weasley... Au moins, ce sont des gens gentils, et pas trop embêtants... _Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire..._ Mais je vais arrêter oui ? Ca n'est pas le moment d'avoir une conversation avec moi-même. Se focaliser sur les clients, c'est ce que je dois faire.

Madame Weasley s'approche de moi et m'explique qu'elle a besoin des ingrédients de base pour Hogwarts, en me tendant une liste. Nul besoin d'en dire plus, je sais déjà que je dois aller piocher dans les pots de moindre classe. Les Weasley sont une famille vraiment pauvre, et acheter leurs fournitures scolaires doit être un vrai calvaire. Tous les ans, je voyais Ron dans l'incapacité de faire une potion correcte avec son matériel de mauvaise qualité. L'année dernière, j'ai fini par lui laisser une petite note, lui expliquant que nous avions un stock d'ingrédients de seconde zone, donc moins cher, mais qui restait quand même bien supérieur à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver chez nos concurrents... Le message a l'air d'être passé...

Pendant que je remplis leurs paquets, je remarque que Ron est parti dans les rayons de livres. Plus loin, Ginny observe le contenu de l'étagère des plumes. Elle a le visage fermé et les yeux dans le vague. Elle tend la main vers une grande plume blanche d'autruche, retient son geste et prestement croise les bras dans son giron. Soudain, son frère apparaît dans mon champ de vision et me fixe. Quand il s'aperçoit que je regarde sa soeur, il me fusille du regard. Je ramène vite mon attention sur le sachet que j'ai entre les mains. Madame Weasley perçoit mon trouble, car elle se tourne vers ses enfants. J'en profite pour relever la tête et je vois Ron qui dévisage sa mère, rouge de colère. Puis soudain, il fait demi-tour et quitte la boutique en claquant la porte. Ginny, elle, n'a pas bougé. Je me demande si elle s'est même rendue compte de la scène...

"Je suis désolée..." je murmure.

Madame Weasley me regarde à nouveau, elle tente un petit sourire triste, mais je vois bien qu'elle est au bord des larmes.

"Ca n'est pas de votre faute. Je devrais même vous remercier pour l'avoir aidée. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, ça aurait sans doute été bien pire," me dit-elle en se reprenant. "Tu viens ma chérie, nous partons."

Madame Weasley est quasiment arrivée à la porte quand il me vient une idée.

"Attendez !" Je sors de derrière mon comptoir et je cours vers la vitrine aux plumes. Je prends délicatement celle que Ginny admirait quelques secondes plus tôt, et je la lui tends. "Un petit cadeau pour vous remercier d'être venues chez nous. Je ne pense pas que tu en auras l'utilité dans une potion, mais elle fera une très jolie décoration. Ou tu peux la tailler pour écrire avec, comme tu voudras."

Les mains de Ginny se serrent sur la tige de la plume et se mettent à trembler.

"Nous ne pouvons pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop," me dit Madame Weasley gênée.

"J'insiste, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de la lui offrir."

"Merci infiniment," dit elle en partant.

Je les suis des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent du cadre de ma vitrine. Je ne reviens pas de la manoeuvre pathétique que j'ai utilisée pour tenter de me racheter. Pas de ma faute... Plus le temps passe et plus j'en doute. J'ai même la douloureuse impression que sans moi, ça ne serait pas arrivé... Du moins, pas comme ça. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le dire à qui que ce soit. ça aurait été leur donner la preuve que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

La cloche sonne à nouveau pour cette fois annoncer l'arrivée d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une famille de cinq personnes qui entre, puis un couple. Je sens le déluge s'abattre sur moi... L'important c'est d'être polie, souriante et serviable... Répondre à leurs questions, aussi stupides soient-elles, et ne pas s'énerver. Finalement ce magasin et l'école, c'est quasiment la même chose... Quand je suis ici, je m'entraîne pour ma mission de l'Ordre, et quand je suis à Hogwarts, j'apprends à me maîtriser pour ma vie future. Mais quelle vie ai-je choisi ? Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait dans les deux cas, j'aurais pris un temps de réflexion. D'un autre coté, j'aime ce que je fais. C'est comme partout, il y a des avantages et des inconvénients. Le magasin me permet d'élaborer des nouvelles Potions et l'Ordre me donne la possibilité de changer le monde. Il y a pire comme vie... Je pourrais être une... Weasley... Je pourrais être à la place de Ginny... _Arrête d'y penser ! Si dans deux semaines, ils se rendent compte que tu ne t'en es pas remise, notre couverture va en prendre un coup ! Persuade-toi que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire._ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Et bien faisons de notre mieux ! Parfois il vaut mieux écouter sa raison que sa conscience... _Et laquelle es-tu au juste ? _Aucune, je suis la partie de toi avec laquelle tu passes ton temps à discuter, puisque tu n'as personne d'autre à qui dire tout ça... _ça ne me rassure vraiment pas._ Tu te souviens du Sorcière Hebdo de Saïph qui préconisait des sessions chez un psychomage, pour des cas comme le nôtre ?_

"Mademoiselle Adayloth !"

Je relève la tête brusquement. Devant moi se tient Monsieur Anderson qui me contemple avec désapprobation. Je viens de me faire prendre en plein délit de rêverie. Pas bon. _Surtout avec le vieil Anderson... Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade._

"Monsieur Anderson ! Bonjour !" Je lui adresse un sourire hésitant.

"Ah, finalement ! J'ai crû que j'allais prendre racine !" rouspète-t-il.

_Bon, je te laisse. A ce soir !_ Non. Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui ! _Allez, sois une grande fille ! Ca t'entraînera pour quand, après dix ans de thérapie, je ne serai plus là pour te soutenir ! _Et voilà, je suis seule face au monstre qui me martyrise depuis des années... Chaque mois il vient ici, et chaque mois c'est la même chose. Des reproches sur nos produits, des questions dont il connaît déjà la réponse, et Merlin ne sait quoi d'autre... Qu'a t-il donc bien pu inventer aujourd'hui ?

"Je m'excuse pour le désagrément. Que puis-je pour vous ?" je tente de le calmer.

"Et bien, j'aurais quelques remarques à vous faire et j'aimerais aussi bénéficier de quelques conseils. C'est l'anniversaire de ma fille dans deux jours. Il me faut un cadeau," marmonne t-il.

"Mais très certainement," je soupire intérieurement, "et avez-vous déjà des idées ?"

"Non petite sotte, si j'en avais, je ne vous demanderais pas votre avis !" aboie t-il.

Rester calme à tout prix. Si je montre une seule once de faiblesse, je suis perdue...

"Et bien, tout dépend des goûts de votre fille. Préfèrerait-elle une potion, des onguents, ou plutôt un livre, du matériel et des ingrédients ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?"

Par Merlin et Viviane réunis, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !!

"Je vais vous montrer ce que nous avons en rayon," dis-je en passant devant le comptoir. Je tente vainement de ne pas remarquer la douzaine de clients qui attendent d'être servis.

* * *

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que c'est un parfait compromis," dis-je en emballant, dans du papier cadeau figurant des étoiles argentées scintillantes, un volumineux tome de "Potions et Secrets de beautés de nos Grand-mères". "êtes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir des ingrédients que nous avions choisis ?" je demande en jetant un coup d'oeil à la mallette et aux fioles qui reposent sur le comptoir à un mètre de nous. 

"Certain ! Je reviendrai chercher le livre ce soir, j'ai encore quelques courses à faire," dit-il, sans même demander si cela pose un problème.

Finalement, Monsieur Anderson a entrepris aujourd'hui de me faire déplacer la quasi totalité de mes marchandises. J'ai dû lui montrer tous les ingrédients, et lui expliquer leurs effets. Tous ça en portant un panier qui s'alourdissait à chaque minute, pour tout compte fait ne prendre qu'un bouquin... Je me demande ce que nous avons bien pu lui faire, pour qu'il me fasse subir ça à chaque fois... Mais bon, point positif, la plupart des clients qui attendaient se sont découragés et sont partis.

Je sers rapidement une dame qui a attendu 45 minutes pour une poignée de gemmes et des écailles de Dragon, et je m'en vais remettre en place ce que Monsieur Anderson m'a fait déranger.

Les bras chargés de fioles en tous genres, je longe les étagères, tentant tant bien que mal de n'en faire tomber aucune. Soudain la clochette retentit et j'entame mon petit cérémoniel, fermer les yeux, soupirer intérieurement, ouvrir les yeux, pivoter avec un sourire po...

"Sirius !!" je m'exclame en y ajoutant mon premier sourire franc de la journée.

Il me rend mon sourire et c'est là que je remarque qu'il est suivi. Une silhouette féminine plutôt petite, avec des cheveux bruns très frisés.

"Toi !" je croasse.

Et avant que je m'en rende compte, les bouteilles sont déjà en miettes à mes pieds.

* * *

"Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?" demande Nina notre elfe de maison, à nos invités. 

Sirius accepte d'un hochement de tête, la fille qui l'accompagne remercie l'elfe avec un sourire. Nina a un mouvement de recul, alors que je hausse un sourcil. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dire merci à un elfe. Quoi que, il paraît que Dumbledore le faisait toujours. C'est une drôle d'idée...

Je continue mon observation de la nouvelle venue. Elle détaille Nina qui amène un plateau où reposent une théière, quatre tasses et un sucrier en porcelaine.

"Tu n'as jamais vu d'elfe de maison ?" je lui demande sarcastique.

"Si, mais un jour quelqu'un de sage m'a dit que pour juger un humain, il fallait regarder la façon dont il traite ses subordonnés," me répond-elle sur le même ton.

Je prends la tasse que me tend l'elfe et je me redresse dans mon fauteuil. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque que Sirius a tiqué à ses paroles.

"Alors que vois-tu ici ?" lui demande t-il.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je dirais que cette elfe est bien traitée. Sa toge est propre, en bon état et à sa taille. Elle a l'air en bonne santé. Pourtant pour le peu que j'ai vu, elle ne doit pas être considérée comme plus qu'un objet parmi tant d'autre. Mais c'est quasiment toujours le cas... Et pour le peu que je sache, ça m'étonne encore moins de voir ça ici..." répond-elle avec un petit air supérieur.

Ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je m'apprête à lui poser la question, quand la porte du salon s'ouvre. Mère fait son entrée et se dirige doucement vers le fauteuil qui fait face à Sirius. Elle s'assoit, sans un regard pour nos invités et attend patiemment que Nina lui serve son thé. Elle en boit une gorgée et soudain lève les yeux vers la fille qui accompagne Sirius.

"Tu dois être Hermione," lui dit-elle, brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé.

Malgré la douceur de la voix de Mère, Hermione esquisse un sursaut.

"Euh, oui madame," bafouille t-elle.

"Bien," répond Mère en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Je regarde la scène, amusée. Les personnes qui rencontrent Mère pour la première fois sont toutes déstabilisées et Hermione n'échappe pas à la règle. Sirius me jette regard désapprobateur. Il doit juger que le supplice de Hermione doit prendre fin, car il entame la conversation.

"Aberforth nous a dit de venir vous voir Circé. Il n'a pas pu en dire plus, mais nous avons cru comprendre que vous aviez mis les choses au point avec lui. Ou alors que vous aviez des réponses."

Mère prend quelques secondes de réflexion, comme si elle considérait chaque mot prononcé par Sirius.

"Effectivement, il m'a mise au courant de votre situation."

Mais de quoi parlent-ils donc ? J'ai horreur d'être mise de coté, surtout quand ça concerne l'Ordre ou Sirius. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand Mère se tourne vers moi.

"Cette jeune fille provient d'un autre monde."

Je ravale ma question, surprise. Je me tourne vers Hermione qui s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je regarde alors Sirius.

"C'est possible une chose pareille ?" je lui demande.

"Visiblement, oui," me répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Ca expliquerait comment le tome 27 de mon herbier s'est retrouvé entre les mains de cette fille hier soir et était toujours sous le comptoir, lorsque j'ai vérifié deux minutes plus tard. Pourtant j'étais formelle, c'était bien ce livre.

"Et sais-tu comment tu es arrivée chez nous ?" je questionne, toujours un peu sceptique.

"On pense que ça serait à cause de ça," me répond-elle en tirant une chaîne de sous sa robe. A son extrémité se balance le pendentif de Grand-mère Gaïa.

"Où as-tu eu ça ?!" je m'écrie.

"Calme toi Thisbé, ça n'est pas le vôtre. Il appartient aux Adayloth de la dimension d'Hermione," me dit calmement Sirius.

J'interroge Mère du regard, elle acquiesce doucement.

"Celui de Gaïa est dans son coffret, dans ma chambre."

"Oh, désolée", je plonge mon nez dans ma tasse de thé.

"Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est déjà : comment ce bijou a pu m'amener ici. Mais surtout comment puis-je retourner chez moi ?" expose Hermione.

Je regarde Mère qui observe un rouge-gorge se nettoyant les plumes sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. Puis, tout naturellement, elle reporte son attention sur nous.

"Le pendentif est un Portoloin", dit-elle sans plus d'explication.

Le silence tombe à nouveau, et je vois bien que les paroles de ma mère n'ont pas aidé Hermione, bien au contraire. Je décide de prendre les choses en main.

"Dans notre famille, les femmes se passent de mères en filles des bijoux pour se protéger. Ils portent le symbole des Adayloth, un papillon, et sont au nombre de quatre : une bague, un pendentif, un peigne à cheveux et une broche. Ce sont des protections faites à partir de l'Ancienne Magie. Ils sont dans la famille depuis la première génération. C'est un fait assez connu, nous les portons très souvent, un peu comme des armoiries. La plupart des gens pensent que ces bijoux repoussent les sorts, mais en fait ce sont des Portoloins. Si l'une de nous est en danger, et qu'elle porte son bijou, la Magie du papillon l'amènera à l'aide la plus proche... Du moins c'est ce que Grand-mère me racontait lorsque j'étais enfant. Je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier par moi-même..."

Sirius hausse les sourcils, comme pour me demander pourquoi je déballe nos secrets de famille à une étrangère...

"Si tu fais confiance à cette Hermione, j'estime que nous pouvons faire de même. Et si cela peut l'aider, autant lui dire tout ce que nous savons. Au pire, une bonne dose de Filtre d'Oubli et rien ne se sera passé," je dis en haussant les épaules.

Hermione fronce les sourcils en m'entendant parler de cette potion avec tant de désinvolture.

"Ca n'a rien de personnel. C'est seulement une question de sécurité," je la rassure avec un sourire compatissant.

"On n'en est pas encore là," dit Sirius. "Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment le Portoloin a pu amener Hermione ici. Et surtout pourquoi ?"

Il marque un point. Je vois que Hermione me fixe, les yeux pleins de questions. Je me tourne alors vers Mère, qui est repartie vers son oiseau, qui lui s'amuse à sautiller sur la bordure. Tout le monde attend qu'elle réponde, mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Ce petit jeu pourrait durer des heures, elle ne s'en lasserait pas. Sirius est assez mal à l'aise et Hermione commence à perdre patience. Je me décide à la plaindre. Elle est perdue loin de chez elle, et elle se retrouve avec une lunatique qui détient des réponses, mais qui préfère les garder pour elle. Parce que je suis certaine que Mère en sait plus qu'elle n'en dit sur le sujet..._ D'un coté, elle ne dit rien_. Sirius a dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions car je l'entends soupirer.

"Circé, si vous avez la moindre idée, pourriez-vous nous aider ? Vous êtes notre dernière chance," supplie t-il.

Et la voilà de nouveau intéressée. Bien sûr, c'est ça qu'elle voulait, qu'ils l'implorent...

" Thisbé a oublié une partie de la légende", dit-elle sans cérémonie. " Ces Portoloins n'auraient pas eu besoin de l'Ancienne Magie pour seulement fonctionner en cas de danger imminent. Un banal Portoloin modifié par un bon Enchanteur peut le faire. Les nôtres agissent aussi dans l'autre sens. Si une femme de notre famille a besoin d'aide, et bien les autres Papillons se mettent à la recherche de la personne qui pourrait l'assister. Et lorsque cette personne finalement met la main sur un de nos bijoux, elle est envoyée près de l'Adayloth à secourir."

Elle déclare tout ceci avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde. Nous la regardons tous, même Nina, éberlués.

" Vous voulez dire que tout ça n'est pas un hasard ?" s'exclame Hermione.

" Nous ne croyons pas à une telle chose chez nous," rétorque Mère.

" Mais, si j'ai touché ce pendentif, c'était une coïncidence... La boîte était au fond d'une armoire, chez un antiquaire plein à craquer ! Si Ginny n'avait pas lâché un des cintres, jamais on ne l'aurait trouvé..." pense t-elle a voix haute.

" Mais c'est arrivé, et vous êtes ici. C'est donc que cela devait se faire," répond Mère.

" Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, je suis une étudiante. Je suis peut-être douée en cours, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de sauver quelqu'un ! Et d'abord, qui devrais-je aider ?"

Elle commence à paniquer. Sirius se lève et lui place une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas tiquer.

" Calme-toi Hermione. Il y a forcément une explication," dit-il doucement.

Hermione secoue la tête en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour réfuter ce qu'il vient de dire, ou alors pour se remettre les idées en place.

" La seule chose que l'on puisse dire pour le moment c'est que la personne à aider est Thisbé," reprend-il le visage assombri.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ?" je m'étonne, même si un début de réponse se forme dans mon esprit.

" Hermione est arrivée dans le magasin n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était là où tu te trouvais, à ce moment même," affirme t-il.

" Cela pourrait parfaitement être Mère !" j'objecte avec véhémence. "Elle était dans son atelier, juste en dessous du magasin ! Et d'ailleurs je me trouvais dans la réserve, pas dans la boutique. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !"

_Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu demandais tout l'après-midi ? _Ca m'aurait étonnée que tu ne te manifestes pas... Je ne pense pas que le pendentif considère mes problèmes de gestion de magasin comme un appel au secours... _Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Je ne parlais pas que de ça ! J'avais plutôt Ginny Weasley en tête, tu le sais bien ! Et ta mission, ta couverture, ta solitude si omniprésente que tu en es réduite à m'avoir inventée... _Tais-toi. _Tu le sais parfaitement que tu es celle qui a besoin d'aide._ Tais-toi. _Sans parler de toutes ces questions que tu te poses..._ Je t'ai dis de te taire !!_ D'accord, mais un dernier conseil, cette aide pourrait être ta planche de salut, tu ne devrais pas la négliger._

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de fixer Hermione, la pauvre ne sait pas trop où se mettre. Ce que je viens de me dire commence à faire du chemin dans mon esprit, et je dois baisser les bras. Sirius a raison, j'ai véritablement besoin d'aide.

"Soit," j'obtempère. "Imaginons que je sois celle à qui Hermione a été envoyée... Il reste quand même un gros problème... Hermione a une vie dans son monde, elle ne peut pas rester ici, juste parce qu'un papillon l'a décidé. Comment peut-elle retourner là-bas ?"

Je refuse de gâcher la vie d'une inconnue, parce que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seule. Visiblement Hermione a l'air parfaitement d'accord sur ce point, et elle dévisage Mère, attendant la réponse qui la ramènera chez elle.

" Je n'en ai aucune idée."

C'est un choc pour nous tous. Je découvre que l'omniscience que j'attribuais à ma Mère n'existe pas, et Sirius a l'air aussi étonné que moi. Hermione, quant à elle, voit tous ses espoirs de retour réduits à néant. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, et une vague de culpabilité m'assaille.

" Mais dans son message, Aberforth parlait d'un plan !" s'exclame Sirius.

Je hausse un sourcil. C'était donc cela, la visite de Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit d'y assister ? Tout ceci a l'air de me concerner autant que Hermione. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre Aberforth parfois.

Mère se lève de son fauteuil et se dirige vers la porte du salon. Nina accourt à sa suite pour ouvrir à sa place. Hermione, bouchée bée, la fixe, ne comprenant pas comment elle peut laisser une personne en détresse dans l'embarras. Sirius se dresse à son tour, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Je suis moi aussi gênée du comportement de ma mère, quand soudain elle se retourne.

"Hermione va rester avec nous et ira avec Thisbé à Hogwarts. Ses réponses sont sûrement là-bas," dit-elle d'un ton las.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle referme la porte, nous laissant tous trois déconcertés. Je me tourne vers nos invités et avec un petit sourire embarrassé, je leur propose une nouvelle tasse de thé.

* * *

"Et ici se trouve une autre chambre d'amis, qui sera la tienne pour le reste du mois. La mienne est juste à côté," dis-je en ouvrant la porte. 

Hermione me suit dans la pièce et regarde autour d'elle, déconcertée. Elle s'approche de la commode en ébène et passe la main dessus en la regardant attentivement. Puis elle fait de même pour la coiffeuse qui se trouve à quelques mètres de là. Je la regarde, étonnée. _Elle vérifie peut-être que nous faisons souvent les poussières. _Si c'est ça, elle va être déçue... Rappelle-moi d'envoyer Nina pendant le dîner.

Elle continue son inspection et à présent, elle va vers la grande armoire de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle reste devant pendant quelques secondes à la fixer sans bouger.

"Euh, Hermione ?"

Elle ne cligne même pas des yeux. Puis après quelques instants, elle avance prudemment le bras droit vers la poignée et ouvre le battant, tout doucement.

"Hermione, ça va ?"

Je vais lentement vers elle, pour mieux voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle a l'air de chercher quelque chose, mais la penderie est vide. Sa poitrine se soulève légèrement et s'abaisse dans un soupir silencieux, et je vois ses lèvres se tordre en une moue contrite. Elle referme la porte et va s'asseoir sur le grand lit à baldaquin bleu.

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça," je commence à m'excuser. "Jusqu'à il y a une demi-heure, je n'avais pas vraiment pris cette histoire de papillon très au sérieux. Et même si j'y avais cru, je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça attirerait quelqu'un d'une autre dimension... Je ferai tout pour t'aider à rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible."

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, comme si elle me découvrait pour la première fois.

"Tu n'étais pas comme ça hier," lâche t-elle sans préambule.

J'écarquille les yeux.

"Hier ? Euh, et bien... Je... Tu m'as prise au dépourvu. Tu avais un de mes livres privés entre les mains," je bégaye, ne sachant pas trop où elle veut en venir.

"Pas avec moi," coupe t-elle. "Avec Ethan. Tu étais complètement différente."

_Merde_. Tiens, ça t'apprendra à être aussi odieuse avec les gens. P_ersonne n'était sensé entendre cette conversation ! _Et bien elle était là ! Et qui va devoir rattraper tout ça ?_ Hum, voyons... Toi ! _Comme d'habitude..._ J'adore n'être que la petite voix dans ta tête..._J'attends avec impatience le jour où JE serai la voix dans TA tête..._ Ca n'arrivera pas_.Ca vaut peut-être mieux en effet...

"ça, c'est un cas à part... Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec Ethan, et d'autres personnes très ciblées. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton monde, mais tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un qui t'horripile tellement que tu rêves de lui écraser ton chaudron sur le nez dès qu'il est dans les parages. Non ?"

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, et un petit sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres. Je crois que mon exemple très graphique lui plaît beaucoup.

"Ethan est une des personnes les plus prétentieuses que je connaisse... Quoi qu'il y a pire. En tout cas, ce que tu as vu hier, c'est très rare et seulement quand j'ai l'occasion de le faire enrager."

"J'ai un cas assez similaire dans mon Hogwarts... Je lui ai même mis la gifle de sa vie en troisième année," rit-elle avec une touche de nostalgie dans le regard.

"Tu es en quelle année ?"

"Sixième, l'année dernière. J'aurais dû passer en septième, mais avec les récents évènements, mes amis et moi, nous avons quitté l'école. Tu sais, avec la mort de Dumbledore, Hogwarts a failli fermer chez moi. La moitié des élèves n'ira sans doute pas à la rentrée, si ce n'est les trois-quarts. Nous avons préféré partir de notre côté pour combattre Voldemort. Mais je suis studieuse, alors je maîtrise déjà la majorité du programme de septième année," explique-t-elle.

"Nous serons ensemble dans la plupart des cours alors. Tu es une Ravenclaw, c'est ça ?"

"Non, j'ai failli. Mais le Choixpeau m'a finalement envoyée à Gryffindor," avoue-t-elle, un soupçon d'orgueil dans la voix.

"Aïe..." je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'étonne Hermione.

Je ne sais pas trop comment lui expliquer ça sans la vexer.

"Et bien... Disons que chez nous, être un Gryffindor, ça n'est pas exactement ce dont rêvent les gens... "

"Comment ça ?"

"Sans vouloir te blesser, les Gryffindors sont la risée de Hogwarts... Finir chez eux, c'est une déchéance sociale. Je suis persuadée que la plupart des premières années passe au Choixpeau en pensant "Pas Gryffindor !" J'étais contente de ne pas du tout convenir à leurs critères..."

" La risée ?" Elle est abasourdie.

"Il vaut, de loin, mieux être un Hufflepuff qu'un Gryffindor," j'ajoute, en me demandant quand même si ma phrase aura du sens pour elle.

" Oh... Et qu'est-ce que tu es dans ce cas ?" demande t-elle, un sourcil levé.

" Slytherin, la Maison Reine."

_Je crois que tu viens de la casser..._

" Slytherin est la meilleure Maison de Hogwarts ? Ce nid de serpents ? De... De Mangemorts ?" explose t-elle.

J'opine de la tête à ses questions, quand soudain elle s'arrête pensive et éclate d'un rire nerveux.

"Des Mangemorts... Bien sûr... Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Un monde où Voldemort dirige est à son image..."

"Quand Albus Dumbledore était encore avec nous, il paraît que Slytherin était une maison haïe. Après sa disparition, elle a prit sa revanche, et Gryffindor a été traînée dans la boue. Avec les années, ça a empiré. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même," j'explique.

Je me lève du lit et lisse ma robe noire.

"Nous allons devoir réfléchir à un plan qui te permettra d'entrer à Hogwarts sans attirer trop de soupçons. Tu dois te douter que ça ne sera pas facile du tout. J'ai été entraînée à l'Occlumancie dès mes 7 ans pour pouvoir y aller avec un minimum de sécurité. Et j'ai eu la peur au ventre durant quasiment mes cinq premières années."

"Ils vérifient souvent ce que les élèves ont dans la tête ?" elle s'étonne.

"Pas ouvertement, mais c'est quelque chose de très probable. Et puis, avec le cours d'Occlumancie-Legilimencie, il vaut mieux être prudent," je remarque, en ouvrant la marche vers la cuisine.

" Vous apprenez ça à l'Ecole ?" s'écrie t-elle, en s'arrêtant en haut de l'escalier.

Je me retourne et la regarde, un sourcil levé.

" Pas vous ?"

" Non, c'est bien trop dangereux... Ce genre de pouvoir n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains..."

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

" Tu n'as pas tort... Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous avons ce cours. Il n'est pas ouvert à tout le monde, l'entrée se fait sur dossier. C'est le professeur qui décide de ceux qui peuvent y assister. Et seuls les meilleurs en ont le droit. Officiellement, c'est pour des raisons de capacités, n'importe qui ne peut pas y arriver. Officieusement, seuls les aspirants Mangemorts sont acceptés."

" Mais j'ai crû comprendre que tu y allais," dit-elle, perplexe.

" C'est le cas... Ma mission va bien plus loin qu'être une simple taupe dans l'Ecole. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, je suis supposée devenir une Mangemort."

La nouvelle la laisse sans voix. Je souris tristement.

" Il y a mieux comme plan de carrière, je sais... Mais si ça peut aider à le faire tomber. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Mangemorts chez toi, mais ici ce sont des personnes triées sur le volet, le cercle d'intimes du Maître. J'ai la "chance" d'avoir eu des parents Mangemorts, donc je suis en très bonne place pour le devenir moi-même."

Je sors une assiette d'un placard et y dispose des cookies. Je les tends à Hermione qui ne bouge pas.

" Tu peux en prendre un, je n'essaye pas de t'empoisonner," je dis en rigolant, "Je n'adhère pas du tout à ses idées. J'ai grandi dans les préceptes de l'Ordre tu sais, c'est pour eux que je suis devenue une taupe. Pour que nous arrivions à nous débarrasser de lui. Si je l'appelle le Maître, c'est par habitude. A Hogwarts, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, je suis sensée être une de ses futures suivantes. Ca fait sept ans à présent que je dois l'appeler ainsi chaque jour, à la fin je n'y prête même plus attention, c'est un automatisme."

Elle avance alors la main vers les biscuits, en attrape un, et commence à le grignoter. C'était donc bien ça qui la gênait...

"Par contre, si tu dois venir avec moi là-bas, tu vas devoir apprendre à ne plus grimacer quand tu entends "Maître," je remarque. "Et tu vas devoir le dire, sinon tu vas être soupçonnée et ça ne serait vraiment pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour moi... "

"D'accord," répond-elle, peu convaincue. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, moi aussi au début je l'avais pris comme ça.

"Nous devons mettre beaucoup de choses au point avant le 1er Septembre," je remarque, "par quoi veux-tu commencer ?"

" Et bien," elle hésite, "ta mère... Elle est vraiment toujours comme ça ?"

Je ris, surtout de sa gène. Circé a réussi son petit effet.

" Malheureusement pour toi, oui. J'ai moi-même parfois du mal à la comprendre. Elle parle très peu, et est très concise dans ses réponses. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle ne s'embarrasse jamais de détails... A vrai dire, ça doit être la première fois depuis des années qu'elle parle autant dans une seule conversation. Durant ton séjour ici, tu la verras sans doute très peu. Sûrement pour le thé, le soir au dîner, et peut-être au sous-sol, si tu y vas. De toute façon, elle ne fera pas attention à ta présence."

" A ce point-là ?" s'étonne t-elle.

" Un été, j'ai invité ma meilleure amie pendant tout un mois, sans lui demander la permission. Elle n'a jamais fait une seule remarque et a fait comme si de rien n'était... Ma mère est vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre," j'explique. "Tant que tu ne vas pas dans son laboratoire, elle n'en a rien à faire."

Hermione mâchonne un autre cookie, songeuse.

" Et ça ne te dérange pas que je sois ici pendant deux semaines ?"

" A vrai dire, ça m'arrange plus qu'autre chose. Déjà je serai moins seule et ça n'est pas un mal, mais surtout j'ai effectivement besoin d'aide..." je dis avec un petit sourire en coin. Il m'est venu une idée...

" C'est-à-dire ? Tu as dit le contraire tout à l'heure..." dit-elle suspicieuse.

" Tu t'y connais en Potions et en ingrédients ?" je demande avec un petit air innocent.

* * *

Finalement cette journée s'est révélée moins terrible que prévu. Je viens de gagner quelqu'un avec qui passer mes journées, et qui n'est pas une voix dans ma tête. Quelqu'un qui est au courant de ma mission, qui partage mes opinions et quelqu'un avec qui je peux être complètement moi-même. Et surtout quelqu'un pour m'aider au magasin ! 

Même si elle n'a pas le niveau pour fabriquer les Potions, Hermione peut parfaitement m'assister lors de leurs réalisations. Et elle a de solides connaissances qui lui permettront de vendre au magasin. C'est ce qui, d'ailleurs, a emmené notre plan pour la faire entrer à Hogwarts sans souci. Vu que soi-disant, seul un Adayloth peut travailler au magasin, et bien elle n'a qu'à en devenir une...

Voilà pourquoi je suis en train d'écrire au Directeur de Hogwarts, pour lui soumettre l'inscription de Hermione Adayloth, fille de Hector et Ariane Adayloth, le frère et la belle-soeur de Mère. La Nouvelle-Zélande n'ayant pas d'Ecole de Magie digne de ce nom, mes cousins et cousines ont toujours eu des précepteurs. D'après l'histoire que nous avons inventée, Hermione souhaite entrer elle aussi à l'Ecole Supérieure des Potions d'Oxford. Pour cela, elle doit être diplômée de Hogwarts, sinon elle devra se contenter de celle de Brisbane, qui est réputée pour son niveau quasi-lamentable. J'ajoute quelques insinuations, portant à croire que Hermione serait heureuse d'allouer ses services au Maître, puis j'apporte la missive à Mère pour qu'elle la signe. Elle s'exécute sans même lire ce que j'ai écrit, heureuse de ne pas avoir à trouver une idée elle-même. J'accroche le parchemin à la patte de Mandrake, notre Grand-Duc, et l'envoie, en lui signifiant l'urgence du message.

"J'espère que nous aurons la réponse lundi", je dis un peu nerveuse.

"Tu penses qu'il y a un risque pour que je sois refusée ?" demande ma nouvelle cousine, d'une petite voix.

"Je n'en sais rien du tout.", je soupire. " Mais bon, notre famille est plutôt importante, je ne pense pas qu'ils prendraient le risque de nous avoir à dos. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'ils aillent vérifier si une Hermione Adayloth existe... L'Ordre s'occupe de t'inventer un passé, mais j'espère qu'ils pourront le faire à temps... Sirius et Remus sont déjà partis à Auckland, à ce que Mère m'a dit."

Je mordille mes lèvres avec appréhension. Je déteste savoir Sirius loin de Londres, surtout pour une mission, aussi facile soit-elle.

" Maintenant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. "

* * *

"...Trente litres d'encre de Kraken, cinq kilos de perles de rosée, deux cents fleurs d'hibiscus et une vingtaine de Pierres de Lune. Je crois que ça sera suffisant." Je finis de retranscrire la liste sur un parchemin. "Quand pensez-vous pouvoir me livrer ?" 

"Vendredi pour la majorité, mais ne pensez pas avoir les griffes de Sphinx avant un bon mois, l'espèce devient beaucoup trop rare. Et ça ne sera pas avant novembre pour le crin de licorne des neiges," me répond Monsieur O' Donnell, notre fournisseur, en se levant.

"Parfait, vous verrez avec ma mère pour ces deux livraisons. Essayez d'avoir au plus vite les griffes, nous commençons à sérieusement en manquer. Pour le crin, repoussez à décembre s'il le faut, nous le voulons épais et soyeux. Et seulement d'animaux adultes mais pas trop âgés. Je ne veux pas d'ingrédients instables ou à capacités réduites," j'ajoute en serrant la main du petit homme. Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu et prend le chapeau que lui tend Nina.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de l'arrière-boutique et tire le rideau. Dans le magasin, une foule se presse autour des étagères et entre les rayons de livres. Monsieur O' Donnell me salue une dernière fois et se fraye, tant bien que mal, un passage entre les clients.

"Oh Thisbé, tu tombes bien ! Il n'y a pas de crochets de crotales en poudre dans les tiroirs. Est-ce qu'il en reste en stock ?"

Hermione vient vers moi en se tordant les mains.

"Carré des reptiles, 3è étagère en partant du bas. Si tu veux prendre une petite pause de 5 minutes, n'hésite pas. Je vais m'occuper des clients."

Cela fait une semaine que Hermione est arrivée ici, et je suis étonnée par ses qualités d'adaptation. Elle a tout de suite été d'une grande efficacité en ce qui concernait le magasin. Grâce à elle, j'arrive à gérer l'afflux de clients et merci Merlin, le vieil Anderson ne s'est pas décidé à tester notre nouvelle employée. _Espérons seulement qu'elle se débrouillera aussi bien à Hogwarts._ Il n'y a pas de raison, elle est intelligente et je serai là pour l'épauler. _Tu m'as l'air bien confiante tout à coup, ça n'est pas dans ton habitude. _Juste une prise de conscience, en me méfiant autant de mes alliés que de mes ennemis je deviens paranoïaque, et cela pourrait bien devenir suspect. Je donne donc le bénéfice du doute à Hermione. _L'idée est bonne, mais fait tout de même attention, elle n'est là que depuis une semaine. Et c'est une Gryffindor, ça risque de nous attirer des ennuis !_ J'ai un plan pour résoudre ce problème. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que nous en avons un autre un peu plus urgent sur les bras...

"Paul Callister, que puis-je pour toi ?" je lance au garçon qui attend de l'autre coté du comptoir.

"Thisbé... Ta... euh... cousine s'occupait de ma... euh... liste de course. Tu peux te charger d'un autre client, je vais attendre son retour," s'empresse-t-il de dire, en cherchant quelque chose des yeux sur l'étal.

Je m'empare du parchemin qu'il allait attraper et commence à le lire.

"Poudre d'asphodèle, belladone, jus d'armoise, poudre de crochets de crotales, orties émincés, concentré de bile de tortue... Très joli mélange !"

"C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est pour Hogwarts. Et pour ma mère !" explique-t-il avec empressement.

"Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile... Aucun de ces ingrédients n'est sur la liste de Hogwarts et ta mère est passée il y a 3 jours. Et je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle irait faire de ce genre de choses... De plus, tu pourrais avoir les plantes gratuitement dans les serres de l'Ecole à la rentrée... Ce que j'ai sous les yeux sont des somnifères et un mélange qui développe des furoncles... Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit, à toi et tes amis, de vous adresser ailleurs pour ce genre de blagues puériles !" dis-je à voix basse mais fermement.

"Il y a un problème ?" demande Hermione, dans mon dos.

Elle est revenue avec un grand pot en céramique et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, finalement Paul ne va rien prendre. Il a oublié sa bourse chez lui," je dis, en signifiant d'un regard noir au petit plaisantin de se taire.

"Je suis tête en l'air parfois," s'excuse-t-il.

Hermione n'a pas l'air convaincu par notre explication, mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle sourit poliment à Paul puis part ravitailler un des tiroirs.

"Bien, si tu le permets, je vais aller m'occuper de gens qui ont besoin de moi pour des choses importantes. Et ne cherche pas un autre moyen de rendre le voyage de l'Hogwarts Express plus "intéressant". Il détesterait ça," j'ajoute, un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

Paul se retourne et me dévisage.

"Je ne rigole pas. Il adore être spectateur de bonnes blagues de temps en temps, mais il ne supporte pas d'en être la victime. Et ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire n'est pas exactement dans ses goûts... Crois-moi, je vous rends un grand service," j'ajoute sur le même ton.

Il semble avoir compris le message. Il acquiesce d'un air sombre et part sans demander son reste. Hermione vient à mes cotés et m'interroge des yeux.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, il y a trop de monde pour le moment."

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le magasin n'a pas désempli et je vois que Hermione commence à vraiment fatiguer. 

"Courage, plus qu'une demi-heure et c'est fini," je murmure en passant derrière elle.

"Fini... Il reste demain avant le week-end et encore une semaine après ça. Je n'ai pas autant travaillé depuis ma troisième année !" elle s'exclame avant de baisser la voix. "Comment tu y arrives ?"

"Je fais ça depuis que je suis toute petite. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'aidais mes parents au magasin. Et quand je n'étais pas en train de remplir des étagères, j'étais dans le laboratoire en train d'étudier les potions. C'est comme ça que j'occupais mes journées avant d'entrer à Hogwarts. Je suis juste habituée."

"C'est plus de la passion à ce point-là..." remarque t-elle, après avoir poussé un petit sifflement admiratif.

"Que veux-tu, j'ai les potions dans le sang. Avant même de savoir parler, je savais ce que je ferai de ma vie. Mais pour y arriver, je n'avais pas trente-six solutions. Je me suis juste donnée les moyens," je déclare tout en rangeant des bouteilles dans un sachet. "J'ai l'impression de me justifier..." je constate en grimaçant.

A ce moment, l'interphone au bout du comptoir s'illumine. Mère veut me parler... Hermione fait une moue interrogative, je hausse les épaules avec circonspection. Je lui laisse le magasin, et descends au sous-sol.

* * *

Quand j'entre dans son laboratoire, Mère mélange délicatement le contenu d'un chaudron d'une main, tout en tournant les pages d'un grimoire de l'autre. Près d'elle, une plume gratte des notes sur un parchemin. Elle ne lève même pas les yeux à mon arrivée. Je me fige devant sa table et attends patiemment qu'elle finisse son travail. Encore quelques tours de spatules et elle relève enfin la tête. Elle me fixe de son regard éteint et soudain referme le livre dans un claquement sourd. Je sursaute malgré moi et tente de me reprendre. 

"Vous m'avez appelé ?" je demande simplement.

Elle acquiesce doucement et commence à fouiller dans le tas de parchemins qui l'entoure. Pendant qu'elle cherche, je m'amuse à regarder si quelque chose a changé dans la pièce depuis ma dernière visite. Les bibliothèques sont toujours pleines à craquer de grimoires, de cahiers de notes et de parchemins poussiéreux qui n'ont pas été ouverts depuis un bout de temps. Les étagères plient dangereusement sous le poids des fioles et des ustensiles de préparation. Dans un coin une vingtaine de chaudrons de toutes tailles sont entassés et attendent leur tour pour être utilisés. Sur les quatre paillasses que compte le laboratoire, sept chaudrons attendent sur le feu, leur contenu frémissant. Un huitième repose, vide. Décidément tout est exactement à la même place depuis 18 ans, si ce n'est plus, même les toiles d'araignées qui tiennent lieu de décoration. Je me demande vraiment à quoi peut bien servir Nina...

Je reporte mon attention sur Mère qui tient dans ses mains une enveloppe cachetée à la cire verte. Elle me la tend en silence puis prend une autre spatule pour tourner une des sept mixtures. La plume recommence à gratter sur du parchemin. Je quitte le laboratoire.

Une fois la porte refermée, j'expire longuement. L'air est tellement pesant quand Mère est dans les parages… Je lève l'enveloppe devant mes yeux et commence à l'inspecter. L'adresse a été tracée à l'encre noire, d'une écriture petite et serrée, élégante mais masculine. Je la retourne pour examiner le cachet. _Oh oh_... De la cire verte émeraude, dans laquelle est imprimée une tête de mort dont un serpent s'échappe de la bouche. La Marque des Ténèbres. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?_ Je ne sais pas, j'espère juste que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Hermione._ L'écriture m'étonne. _J'inspire autant d'air que mes poumons le permettent et j'ouvre l'enveloppe d'un coup sec. Autant en avoir le coeur net. Je tire un morceau de parchemin et parcours la missive des yeux. Je recrache l'air que j'ai emmagasiné avec rage.

"Quel sale petit con !" je fulmine en froissant la feuille. "Un jour il va me le payer."

Je tente de retrouver mon calme puis je remonte dans le magasin.

* * *

"Au revoir et merci de votre visite !" s'exclame Hermione avec emphase, en raccompagnant une vieille dame à la porte. 

Une fois celle-ci close, elle place la plaque sur "Fermé" et s'écrit" : "19h !!!" les yeux brillants. J'éclate de rire en la regardant tirer les rideaux avec entrain.

"Et bien, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va être demain soir," je déclare en pouffant.

"Ne m'en parle pas. Si le samedi est pire qu'aujourd'hui, ça va être ingérable !" dit-elle avec horreur.

"Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-toi que nous sommes deux à présent," je la rassure. "Non, ne ferme pas le rideau de la porte, et rouvre-la. J'attends quelqu'un."

"Ah oui ? Qui ça ?" demande t-elle, le sourire retrouvé.

"Détrompe-toi, c'est un client spécial. Il ne peut pas venir pendant les heures d'ouverture, il passe donc ce soir."

"Très bien," répond-elle en tournant la clé dans la porte. "Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec ce Paul ?"

"Oh, rien de très important. Je ne pouvais rien dire devant les clients, ça n'aurait pas été très professionnel. Paul Callister est un Hufflepuff de sixième année à Hogwarts, il fait parti d'une bande de petits malins qui font sans arrêt des blagues plus ou moins drôles. Vu la liste qu'il t'avait donnée, il en préparait une pour l'Hogwarts Express. Je l'ai juste convaincu que l'idée était très mauvaise..."

"Tu sais ce qu'il préparait ?" demande t-elle en revenant vers moi.

"Une potion de furoncles, très bon goût n'est-ce pas ?"

"Dans mon monde, les blagueurs de services étaient des jumeaux. Ils auraient bien fait un coup..." elle est coupée en pleine phrase par la cloche de l'entrée.

Un jeune homme brun vient de pousser la porte. Il se dirige vers nous en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux émeraude me fixent de derrière ses lunettes rondes.

"Harry !" s'exclame une voix un peu trop aiguë.

D'un même mouvement, nous tournons nos têtes vers Hermione qui a les mains écrasées contre la bouche. Ses yeux brillent et des larmes commencent à se former au coin de ses yeux.

_Et m... _

Harry pivote vers elle, et d'un mouvement rapide lui attrape une main et la baise en s'inclinant.

"Mademoiselle, enchantée de faire votre connaissance," murmure-t-il.

Je roule des yeux, en prenant toutefois garde à ce qu'il ne le remarque pas. A ce même moment, la cloche retentit à nouveau.

"Et bien, tu ne perds pas ton temps à ce que je vois. Je tourne le dos quelques minutes et je te retrouve en pleine conquête," s'exclame le nouveau venu.

"Et alors, ça te gêne ?" répond Harry, qui n'a pas quitté Hermione des yeux, avec un imperceptible soupçon de menace dans la voix.

"Non, non, je rigole," s'empresse de dire l'autre.

"Tu sais ce que je pense de ce genre de familiarité," ajoute Harry avec humeur.

Cette fois, il s'est tourné vers son interlocuteur. J'en profite pour regarder Hermione qui a complètement changé d'expression. De l'euphorie, elle vient de passer à la stupéfaction et à... l'horreur ? Je me racle la gorge pour la ramener au plus vite à la réalité, avant que les deux jeunes hommes se rendent compte que quelque chose cloche. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et me regarde, l'air hagard.

"Adayloth", me salue sèchement le nouvel arrivant.

"Malfoy", je réponds d'un ton égal en soutenant son regard gris. "La prochaine fois que tu m'annonces votre visite, nul besoin d'utiliser ce cachet..." je rajoute avec mépris.

"Pourquoi donc ? Il t'a fait peur ? Tu as des choses à cacher ?" remarque t-il avec son sempiternel sourire en coin.

"Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur ! C'est à ça que sert la Marque, à nous rappeler que le Maître a tout pouvoir sur nous. Qui serait assez stupide pour s'en amuser ?" je crache avec colère.

Le sourire de Malfoy se rétracte en une moue boudeuse, et je remarque que Hermione a encore tiqué au mot "Maître". J'ai l'impression que Harry l'a aussi vu, mais l'expression de contentement qu'il arbore montre qu'il se méprend sur son sens. Il pense qu'elle est juste terrifiée par l'évocation de Voldemort. _Il n'a pas de mal d'un coté, elle va s'évanouir si ça continue !_ Merlin...

"Et si nous allions nous asseoir ?" je propose avec un entrain qui n'a rien de naturel, surtout pour un si mauvais changement de conversation.

"Bonne idée, et peut-être prendras-tu le temps de me présenter cette personne," me sermonne gentiment Harry.

"Mais très certainement. Hermione est ma cousine, elle vient de Nouvelle-Zélande et elle va passer cette année avec nous à Hogwarts. Mais je suis sûre que tu le savais déjà," j'expose avec le plus de détachement possible. "Si j'insiste autant pour que nous allions nous installer quelque part, c'est parce que Hermione n'a jamais rencontré de gens vraiment importants, et je ne pense pas qu'elle tienne debout très longtemps," j'ajoute avec une pointe de moquerie.

Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprès d'elle pour ça...

"Très bien, on te suit," dit-il en balayant l'air de la main.

J'attrape Hermione par le bras et la tire doucement vers l'arrière-boutique. La pauvre fait pitié à voir. Elle connaît Draco et Harry, c'est évident, mais ils ne doivent pas être pareils chez elle. A chaque pas, elle reprend un peu ses esprits. Derrière nous, les deux jeunes hommes discutent mais leur conversation est inintelligible. J'entends Harry s'esclaffer puis Draco rétorquer :

"Ca se comprend, ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Au pas suivant, les jambes de Hermione se dérobent sous ses pieds

* * *

Adossée contre le battant de la chambre de Hermione, je l'observe depuis déjà cinq minutes en silence. Elle est allongée sur son lit et fixe le plafond avec insistance. Je me décide à sortir de mon mutisme, ce petit jeu ne va pas durer jusqu'à demain.

"Hermione, tu n'as pas touché à ton repas," je dis en marchant jusqu'à la commode où repose un plateau contenant une assiette de soupe à la tomate et une autre de gigot aux haricots aussi froides l'une que l'autre. "Mourir de faim ne va rien changer à la situation, tu sais."

"La situation ? Tu te rends compte de la "situation" ?" explose t-elle en se relevant brusquement, me faisant tressaillir.

"Non. Non, je ne comprends pas puisque tu ne m'as rien expliqué ! En trois heures, tu n'as fait que tomber dans les pommes et regarder ce satané plafond ! Même après le départ de Harry et Draco, tu n'as pas daigné expliquer ton comportement plus que suspect ! Donc non, je suis désolée mais je ne me "rends pas compte de la situation" !" j'éclate à mon tour.

Elle se fige et la colère sur son visage se décompose pour laisser place à de la stupéfaction.

"Excuse-moi d'avoir crié", je m'empresse d'ajouter à voix posée. "Mais si tu veux bien me raconter toute l'histoire, je t'écoute," dis-je en m'essayant à ses cotés.

Elle me dévisage longuement puis prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

"Dans mon monde, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais Harry Potter est l'un d'entre eux, c'est même mon meilleur ami. Quand "l'accident" est arrivé, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Harry et moi étions chez un antiquaire. Ce sont, avec ma famille, les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Depuis une semaine que je suis ici, j'ai passé chaque seconde à me demander quand je les reverrai. J'attendais stupidement que l'un d'eux pousse la porte du magasin et qu'il me sorte d'ici."

"Mais Harry ne t'a pas reconnue..." je continue.

"Non. Enfin si, il ne me connaissait pas, mais je m'en doutais," me contredit-elle.

"Alors où est le problème ?"

"Tout le reste ! Déjà, la façon de se tenir et de me faire le baise-main. Mon Harry aurait lancé un vague "salut" avec le regard fuyant. Il n'aime pas parler à des inconnus. Mais ensuite Malfoy est entré et... Ils sont amis ?" demande t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus incongrue du monde.

"Hmm, je ne sais pas si c'est exactement le terme, mais ça doit être la chose qui s'en approche le plus," je déclare après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Ces deux-là ont été collés ensemble depuis la petite enfance. Je suppose que si Harry était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il pourrait considérer Draco comme son meilleur ami. Selon le protocole, Draco est un peu comme le familier de Harry," j'explique tout en me demandant si cette histoire a du sens.

Hermione me fixe, cligne des yeux et pousse un "Quoi ?" retentissant. _Chez elle, Draco n'a pas l'air d'être un ami. Nous devrions la laisser raconter son histoire, sinon nous allons nous mélanger les pinceaux._

"Une seule chose à la fois. Restons concentré sur ce qui n'est pas normal pour toi. Je ferai les modifications plus tard."

Elle affiche une moue dubitative, puis finalement relance son explication. Ainsi, j'apprends que Draco est la nemesis de Harry, qu'il fait tout pour lui rendre la vie dure. Elle me raconte aussi combien elle a été choquée par la façon dont Harry parlait à Draco. Que le sien n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux et que c'était ce qui l'avait vraiment choquée sur le moment. Le Harry qui avait fait irruption avait exactement le genre de comportement qu'arborait Draco Malfoy chez elle.

"Vu son éducation, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu grandir autrement," je m'étonne. "Sauf si..."

"Sauf s'il n'a pas été élevé comme ça," me coupe-t-elle. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois évanouie ? Harry n'est pas le fils de Voldemort, par Merlin ! C'est le fils de James et Lily Potter ! Pourquoi... Comment a-t-il fini avec ce monstre ?!" s'écrie-t-elle.

"La version officielle veut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait sauvé le petit Harry des ruines de Godric's Hollow et que, dans sa grande clémence, il l'ait adopté pour en faire son héritier," je récite d'un ton peu convaincu.

"Voldemort a attaqué Godric's Hollow! Il a assassiné James et Lily ! Il ne voulait pas sauver Harry, il était là pour le tuer !"

"Je suis de l'Ordre, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas là par hasard," je tente de la calmer. "Mais dis-moi, s'il était sa cible, pourquoi ton Harry est toujours vivant ?"

"D'après Dumbledore, il y a de l'Ancienne Magie dans l'histoire. Je n'ai pas les détails, je sais seulement que l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort s'est retourné contre lui. C'est comme ça qu'il a..." Ses yeux s'arrondissent comme des billes, "...chuté. C'est pour ça qu'il dirige votre monde ! Il n'a pas attaqué Harry, donc il n'a pas été arrêté."

Je la regarde, perplexe.

"D'après toi, mon monde est dans cet immense bourbier parce que le grand méchant Voldemort a soudain eu un élan de paternité ? C'est n'importe quoi !"

"Pourtant tu vois une autre explication ? Je ne dis pas qu'en voyant Harry, il s'est dit qu'il allait le garder. Il est bien trop tordu pour ça. Il avait sans doute une raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Mais le résultat est là ! Il n'a pas tenté de le tuer, et ça l'a sauvé." Elle se prend la tête dans les mains. "Merlin ! Voldemort dirige le monde, il a adopté ce qui devait être son pire ennemi et je suis coincée ici..."

"Si ça peut te rassurer, la situation ne m'enchante pas non plus... Sauf pour ce qui est de ta présence." Je lui adresse un petit sourire réconfortant.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça," réalise-t-elle avec horreur. "C'est seulement que..."

"Pas la peine de t'excuser. Personne n'aimerait être ici. Je donnerais tout pour être ailleurs," je soupire.

Elle me rend mon sourire et soudain hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

"Tu pourrais développer ce "Draco est le familier de Harry" ? Parce que ça sonne vraiment bizarrement dans ma tête."

"C'était une idée de Voldemort. Quand il a adopté Harry, il l'a surprotégé et l'a enfermé au Manoir. Il a été élevé dans le pur dogme de Voldemort qui voulait en faire le serviteur parfait. L'Ordre a tenté de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ça a été une de mes premières missions, sans que je le sache. Mes parents m'emmenaient au Manoir lorsqu'il y avait des soirées et après coup, je devais raconter comment avait agi Harry et le genre de choses qu'il disait."

"Et comment était-il ?" me demande Hermione avec appréhension.

"Le pire gamin que j'ai jamais rencontré. D'une prétention sans égale, pensant que tout lui était dû et incroyablement retors. Il s'amusait à piéger les gens qui l'entouraient, à leur faire dire et faire n'importe quoi. Heureusement que j'étais trop petite pour comprendre que j'étais une taupe, il aurait pu me le faire cracher sans que je m'en rende compte. Et il n'a quasiment pas changé depuis. La seule grosse différence, c'est que maintenant il se cache derrière des manières mielleuses. Rien à voir avec ton Harry, à ce que tu peux voir..." Elle acquiesce d'un air sombre. "C'est pour ça que je te préviens, ta réaction a pu avoir deux effets sur lui : soit il a crû que tu étais impressionnée par sa personne et tu l'as flatté de la meilleure manière possible, soit il se doute qu'il y a un problème, et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à toutes les deux. C'est pourquoi à Hogwarts, il va falloir que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. Oublie immédiatement le Harry que tu connais, ça n'est pas lui. Il aura beau lui ressembler, et parfois tu verras sans doute un peu du tien transparaître, mais il ne faudra pas tomber dans ce piège ! C'est l'ambassadeur de Voldemort dans Hogwarts, ses yeux et ses oreilles. N'importe quel comportement suspect et Voldemort sera au courant dans la minute qui suit."

Elle ne m'a pas quittée des yeux pendant mon petit discours. Je ne sais pas comment elle le prend, mais il a l'air de faire du chemin dans sa tête. Finalement, elle obtempère d'un hochement de tête.

"Et Malfoy ? Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il est exactement dans tout ça."

"Quand il était petit, Draco a d'une certaine manière été donné à Voldemort pour en faire le compagnon de jeu de Harry. Ils ont été élevés ensemble à Little Hangleton, le manoir de Voldemort. C'est là que se réunissent les Mangemorts, ce sont eux qui se sont chargés de l'éducation des deux petits."

"Attends, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ont laissé leur fils à ce dingue ?" s'exclame-t-elle abasourdie.

"D'après ce que j'ai appris avec le temps, c'est Lucius qui a pris cette décision. Narcissa n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Elle aurait tout tenté pour garder son fils avec elle, mais finalement Draco a été arraché à sa mère." J'attends qu'elle réagisse, mais face à son mutisme, je reprends mon histoire. "Est-ce que tu connais un peu la famille Malfoy ?"

"Très peu... Je sais que Lucius est un Mangemort opportuniste, obnubilé par la pureté de son sang et par le pouvoir. Il a longtemps caché qu'il servait Voldemort mais il a finalement été attrapé et envoyé à Azkaban. Je n'ai rencontré Narcissa qu'une seule fois et elle ne m'a même pas vue. Draco en tant qu'enfant unique est leur petit dieu. Ah oui et Narcissa est la soeur de Bellatrix Lestrange qui, après Voldemort, est la plus grande psychopathe au monde. Une folle qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil," énumère t-elle avec méthode.

"Exactement, avec ça tu peux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Voldemort n'a pas explicitement demandé aux Malfoy de lui donner leur fils. Je pense même qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Mais au sein des Mangemorts, une espèce de guerre s'est engagée. Tout le monde voulait que leur fils devienne le petit compagnon de l'héritier de Voldemort. Narcissa pensait que son fils n'avait aucune chance, et elle ne faisait rien pour lui en donner. Elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer et avait compris le genre de vie qui l'attendrait s'il devenait "l'ami" de Harry."

"Quelle vie ?"

"De prime abord, l'offre de Voldemort peut paraître très alléchante. Il s'occupe du petit garçon, lui donne la meilleure éducation possible, prend tous les frais en charge, lui ouvre les portes d'un futur grandiose. Le garçon en question ne sera pas qu'un Mangemort, il sera le confident et sans doute le bras droit de Harry quand celui-ci succèdera à son père. Et comme les parents sont eux-mêmes des Mangemorts, ils pourront voir leur enfant quand ils le souhaiteront. Sur le parchemin, tout le monde est gagnant."

"Et où est l'arnaque ?" demande t-elle en fronçant le nez.

"Ca n'est pas exactement une arnaque. Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, Draco a bénéficié de tout ça, seulement ça a impliqué quelques petits sacrifices... "

"C'est évident, on n'accède pas à ça sans rien en retour..." me coupe t-elle.

"C'est justement ce que tout le monde clamait. Ils en avaient tous fait pour arriver aux cotés de Voldemort, alors leurs enfants pouvaient bien en faire aussi. Sauf que Narcissa n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils soit forcément le meilleur Mangemort, elle voulait juste qu'il grandisse dans un environnement sain, du moins aussi sain que possible. Et ce que Voldemort proposait était tout sauf ça."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Narcissa est loin d'être stupide, c'est une aristocrate et elle a eu l'une des meilleures éducation du pays. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un "corrigé par procuration" ?"

"Non." Mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle se méfie déjà de ma réponse.

"C'est une très vieille pratique qui veut qu'un enfant noble ne puisse être battu pour ses mauvaises actions. Les grandes familles avaient donc pris l'habitude d'acheter un enfant du même âge que le leur, mais d'un rang social bien inférieur. Il devenait le compagnon de jeu du fils de famille et bénéficiait de la même éducation. Mais quand le noble faisait quelque chose de répréhensible, c'était l'autre qui prenait le fouet," j'explique sur un ton docte.

"Merlin ! Tu veux dire que..."

"Que Draco Malfoy, pendant toute sa vie, a pris chaque coup que Harry Potter aurait dû recevoir. Et je peux te certifier qu'il y en a eu beaucoup et qu'il y en a encore. Dès son plus jeune âge, Harry a montré qu'il avait de grands pouvoirs et pour une raison qui nous échappe à tous, ça a effrayé Voldemort. Il a donc décidé de recourir à cette "tradition". Nous pensons que pour Voldemort, si Harry n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il le suivrait n'importe où. Son règne est basé sur la terreur, quiconque le déçoit est puni de la pire des façons. Mais il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt contre son fils, et ça n'est pas par sentimentalisme. Narcissa a tout de suite compris ce qui attendait Draco, elle s'est donc élevée contre cette idée et elle a failli gagner. Mais elle a été trahie par les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Lucius était bien décidé à mettre sa progéniture entre les mains de Voldemort. Après tout, il recherche le pouvoir et c'est exactement ce que Draco allait lui apporter si ça arrivait. Et de l'autre côté, Bellatrix faisait aussi front. Elle était bien décidée à ce que Draco gagne cette place. Elle n'avait pas de fils, alors c'était à son neveu d'y aller. Et puis, ça la rapprocherait encore plus de Voldemort, et sa plus grande rivale qui avait aussi son fils en lice en prendrait un coup. Narcissa s'est défendue comme elle a pu, mais quand Voldemort a choisi le petit Draco, elle n'a plus eu le choix."

Hermione garde le silence, l'air perplexe.

"Enfin, ça n'empêche pas Draco d'être tout aussi prétentieux et intolérant que Harry. Son histoire a beau être horrible, il n'a jamais regretté ce qu'il s'est passé. Etre aussi intime avec Harry lui confère un pouvoir immense. Il est craint par la majorité des gens qui pensent, à raison, que tout ce qu'il saura, tombera dans l'oreille de Harry puis dans celle de Voldemort. S'il avait voulu un autre sort, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Il n'est pas à plaindre. Aucun Malfoy n'est à plaindre," je conclus en me levant. "Il se fait vraiment tard, et notre journée de demain sera très longue. Tu devrais te reposer et ne pas penser à tout ça, cette nuit au moins. Tu veux que je t'amène une bouteille de Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?" je lui propose en attrapant le plateau repas intact.

"Non merci, si je prends des somnifères à chaque nouvelle révélation, je vais devenir accro", dit elle avec un pauvre sourire.

"Très bien, mais ne ressasse pas tout ça durant la nuit, ça ne va rien arranger. Bonne nuit".

Pas de réponse. Je ferme la porte délicatement.

* * *

"Hermione ! Hermione, lève-toi ! Le magasin ouvre dans une demi-heure !" j'appelle en tambourinant sur la porte de la chambre. "Hermione, j'entre !" 

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la fenêtre en tirant ma baguette de ma manche. D'un geste sec du poignet, je commande aux stores de s'ouvrir, laissant le soleil illuminer la pièce.

"Hermione, nous allons être en ret... _Merd_... lin"

Je me précipite hors de la chambre au lit vide.

* * *

_Peut-être ont-ils raison, les Enfants de Moldus ne sont pas dignes de confiance._ Je te défends de penser ça ! Il faut la comprendre, s'il nous arrivait la même chose, tu penses sérieusement que nous resterions gentiment les bras croisés ? _Non, mais au moins je laisserais un petit mot, ou je me débrouillerais pour que personne ne s'inquiète..._ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ferais._ Oh si, j'en ai une petite idée..._ Peu importe, je suis certaine qu'elle a ses raisons pour être partie sans prévenir. Elle reviendra. _J'espère, avec tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour elle..._ Tais-toi, il est 14h, la pause est finie.

* * *

_Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y a une semaine, tu trouves la personne que tu attendais depuis des années, et le jour où tu as vraiment besoin d'elle, elle te laisse tomber. _Si tu n'as rien de plus réconfortant à dire, tu peux rester silencieuse dans un coin de ma tête. J'avais fini par m'habituer à ta quasi-absence cette semaine. _Si Hermione ne revient pas, prépare-toi à ma présence aussi souvent qu'avant..._ Je vais appeler Saïph.

* * *

"Tu es bien certaine de ce que tu as vu ?" je demande à la tête blonde qui flotte dans l'âtre du salon. 

"Tu mets mon talent en doute ?" s'offusque faussement Saïph. "Sérieusement, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois et c'est la bonne adresse, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais qu'est-ce que ta cousine irait faire dans Notting Hill ?"

"Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de tes services... Je pense qu'elle s'est perdue. Elle ne connaît pas du tout Londres, elle n'a pas dû retrouver le Chemin de Traverse," j'explique à la va-vite.

"Elle ne sait pas transplaner ?" s'étonne ma meilleure amie.

"Euh, je ne crois pas. Je suis désolée Saïph mais je vais te laisser, je dois partir la chercher," je m'empresse de dire avant qu'elle ne pose plus de questions.

"D'accord, à Lundi prochain je suppose..." dit-elle avant de couper la communication.

Je me lève pour chercher une cape dans ma penderie avant de transplaner pour Notting Hill.

* * *

Le soleil a fini de se coucher quand j'apparais devant une rangée de résidences bien alignées. Un groupe de jeunes gens sursautent à ma vue et s'éloignent à pas rapides. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis scrute les alentours. De l'autre coté de la rue, Hermione est assise sur les marches qui mènent à une maison.

"Tu sais que je me suis inquiétée pour toi toute la journée", je m'exclame quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

Elle relève la tête et me fixe avec des yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle a l'air exténué. Je dénoue ma cape et la pause sur ses épaules. Puis, je m'assois doucement à ses cotés et entoure mes genoux de mes bras. Septembre arrive et les soirées sont fraîches.

"Dis-moi que ça n'est pas à cause de Harry que tu t'es enfuie..." je soupire.

Elle renifle et tente de dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Elle expire bruyamment puis dans un hoquet elle pousse un "Non" rageur. Elle pleure encore, mais elle n'a plus de larmes. Je me tourne vers elle.

"Dis-moi ce que nous faisons ici ? C'est un joli quartier mais la population est Moldue..."

"C... C'est ma ma... maison," hoquette-t-elle, en pointant du doigt le bâtiment auquel nous tournons le dos.

"Oh non... Ne me dis pas que tu es venue te voir ?" je m'écrie.

"N... Non. Je suis venue voir mes p... parents."

"Loin de moi l'idée de t'accabler, mais ça n'est pas l'idée la plus lumineuse que j'ai entendue..." je me rends compte de la cruauté de mes paroles, je m'empresse d'ajouter. "Mais pourquoi es-tu venue seule ? Tu aurais dû me le demander, je t'aurais accompagnée."

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir cette nuit, alors je suis sortie et au matin j'étais encore dehors... Je me suis retrouvée ici sans m'en rendre compte."

"Tu as marché du Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à Notting Hill ?" je m'étonne.

"Oui, mais quand je suis arrivée devant ma maison, j'ai voulu faire demi-tour, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai passé la matinée dans cette rue à attendre que mes parents en sorte ou même moi. Quelque chose de familier." Elle est à nouveau prise de sanglots.

"Et tu les as vus ?" je demande, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

"Non... Mais à midi, une femme a grimpé les escaliers et a ouvert la porte. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Alors je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, je suis allée sonner. Quand elle a répondu, je lui ai demandé si les Granger étaient là."

"Ils n'habitent plus ici, c'est ça ?" je déclare doucement. Une longue plainte me répond.

"Ca fait 15 ans que cette maison appartient à une autre famille," finit-elle par balbutier.

Et soudain, je comprends tout.

"Dis-moi que tu n'es pas une Enfant de Moldus," je souhaite en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je l'entends qui avale difficilement sa salive et elle tourne ses yeux embués de larmes vers moi.

"Si. Tu sais où ils sont ?" dit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Je me lève d'un bond et couvre ma bouche avec ma main dans un geste nerveux. Non... Non... Non !!! _Nous sommes obligées de le dire. Nous ne pouvons pas lui mentir, pas à propos de ça. _Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! _Même si je le faisais à ta place, le résultat serait le même..._

"PUTAAAAAAAIIIN !" je hurle en donnant un coup de poing dans la grille qui borde l'escalier.

Je m'écroule aux pieds de Hermione qui m'observe hébétée. Je prends une grande inspiration, pour gagner le plus de temps possible.

"Ils... Vous... Merlin, je ne peux pas te dire ça. Pas comme ça !"

Je la regarde, son visage est inondé de larmes. Dans ses yeux, je vois la question qu'elle n'arrive pas à poser, j'acquiesce avec peine. Elle se jette dans mes bras en sanglotant.

"Je suis désolée Hermione, tellement désolée. Mais nous allons le détruire. Lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait durant toutes ces années. "Je murmure doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle m'entend. Mais malgré ses spasmes, je sens qu'elle hoche la tête avec conviction.

* * *

Nous sommes assises dans le salon en silence. Hermione est pelotonnée sur l'ottomane, enveloppée dans une couverture. Sur la table sont posées des tasses de chocolat chaud que nous n'avons pas encore touchées.

Elle a réussi à retrouver son calme, mais elle a de nouveau le regard vide d'hier soir. Le problème, c'est que cette fois je ne vois pas comment l'aider. Elle a dû encaisser beaucoup trop de choses en une semaine, je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse en supporter davantage. _Alors tu ne vas pas le lui expliquer ?__Elle a bien le droit de savoir, tu ne penses pas ?_ Si, mais je n'ai pas envie de la détruire. Plus les jours passent, plus elle découvre que la vie telle qu'elle la connaît n'existe pas. _Mais ça n'est pas sa vie ! C'est celle d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaît même pas. Quand elle retournera chez elle, ses parents seront là, ses amis aussi. C'est ce qu'il faut lui faire comprendre._ Sauf qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne reparte jamais là-bas. Nous avons beau être des autres versions de son entourage, il n'empêche que nous sommes quand même réels. _Dis ?_ Oui ?_ Tu penses qu'elle est comment notre vie chez elle ?_

"Hermione ?" je lance d'une voix incertaine.

"Comment sont-ils morts ? C'est pour ça que tout le monde a été choqué d'apprendre mes origines chez Eilane ? Et c'est comme ça que tu l'as compris ?" coupe t-elle sans cesser de regarder la couverture.

_Cette fois tu ne peux plus reculer._

"Comme tu le sais, Voldemort hait profondément les Moldus. Quand il a pris le pouvoir, il a d'abord pensé se débarrasser d'eux. Mais il a vite compris que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ils peuvent toujours être utiles, tant qu'ils ne se mélangent pas aux Sorciers. Il a donc instauré des nouvelles lois. Interdiction des unions mixtes et renvoi de toutes hautes fonctions ou de Hogwarts des Sang-Mêlés. Au début, il pensait n'y accepter que les Sangs Purs, mais il s'est vite avéré que la plupart des familles de sorciers n'étaient plus "pures" depuis longtemps."

"Tonks m'a expliqué tout ça... Il a alors allégé la loi et a juste empêché les nouveaux Sang-Mêlés et les Enfants de Moldus de rentrer à l'Ecole," dit-elle.

"Il n'a pas "allégé la loi", il l'a durcie !" je la contredis. "L'interdiction d'union n'a pas empêché les gens de faire des enfants. Le mariage n'est pas une obligation. Et c'est ce qui le gênait beaucoup, mais il était impossible de surveiller tous les sorciers. Son pouvoir était bien trop nouveau, il fallait réellement l'ancrer dans l'esprit des gens. C'est là qu'est apparue une nouvelle loi. Est-ce que tu savais que chaque sorcier, même les Enfants de Moldus, sont inscrits à Hogwarts dès la naissance ?" Je la vois qui acquiesce, je reprends. "Des arbres généalogiques se créent dans des registres, avec le nom de ces enfants. C'est comme ça que se fait le recensement de la population. Tout sorcier britannique est sensé aller à Hogwarts. Il a trouvé une autre utilité à ces répertoires. Il a décidé d'éradiquer le problème à la source, ainsi toute famille qui donne naissance à un Enfant de Moldus ou un Sang-Mêlé est anéantie. Les deux premières années ont été un véritable génocide. La population de l'Angleterre a énormément baissé, puis les gens ont compris le message et ça s'est tassé. L'existence du Monde Magique est de notoriété publique à présent, mais les Moldus nous fuient comme la peste. Ils savent ce qu'ils risquent s'ils nous approchent."

"Mais on ne choisit pas d'avoir un enfant sorcier. Mes parents sont tous les deux Moldus, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce que je serai," fait remarquer Hermione d'une petite voix.

"Je sais, mais c'est sa façon de les terrifier. Il a besoin d'eux, mais il n'hésite pas à les tuer s'il le doit. Les Enfants de Moldus sont un phénomène tout de même assez rare. En avoir une demi-douzaine par an est déjà énorme. Les journaux Moldus n'annoncent même plus la mort de ces gens. Ce sont ceux qui n'ont juste pas eu de chance..." je conclus avec dépit. "C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de devenir une espionne pour l'Ordre. Pour que nous puissions mettre un terme aux lubies de ce fou, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y arriver avant la remise de mon diplôme."

Hermione lâche sa couverture ses yeux brillent de détermination.

"Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?"

* * *

Et voilà... Maintenant vous savez quasiment tout. Dans le prochain chapitre : la rentrée de Hermione et de Thisbé, avec au programme des réjouissances, rencontre avec des nouveaux (et anciens) camarades et professeurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si j'étais Hermione, je n'irais pas... Aller à la prochaine ! (qui vient de dire "dans 6 mois ?" ) 


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimers :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages. Ne m'appartiennent que ceux qui ne sont pas apparus dans les livres HP, et ceux que j'aurais pu emprunter à d'autres auteurs, mais je n'oserais pas... Je ne suis pas comme ça, voyons... Ah oui, les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Et non, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, ça se saurait...

**Spoiler :** La fic commence un mois 1/2 environ, après la fin du Tome 6, elle est donc complètement spoiler à ce niveau. Par contre elle ne suit pas du tout le Tome 7, si similitude il y a, elles avaient été décidées bien avant la sortie du tome.

**Rating :** PG-13, avec une possible hausse de niveau, pour cause de violence, langage, dureté...

**Notes :** Faisons semblant de ne pas avoir vu le temps écoulé entre le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4, ça vaut mieux. Je m'excuse encore pour le délai, mais quand je ne suis pas surbookée j'ai tendance à flemmarder maladivement. Mais voici quand même la suite, je ne baisse pas les bras !

Le titre "Welcome to the Jungle" est celui d'une chanson des Guns N' Roses.

Eléa Demeteriem est un personnage de la fic "Les liens du Passé" (histoire 2057158) que m'ont gentillement prêté Eléa et Rowy. Je vous conseille bien sûr énormément cette fic.

Merci à Cemeil pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir. Tu n'auras pas ta réponse pour Ginny maintenant, mais elle arrivera bientot

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Welcome to the Jungle**

Des cris, des rires, des bousculades, des pleurs, je me noie dans le brouhaha qui m'enveloppe. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je me tiens debout, là, au milieu de cette marée humaine, mais je sais que je ne veux pas la quitter. Elle me rassure. J'ai enfin trouvé un endroit qui est le même chez moi.

" Alors c'est toi Hermione ? "

Une voix m'arrache à contre-coeur de la contemplation du Quai 9 ¾ et des yeux marrons inconnus me font soudain face. Et sans me donner le temps de répondre, déjà leur propriétaire a fondu sur Thisbé.

" Finalement, tu l'as retrouvée ta cousine, " s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. " Il ne fallait pas t'en faire comme ça. "

Malgré moi, je ne peux détacher mon regard de cette fille qui parle avec emphase à Thisbé. Son visage, soigneusement maquillé, est encadré par de très longs cheveux raides dont la blondeur n'a rien de naturelle. Sa silhouette grande et fine est drapée dans une longue redingote en velours rouge rubis. Tout chez elle semble être calculé pour marquer les esprits. Mon attention est tellement focalisée sur elle que je ne m'aperçois pas à temps qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi. Gênée, je baisse mes yeux vers les pavés qui couvrent le sol, mais loin d'être offusquée par mon attitude, elle me tend une main parfaitement manucurée.

" Je m'excuse, j'ai oublié mes manières. Je suis Saïph, heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer, " annonce-t-elle avec un enthousiasme sincère.

Je serre sa main et me présente à mon tour.

" J'ai aidé Thisbé à te retrouver la semaine dernière. Tu as réussi à mieux comprendre la ville depuis ? "

" C'était la première fois que je sortais seule du magasin. Mais on a pris notre dimanche pour visiter Londres, " j'invente à la va-vite.

" Ca doit être dur d'être aussi éloigné de ses proches. Tu n'as pas trop le mal du pays ? "

" Ca ne change pas tellement de l'Ecole, on finit par se faire une raison. Et puis Thisbé est là, donc je connais au moins quelqu'un, " j'ajoute avec un petit sourire à ma " cousine ".

" Je t'envie tu sais. Ma mère est la Sous-Directrice de Hogwarts, donc je l'ai sur le dos tout au long de l'année. Elle ne se gène pas pour me ridiculiser en classe, " dit-elle avec dépit.

" Surveilles ce que tu racontes Saïph ! Ca risque de remonter très vite à ses oreilles, " averti une voix masculine derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons pour découvrir un garçon brun d'à peine quinze ans. Bien que plus jeune, il nous toise d'un regard supérieur.

" Retourne jouer avec les gamins de ton âge Julius ! Cette conversation ne te regarde pas ! Et tu peux bien lui dire ce que tu veux, elle sait ce que je pense d'elle, " répond-elle avec mépris.

Julius hausse les épaules avec un sourire en coin et part rejoindre un groupe de garçons plus loin sur le quai.

" Cette sale fouine rapporteuse est mon petit frère, " m'apprend-elle en soupirant. " Son plus grand plaisir dans la vie est de faire un compte-rendu de mes faits et gestes à notre mère, et elle adore l'écouter. Tout ce qui peut lui prouver que je ne vaux rien est parfait pour elle. "

" Il ne faut pas dire ça. Je suis certaine que ta mère t'aime beaucoup, " je tente de la rassurer maladroitement.

" Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas encore. Mais tu verras bien assez tôt que je ne raconte pas d'histoires.

Un peu dubitative je me tourne vers Thisbé qui est restée muette tout au long de notre échange. Elle secoue la tête avec un air sombre pour appuyer ce que vient de dire sa meilleure amie. N'ayant jamais rencontré Saïph ou Julius, je suppose que je ne connais pas cette femme et j'espère qu'elle enseigne une matière que je n'étudie pas. Je m'apprête à poser la question quand une sonnerie retentit. Autour de nous les familles se font leurs derniers adieux avec plus ou moins d'émotion. Pendant que nous avançons vers le train, je remarque beaucoup de visages familiers. Devant nous, en pleine discussion animée se trouvent les jumelles Patil. Peu après, j'aperçois Dean Thomas dire au revoir à sa mère, près d'eux Neville sert dans ses bras sa grand-mère puis une petite femme brune : Alice Longbottom... Elle est là, avec son mari Frank, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant ce spectacle si étrange.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " s'inquiète Saïph, à ses cotés Thisbé fronce les sourcils.

" Non, ça n'est rien. Pendant une minute, j'ai crû avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais c'est bon, je l'ai mis dans ma malle hier soir, " je réponds toujours un peu troublée.

" Ca arrive tout le temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as oublié quoique ce soit, tu peux te le faire prêter par l'Ecole en attendant que ta famille te l'envoie. "

Je lui rends son sourire et monte dans le wagon à sa suite. Cette fille est vraiment étrange, le peu de fois où Thisbé m'a parlé d'elle, j'avais imaginé tout sauf ça. Comment une enfant de Mangemorts peut être aussi chaleureuse et soucieuse du bien-être des autres ? Je m'attendais à une reine des glaces, pas à... ça.

Nous entamons notre avancée dans le train qui commence à se remplir. Nous passons devant plusieurs compartiments vides, mais les filles n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'y arrêter. Au cinquième, je finis par leur en faire la remarque.

" Mais nous avons nos places réservées. C'est juste là, " dit-elle en faisant coulisser une porte.

Une réservation ? Dans le Hogwarts Express ?

" Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. Mais ça n'empêche pas les élèves de se retrouver avec leurs amis ? " je m'étonne.

" C'est un privilège donné à ceux dont les parents enseignent, " explique Thisbé, d'un ton qui me fait vite comprendre le sous-entendu. " Mais ils sont assez gentils pour le partager avec leurs amis, " ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant à Saïph.

Un privilège pour les apprentis Mangemorts donc... Ce qui m'attend dans ce Hogwarts me terrifie de plus en plus.

Nous entrons dans la cabine où nous attendent déjà deux grandes malles. Saïph en ouvre une et commence à fouiller dedans à la recherche de son uniforme. Elle en tire un set d'été qu'elle pose délicatement sur la banquette. Puis elle ôte son manteau qu'elle range avant de fermer la malle.

" Je dois aller dans la salle des Préfets pour notre réunion pré-rentrée. Ca ne prendra pas trop de temps, c'est tous les ans la même chose. Je ne pense pas qu'on viendra vous déranger, ils sont tous dans le compartiment des garçons, " dit-elle en épinglant son badge de Préfète sur son chemisier en soie marron.

Elle nous fait un signe de la main en sortant, puis referme la porte derrière elle. Avec Thisbé, nous nous regardons dans le blanc de l'œil pendant quelques secondes, puis je n'y tiens plus.

" Tu ne m'avais pas préparé à tout ça ! " je m'exclame, tout en gardant une voix assez basse.

" Je m'excuse, mais je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne pour le moment. Il ne s'est rien passé de très anormal. Enfin je crois. "

" C'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner... Mais en quelques minutes, j'ai encore vu beaucoup de choses étranges, c'est tout. "

" Que s'est-il passé sur le quai ? Tu as vérifié trois fois ta valise ce matin, tu n'as rien oublié du tout, " remarque-t-elle.

" Un petit choc. Chez moi, les parents de Neville Longbottom sont internés à Ste Mangouste. Ca m'a fait bizarre de voir sa famille réunie et si joyeuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, surtout ici. C'est le premier changement positif que j'observe depuis mon arrivée. "

" Neville, c'est un Gryffindor de septième année, petit et joufflu ? Ses parents étaient des anciens Aurors si je me souviens bien. Ils ont été dégradés après Sa montée au pouvoir, à cause de leur participation à l'Ordre. Mais ça ne les a pas empêché de fonder une famille unie. Beaucoup le considèrent comme l'idiot de l'Ecole, mais il ne s'en occupe pas. Par contre, si quelqu'un a le malheur de toucher à un cheveu de sa petite sœur... "

" Sa sœur ? "

" Oui, Victoria ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est une 4è année à Hufflepuff. Personne ne l'aurait remarquée si Julius ne s'en était pas pris à elle durant leur seconde année. Quand il est passé des moqueries à un petit sort au détour d'un couloir, Neville lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Le fait que Julius soit le fils de la Sous-Directrice ne l'a même pas arrêté. Il a récolté trois mois de retenue, mais au moins le message était passé, personne ne touche à sa sœur. "

Je suis abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je savais que Neville pouvait être courageux, mais à ce point là...

Pendant que nous nous installions, le train a démarré. Thisbé s'est assise sur une banquette en face de moi et lit un livre en silence. J'examine le compartiment avec soin. Il est beaucoup plus grand que ceux dans lesquels j'ai l'habitude de voyager. On pourrait y mettre au moins huit personnes, sans qu'elles ne soient entassées. Et encore, nous avons déplié la table murale pour y déposer les affaires dont nous aurions besoin pendant le voyage et nos uniformes. Tant de luxe pour une poignée d'élèves... Ils doivent vraiment être considérés comme des rois pour avoir le droit à tout ça.

" Ça fait longtemps que tu peux venir ici ? "

Thisbé lève la tête de son livre et me regarde, pensive.

" Dans le compartiment de Saïph ? Depuis mon premier voyage pour Hogwarts. Je la connais depuis mes deux ou trois ans, peut-être même avant... La première fois que nous avons pris le train, il était noté sur mon billet que j'étais son invitée. C'est le genre d'invitation qui ne se refuse pas. "

" Et vous êtes nombreux à avoir cette " opportunité " ? Les seuls qui ont accès à une pièce comme celle-ci, chez moi, ce sont les Préfets. Et encore, je ne me souviens pas d'y avoir vu une cloche pour appeler le chariot de bonbons, et il n'y a pas de room-service, " je remarque, autant pour elle que pour moi.

" Et c'est la raison pour laquelle la salle des Préfets se vide au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. De toute façon, ils sont choisis autant pour leur niveau scolaire, que pour leur implication dans les projets du Maître. Donc ils finissent tous dans un compartiment privé. Selon les affinités, ils se partagent entre Harry, Saïph et Ethan. Julius est trop jeune pour que les Préfets s'intéressent à lui, donc il n'y a avec lui que ses vrais amis. Chez les septième année, c'est plutôt de l'ordre d'une lutte de pouvoir. Tu le verras vite, mais il y a une guerre de clan interne aux aspirants Mangemorts... Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à recevoir les ordres d'Harry. "

" Comme Ethan ? " je tente.

" Lui-même. Tu te souviens de la rivale de Bellatrix Lestrange dont je t'ai parlé ? "

" Celle qui voulait son fils à la place de Malfoy, " j'acquiesce.

" Ce fils, c'est Ethan. Et il est prêt à tout pour gagner les bonnes grâces du Maître. A Hogwarts, tu verras que la plupart des élèves tentent d'être proche d'Harry. Ca n'est pas par sympathie pour lui, c'est pour pouvoir accéder à son père. Ethan lui voit les choses autrement. Sa mère est sans doute la plus grande partisane du Maître. Elle croit en son immortalité et a éduqué son fils dans cette idée. Donc pour lui, il n'y a aucun intérêt à passer par Harry. C'est son père qu'il doit directement impressionner. Et il faut aussi penser qu'Ethan et Draco se haïssent mutuellement, donc ils ne pouvaient pas être dans le même camp. Celui de Draco a été choisi quand il était encore un bébé, Ethan a donc fondé le sien. Bien sûr, il n'a pas la force de celui d'Harry, mais il attire quand même pas mal de monde. "

Pendant qu'elle m'explique cette histoire de clan, je me rends compte que quelque chose m'est familier. Mais je n'arrive pas à définir quoi.

" Et nous sommes dans quel camp ? " je demande avec précaution.

" C'est une bonne question... " s'exclame une voix dans le couloir.

La porte du compartiment coulisse, laissant place à Draco Malfoy.

" Alors tu ne réponds pas à ta cousine ? " demande t-il avec son petit air hautain.

Je m'apprête à le foudroyer du regard, quand je me souviens que je ne suis pas sensée avoir de problèmes avec lui. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Thisbé. Elle s'est levée et toise Malfoy de toute sa hauteur, avec toute la haine dont elle est capable.

" Tu n'as rien à faire ici Malfoy, ton maître est dans la pièce d'à coté ! " crache-t-elle avec mépris, ce qui le fait reculer d'un pas.

" J'ai entendu mon nom en passant dans le couloir et votre conversation avait l'air de me concerner. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question qui m'intéresse. "

Malgré moi, je me mords les lèvres. J'ai peur d'avoir mis Thisbé dans un mauvais pas.

" Tu le sais très bien que je soutiens Harry ! Ca n'est pas la peine de me le demander. Je pense l'avoir démontré plus que quiconque ici ! "

C'est alors que je comprends le sentiment de familiarité de tout à l'heure.

" Ethan est le frère de Draco ? " je m'écrie sans le vouloir.

Les deux arrêtent leur joute silencieuse et se tournent vers moi, des expressions indescriptibles sur leurs visages.

" Ce bâtard n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Il n'est pas de ma famille ! " hurle Malfoy, les joues aussi rouges que son teint pâle peut le lui permettre.

Il tourne les talons et se heurte à Saïph qui allait entrer. Il la pousse en fulminant puis disparaît dans le couloir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demande la nouvelle arrivante, encore surprise d'avoir été bousculée aussi violemment.

" Hermione vient de poser la très mauvaise question... " répond Thisbé en s'asseyant sur sa banquette, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Oh. Un jour il finira par se faire une raison, et il arrêtera de réagir comme un gosse, " dit Saïph en attrapant un magazine sur la table, " J'ai crû qu'il allait piquer une crise tout à l'heure dans le wagon des Préfets. Ethan a été choisi comme Préfet en Chef, et bien sûr il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire rager Draco. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça sera plus tard, quand on aura des vraies responsabilités. "

" Draco n'a pas été choisi ? Ça n'est pas ta mère qui décide ? " s'étonne Thisbé.

" Normalement. Mais je pense que "Maman Eléa " est allée plaider la cause de son fils directement devant le Maître. Tu connais ma mère, même quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec Lui, elle ne remet jamais en question ses ordres. " soupire Saïph avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Cachée derrière un livre que j'ai pris au hasard, j'observe attentivement Saïph. Le magasine posé sur ses genoux croisés, elle en tourne délicatement les pages pour ne pas l'abîmer. Même en lisant, elle garde un port de tête altier et un visage souriant. Mais malgré toute l'attention qu'elle porte à son apparence, je me rends compte que l'ensemble est trop synthétique. A force de trop l'observer, je distingue bons nombres de défauts qui brisent l'image première que j'avais d'elle. Ses yeux marrons affadissent son visage et son maquillage, un brin trop forcé, la vieillit de la mauvaise manière. Elle gagnerait à être plus naturelle mais je doute que cela n'arrive souvent. Je ne dois pas être très discrète car soudain elle lève ses yeux vers moi. Je m'empresse de baisser les miens sur mon livre.

Le voyage se poursuit ainsi, dans un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini sa lecture. Elle referme sa revue et se lève en s'étirant discrètement.

" Qui a faim ? " demande-t-elle à la cantonade.

Thisbé et moi répondons par l'affirmative. Nous passons commande de notre repas et en attendant nous commençons une discussion sur l'école, quand on toque à la porte. Saïph invite le visiteur à entrer. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille de notre âge, plutôt petite aux cheveux châtains et courts, qui a déjà revêtu son uniforme.

" Et bien, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup aujourd'hui, " dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

" Ils sont tous avec Harry, mais je n'avais pas envie de participer à leurs conversations aujourd'hui, " répond Saïph. " Et puis nous avons une nouvelle venue à Hogwarts, on ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ! "

" Breene je te présente ma cousine Hermione. Hermione voici Breene Swampton, " m'explique Thisbé.

Breene s'installe avec nous et commence à m'interroger sur ma venue en Angleterre et sur tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Elle m'apprend que sa famille, originaire d'Amérique, s'est mise au service de Voldemort il y a une dizaine d'années. Plus la conversation avance, plus je comprends pourquoi Thisbé a insisté pour que l'on mette au point des détails futiles sur mon enfance ou notre famille. Sans en donner l'impression cette fille est en train de mener un véritable interrogatoire.

" Tu as choisi tes options pour cette année ? " me demande-t-elle.

" J'ai fait mon choix lors de mon inscription, mais je ne sais pas si je serais acceptée pour tout. Il paraît qu'ils veulent tester mes connaissances d'abord, pour voir si j'ai le niveau. "

" Et lesquelles as-tu prise ? " elle me presse de répondre.

" Potion et Botanique, bien sûr, " je dis avec un hochement de tête. " Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense, Arithmancie et Runes, " j'énumère, en comptant sur mes doigts.

" Intéressant, " remarque Breene, avec un air indescriptible. " Tu t'ouvres toutes les portes possibles, tu ne te focalises pas seulement sur les Potions, " elle ajoute, en tournant la tête vers Thisbé.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop où elle veut en venir.

" Je parle des notes catastrophiques de ta cousine. "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir me battre ou de lire dans les pensées des gens, pour fabriquer des Potions... " soupire Thisbé, comme si elle avait déjà expliqué ça des centaines de fois.

" Tu t'apprêtes à devenir une Mangemort, " s'exclame Breene.

" Une Mangemort qui n'aura pas à lancer des sorts compliqués. Au moins, le Maître sait ce qu'il peut attendre de moi, et que je ne risque pas de le décevoir. "

Breene la contemple encore quelques secondes et secoue la tête.

" J'espère Hermione, que tu feras un peu plus honneur à ta famille, " me dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Saïph. " Alors que penses-tu du choix d'Hermione ? "

" Ca m'a l'air d'être un emploi du temps assez lourd, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur pour son niveau. Ils apprécieront qu'une Adayloth se donne un peu plus de mal que les autres. Par contre c'est un drôle de choix que tu as fait : l'Arithmancie et les Runes, mais pas la Divination. Ces matières sont pourtant liées. "

J'esquisse une grimace à la mention de la Divination. Saïph arrête de sourire et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

" Un problème avec la Divination ? "

" Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire... " me chuchote Breene à l'oreille en pouffant.

" Je n'y crois pas du tout. Pour moi c'est du charlatanisme, " je dis sans m'occuper de ma voisine qui cette fois éclate de rire.

" Mauvaise réponse ! " elle répond entre deux gloussements.

Saïph lui lance un regard affecté puis ramène son attention sur moi.

" Du charlatanisme ? Vraiment ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu es un jour tombée sur un voyant ou une voyante qui faisait des prédictions tellement évasives, qu'elles n'étaient pas crédibles. Je me trompe ? " me demande-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

" Elle voyait la mort partout. Elle nous jouait la comédie dès qu'elle le pouvait et parlait toujours de son troisième œil, si sensible qu'il la coupait des autres mortels. C'était n'importe quoi, ça m'a dégouté de la Divination. "

" Pas étonnant, en effet. Ce genre de personnes est plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils jouent avec la vie des gens. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, heureusement. "

" Je demande à voir... " je lui dis, sur un ton de défi.

" Tu sais, le jour où tu t'es perdue. C'est Saïph qui t'as retrouvée, avec ses cartes, " intervient Thisbé.

" Avec des cartes ? " j'éclate de rire.

" Parfaitement. Un tarot et un plan de la ville, bien sûr. Ca n'est pas très compliqué, quand on sait ce que l'on cherche et surtout comment faire. Il y a différents niveaux de lecture dans les cartes. Il faut savoir jongler avec, parfois on s'arrête aux premiers et on se trompe complètement, car on n'a pas essayé de voir plus loin. Ça s'apprend avec le temps et l'expérience. Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ? "

Je la fixe déconcertée, me demandant si elle ne se ficherait pas de moi. Puis j'accepte, au pire c'est elle qui aura l'air ridicule.

" Bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de matériel avec moi, je ne peux te proposer que les cartes ou bien la paume de la main. Une préférence ? " dit-elle en se levant, le sourire retrouvé.

" Il y a une différence ? " je réponds avec un petit sourire ironique.

" La paume est quelque chose d'assez vague, et elle ne concerne que toi. Alors que les cartes, théoriquement pourraient me dire tout ce que je veux savoir sur toi, même si je n'en ai pas encore le niveau. "

Je m'apprête à choisir la paume, quand je me souviens de Breene et ses nombreuses questions. Si j'ai bien compris son rôle, elle va raconter à Harry tout ce qui me concerne. Si je choisis la manière la plus évasive pour lire mon avenir, elle va sans doute se dire que je cache quelque chose.

" Prenons les cartes dans ce cas, elles risquent d'être les plus convaincantes, " je décide.

De toute façon, elle ne pourra rien savoir. Ce sont des histoires, elle ne va rien découvrir avec un tarot.

A mes cotés, je vois que Thisbé a croisé ses bras sur son ventre et est un peu tendue. Elle a l'air de croire aux pouvoirs de la divination. J'aurais peut-être du prendre la paume, tout compte fait...

Saïph m'invite à la table où nous retirons nos affaires. Elle tire une aumônière en satin pourpre d'un sac et un petit plat rond en bronze puis s'assoit sur une chaise. Je me place en face d'elle et attend qu'elle sorte les cartes de sa bourse. Le paquet est enroulé dans un ruban noir qu'elle dénoue avec précaution. Quand elle a fini, elle prend une carafe en cristal et rempli d'eau le plat qu'elle a placé au centre de la table, en prenant soin de ne pas en renverser une goutte. Finalement elle sort un parchemin et une plume.

" Dis-moi ton nom entier et ta date de naissance s'il te plait. "

Cette demande m'étonne mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois lui répondre.

" Hermione Jane Adayloth. Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979. "

" On va bientôt avoir un anniversaire à fêter, " remarque-t-elle, tout en notant sur le parchemin les informations que je viens de lui donner. " Nous allons pouvoir commencer. As-tu une question en particulier ? " demande-t-elle en déposant la feuille dans l'eau avec délicatesse.

Je regarde l'encre s'échapper de la page et former des volutes dans l'eau.

" Ne t'occupes pas de ça, c'est sur ta question qu'il faut se concentrer. "

Elle étale les cartes d'un geste vif, face contre le bois verni. Je réfléchis à une question, mais les seules qui me viennent pourraient avoir une réponse dangereuse pour Thisbé. Puis soudain je pense à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je veux savoir comment vont mes amis et si tout se passe bien chez moi.

Saïph sort quelques cartes de la ligne qu'elle a formée puis les regroupent en tas. Elle recommence un nouveau tirage, et l'ajoute aux cartes déjà sorties. Puis elle les place selon un ordre particulier.

" Maintenant, choisis en six de la main gauche et pense bien à ta question, " m'indique-t-elle, en jetant un œil vers l'eau.

Je m'exécute et m'étonne à la vue de la première carte. Je n'ai jamais vu cet arcane. Je retourne les autres en vitesse et me rends compte qu'aucune d'elle ne provient du Tarot de Marseille ou d'un quelconque modèle vu en cours ou dans un livre.

" Nous allons commencer par tout ce qui est général, donc ce que je vais dire sera sans doute très évasif. On aura beaucoup plus de détails en ce qui concerne tes amis, " me prévient-elle. " Voyons ce qu'elles ont de beau à nous raconter. "

Elle observe les cartes avec concentration, parfois elle émet des petits sons ou bien fronce les sourcils. Elle lève plusieurs fois les yeux vers moi pour ensuite les tourner vers le plat, dont l'eau devient de plus en plus noire. Je ne sais pas si sa mise en scène est sensée me convaincre, mais pour le moment elle n'y arrive pas.

" Je n'essaye pas de te berner. Ce sont les cartes qui sont brumeuses, " dit-elle sans relever la tête.

" Comment tu sais que je... "

" C'est écrit sur ton visage. Tu étais en train de te dire que je joue la comédie. Mais vu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, si je voulais te démontrer que la Divination fonctionne vraiment, je ne devrais pas prendre autant de temps pour te répondre. Tu ne crois pas ? "

Elle lâche enfin les cartes et plonge son regard dans le mien.

" Oui. Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu lis ? On m'a déjà fait le coup de l'avenir brumeux tu sais. "

" Ca n'est pas l'avenir que je cherche à voir, mais le présent. Et les cartes me disent que celui que tu demandes est loin. Vraiment très loin. "

" Ma famille est en Nouvelle-Zélande... "

" Ca n'a rien à voir avec les kilomètres, quelque chose bloque la lecture. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à avoir une idée générale, seulement elle est beaucoup moins précise qu'elle ne devrait l'être. "

Elle dit ça pour justifier le fait qu'elle ne voit rien.

" Dis toujours, " je m'exclame en me détendant sur ma chaise.

" Dans l'ensemble tout va bien, mais il y a une menace qui rôde autour de tes amis, " dit-elle en pointant du doigt une carte représentant une éclipse. " Elle a l'air d'être déjà là depuis un moment, mais elle grandit toujours plus. Je vois aussi une maladie ou alors de la douleur. Je peux supposer qu'elle est liée à toi, donc je pense que c'est à cause de ton départ. "

" Ce que tu me racontes là est logique. Pas besoin de lire dans des cartes pour savoir que mes proches sont tristes de mon départ. Et les menaces, c'est applicable à tout le monde non ? "

" Bien ! " elle ramasse les cartes et les bat. " Alors dans ce cas je vais appliquer le tirage à des personnes en particulier. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'y voir plus clair, " elle ajoute en ouvrant en éventail le paquet. "Combien de personnes t'intéressent ? "

" Quatre, si on met mes parents dans un seul tirage. "

" Parfait, tu tires une carte dans l'éventail pour chacun. Si tu devines qui c'est ne dis rien, je trouverai. " ajoute-t-elle sèchement.

Je choisis une carte au hasard et la regarde avant de la poser. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille assise au bord d'une rivière. Ginny... Saïph ne la regarde pas, elle commence déjà à faire son tirage.

" A droite par rapport au Lien, c'est donc ta meilleure amie. Elle est inquiète, en partie à cause de ton départ qui a l'air d'avoir été abrupt. Mais surtout à cause d'un garçon qui a l'air en danger. Les cartes n'en disent pas plus à ce propos. Par rapport à toi, elle pense que c'est de sa faute si tu as... disparu ? " elle lève le nez des cartes. " Soit ton amie aime le mélodrame, soit tu as oubliée de la prévenir que tu venais ici. Donc elle se sent coupable et espère que tu vas bien et qu'elle te reverra très vite. Elle aussi est en train de voyager, et pour le moment ça se passe bien. Oh ! Et l'avenir la terrifie, " conclu-t-elle en balayant les cartes d'une main pour reformer un tas. " Ça a répondu à ta question ? "

C'est impossible.

" Bien, au suivant ! " s'exclame-t-elle, en réponse à mon silence, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les deux tirages suivant concernent mes parents puis Ron. Dans les deux cas la lecture est quasiment la même. De l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et un cœur brisé. Pour Ron, Saïph a une légère hésitation sur une carte.

" Je dirais que ton ami est perdu pour le moment. Son guide n'est plus à ses côtés et il hésite entre deux quêtes... Une prévue depuis longtemps et une nouvelle, pour retrouver quelque chose de précieux qu'il a perdu. J'espère que ça a plus de sens pour toi que pour moi... "

Non. Il ne faut pas qu'il baisse les bras... Surtout pas à cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas que mon monde devienne comme celui-ci. Mon absence ne doit pas tout détruire. C'est à moi de trouver un moyen de revenir, pas à eux. Ils doivent se focaliser sur Voldemort ! J'espère qu'Harry ne se trompe pas aussi de priorité.

Saïph est en train de placer ses cartes autour de celle que j'ai tirée de l'éventail : un glaive. Soudain elle stoppe son geste, un arcane en l'air, fronce les sourcils, me regarde droit dans les yeux puis tourne vivement la tête vers la cloison qui nous sépare du compartiment mitoyen.

_Comment ?_ Sa voix résonne dans ma tête.

Sous le choc, je me lève brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise avec fracas. Thisbé et Breene se rapprochent de la table, surprises par ma réaction.

" C'est rien ! Ce sont les cartes, " dit Saïph à Breene qui l'interrogeait du regard. " Ça arrive quand le " lu " les touche par inadvertance. J'ai oublié de prévenir Hermione. "

Breene n'a pas l'air très convaincue, mais il est évident qu'elle n'ose pas remettre en cause la parole de Saïph. Elle décide soudainement de prendre congé et quitte le compartiment, nous laissant à trois dans le plus grand silence, autour de la table. Je regarde alors le tirage et ne comprends pas bien ce qui a tant choqué Saïph. Celle-ci est penchée au dessus du plateau et observe l'eau avec intérêt. Derrière elle se tient Thisbé, horrifiée.

" Ceci expliquerait les barrières que j'ai dû traverser pour lire les cartes. Mais j'espère vraiment que ma conclusion est fausse, " dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Thisbé qui s'est vite reforgé un visage de marbre.

" Nous ne savons même pas de quoi tu parles, " répond-elle avec une innocence déconcertante.

Saïph sort délicatement le parchemin de l'eau et nous le montre, sans prêter attention aux gouttes qui tombent sur le sol. Je découvre alors ce qui a alarmé Thisbé. L'encre diluée a effacé le nom " Adayloth " et un dépôt c'est formé, dessinant un immense " G " sur toute la page. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre la Divination avec un peu plus de sérieux à présent...

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " je bredouille avec peine.

" Le plus évident serait que ta cousine ne m'a pas donné son vrai nom de famille, " dit-elle à Thisbé avec froideur, tout en m'ignorant. " Ça pourrait être logique, vu que le nom donne accès à l'âme et que la date de naissance ouvre les portes du passé, du présent et du futur. Mais Hermione m'a clairement dit qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en Divination, donc il est certain qu'elle ne connaisse cette règle de base que la majorité des gens ignore. De plus, si on suit mon idée, seul le nom est faux, la date est vraie, alors que c'est elle qui aurait dû être changée pour plus de protection. Comme je l'ai dit au début de mon tirage, la prédiction était difficile à lire. Si les informations que tu m'as donné sont fausses ça pourrait l'expliquer. Malheureusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'auriez menti là-dessus... "

Je m'aperçois que je suis en train de me mordre les lèvres, ce qui ne doit pas aider à me disculper. Si je n'avais pas mis en doute la croyance de Thisbé dans les pouvoirs de Saïph, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça. C'est à moi de trouver un moyen pour nous sortir de là, et vite...

" Je me trompe ? " continue Saïph, sur un ton sans équivoque. Elle sait qu'elle a raison.

" Non, " j'avoue en regardant mes pieds, " mais je ne peux pas te dire comment je m'appelle, " j'ajoute. Une idée m'est soudain venue.

" Pourquoi ? Je ne le dirais à personne, si ça peut te rassurer. "

" Parce que je ne le sais pas. J'ai été adoptée par les Adayloth à la fin de la guerre, ils m'ont donné leur nom, mais ça n'est pas celui avec lequel je suis née. "

Une expression étonnée s'affiche sur le visage de Saïph. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que Thisbé non plus. Je m'empresse d'ajouter des détails à mon histoire pour lui donner plus de crédit.

" C'est pour ça que je ne ressemble pas aux autres Adayloth. Mais c'est un secret de famille qu'il ne faut pas répéter. Mes parents ont passé leur vie à le cacher, ils ont toujours eu honte de ne pas pouvoir continuer la lignée par eux-même. Tu promets de ne rien dire ?"

Saïph acquiesce en silence, le visage impassible. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à la convaincre, mais il va falloir faire avec. Ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment c'est...

" Breene ! " s'exclame Saïph. " Elle a sûrement répété à Harry ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le tirage. Si n'importe qui t'en parle, tu réponds que tu as effleuré une des cartes et qu'elle t'a envoyé une charge d'énergie. Mais surtout, tu ne dis pas que j'ai tenté de te parler par la pensée ! Ils voudront savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le tirage. D'ailleurs, un bon conseil, réfléchis toujours à ce que tu dis et fais devant Breene. Le chantage et la délation sont ses meilleures armes. C'est impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit dans le dortoir, " ajoute-t-elle avec un petit exaspéré.

" Malgré ses tendances calculatrices, c'est une fille plutôt sympathique et intelligente. En septième année nous avons Millicent Bullstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Elles, se sont des véritables pestes. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas être née un an plus tard. En sixième année, vous avez l'air de bien plus vous amuser. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de psychotiques... "

" C'est parce qu'aucun d'eux n'a subit de course au pouvoir pendant leur enfance. Les garçons n'ont pas l'âge d'Harry, donc ils n'étaient pas concernés par la place du petit toutou et les autres filles n'ont pas de parents suffisamment proches du Maître pour être des épouses potentielles. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a aucune concurrence, mais ils savent qu'ils ne seront que des pions, pas des pièces maîtresses. Sans parler de ceux qui ne briguent même pas de places dans les rangs du Maître ou d'Harry. Breene et moi sommes les seules vraiment impliquées dans tout ça, et c'est à cause de nos parents. Mais à ce que Julius raconte, les quatrième et cinquième années commencent à reproduire le schéma du septième. Visiblement, nous servons de transition... "

Thisbé hoche la tête montrant qu'elle comprend parfaitement l'explication de Saïph, mais quelque chose me chiffonne.

" Comment ça des épouses ? " je demande.

Les deux amies me regardent avec surprise, j'ai dû poser une question vraiment stupide. Heureusement, je suis sauvée par des légers coups sur la porte du compartiment.

" En parlant du loup-garou " s'exclame Saïph en guise d'accueil au jeune homme qui entre.

Grand, brun, chétif. Theodore Nott. En sept années d'Ecole, nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole, même pas pour un échange d'insultes. Par contre, j'ai eu l'honneur d'envoyer son père à Azkaban et il n'a jamais cherché à se venger. Espérons que la version de ce monde soit du même acabit.

"Mesdemoiselles," nous salue t-il poliment. "Thisbé," ajoute t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue.

"S'ils ne sont pas mignons ces deux tourtereaux avec leurs manières d'enfants de cinq ans", pouffe Saïph avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa banquette. "Tu sais Théodore, tu ne vas choquer personne en l'embrassant vraiment..."

Théodore l'ignore royalement et il se tourne vers moi pour se présenter.

"Je suis Théodore Nott, le fiancé de Thisbé. Enchanté."

Il avance sa main pour que je la serre, mais je suis incapable de bouger, je n'arrive qu'à cligner des yeux. Il faut que je me reprenne. Mais ma bouche parle sans ma permission :

"Tu es fiancée ? A ton âge ?"

Oups. Tous trois me regardent ébahis quand soudain Saïph éclate d'un rire cristallin, aussitôt suivie par Théodore.

"Ta cousine est vraiment trop drôle. C'est rafraîchissant de l'avoir avec nous. Tu ne l'avais même pas prévenue que tu allais te marier à la fin de l'année. C'est mal Thisbé," la sermonne-t-elle affectueusement.

" Je pensais que ses parents l'avaient mise au courant, " invente Thisbé tout naturellement. " Je m'excuse, " ajoute-t-elle, et je comprends qu'elle le pense sincèrement.

Je trouve tout de même très étrange ce silence de deux semaines sur un sujet aussi important. Et je sais que statistiquement le mariage se fait très jeune chez les sorciers, mais je trouve ça tout de même trop hâtif. Ou alors...

"Et toi Saïph, un fiancé aussi ?"

"Thisbé ne t'a vraiment rien raconté ! Bien sûr ! Depuis mes 5 ou 6 ans, j'ai été promise à Harry, et nous sommes sensés nous marier cet hiver !" s'exclame-t-elle avec un enthousiasme purement sincère et qui me choque.

C'est donc ça ! Ces filles sont fiancées par leurs parents quand elles sont encore gamines, et elles n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur le choix de leur futur mari. C'est sans doute pour ça que Thisbé ne m'a rien dit, Nott n'est qu'une épine dans son pied et elle doit vivre avec. Encore atterrée, je retourne m'asseoir sur la banquette et fais semblant d'écouter Saïph parler de son futur mariage avec le fils du Maître auquel, bien sûr, je suis à présent invitée.

Finalement la vitesse du train diminue peu à peu, l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard est à présent imminente. Je me lève afin de me préparer à la descente mais les autres ne me suivent pas.

" Ca ne sert à rien de te presser, nous sortons toujours les derniers. Harry n'aime pas beaucoup les bousculades, " explique Saïph comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez de ce que Monsieur Harry Potter veut ou ne veut pas. Personne ne connaît le libre-arbitre ici ? Ma pensée doit être encore trop évidente, vu le regard appuyé que me lance Thisbé. Une fois encore je garde mes réflexions pour moi-même, mais je bous intérieurement, ce séjour dans ce monde a intérêt à être court, car je ne vais pas me taire très longtemps. L'attitude passive de tout ce petit monde m'est insupportable et j'espère qu'ils n'agissent pas comme ça pour tout.

Je m'assoie donc avec un petit "d'accord", sentant mon estomac crier douloureusement famine. Théodore, appuyé contre la fenêtre du compartiment, regarde le flot d'étudiants se déverser du train. Le temps que tous aient enfin quitté le quai, une éternité semble s'être écoulée. Quand nous descendons, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher autour de moi la figure imposante d'Hagrid, avant de me rappeler que je ne le verrai pas. J'ai un haut-le-cœur que je tente de réprimer quand Thisbé arrive à mon niveau et murmure doucement entre ses dents : "Essaye un minimum d'être surprise, tu n'es jamais venue ici.". J'acquiesce discrètement et décide d'observer le paysage qui m'entoure avec un air de touriste sur le visage en tentant d'être aussi convaincante que possible, me réservant quand même celui de la Japonaise dans l'Abbaye de Westminster pour la Grande Salle. Personne n'a l'air de faire attention à moi, mais je reste sur mes gardes et continue mon petit jeu en suivant notre groupe formé d'une quinzaine de personnes. Nous arrivons aux calèches sans chevaux quand je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je fasse une remarque.

"Comment font-elles pour avancer ?" je demande avec la plus grande innocence.

Je comprends mon erreur quand tout le monde s'arrête d'un bloc pour me dévisager avec stupeur.

"Tu ne les vois pas ?" s'exclame Breene pendant que Julius éclate d'un rire particulièrement agaçant dont je me serai bien passée.

Pourtant Thisbé ne semble pas gênée par mon initiative, je crois même déceler sous son air impassible un certain ravissement. Je joue donc mon rôle à la perfection pour le moment. J'attends que quelqu'un m'éclaire sur l'existence des Sombrals même si je connais déjà leur nature, mais personne ne se décide à le faire. Finalement Harry se détourne pour monter dans la première calèche.

"Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt" lâche Julius en riant à nouveau, ce qui déclenche en moi une furieuse envie de le gifler.

Autour de moi je remarque que les autres répriment difficilement des sourires, seuls Thisbé, Théodore et Saïph restent de marbre. Pendant que les groupes se répartissent dans les calèches, je mesure la portée de la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Tous sont capables de voir les Sombrals, même Julius et ses amis qui n'ont même pas quinze ans, et tous considèrent cela comme parfaitement naturel. Chaque minute passée ici rend ce monde encore plus terrifiant et je commence à vraiment craindre les prochaines surprises.

Trois calèches nous sont réservées et ici encore une étiquette est de mise. Harry et tous les garçons de Septième Année s'installent dans la première, les filles se trouvent dans la seconde puis enfin Julius et ses camarades dans la troisième. Je dois encore me faire violence pour ne pas faire une remarque sur l'absurdité de la situation et intérieurement je prie pour que les jours à venir ne soient pas millimétrés ainsi. Peut-être que je finirai par m'y faire. Non, vraiment pas.

Le début du voyage se fait dans le silence le plus total mais qui est bientôt brisé par la voix de Pansy :

"Tu as de la chance tout de même, tu aurais pu passer par le Lac avec les Première Année..."

"Arrête de te moquer d'elle," coupe Saïph d'un ton froid et sans équivoque que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

Pansy la foudroie du regard mais elle ne se démonte pas pour autant.

"Si ça te pose un problème Parkinson, tu peux aussi aller au château à pied," ajoute-t-elle sur le même ton, alors que la calèche s'arrête.

Pansy regarde par la fenêtre la pluie glacée qui commence à tomber, elle se renfrogne dans son siège en silence. Nous redémarrons comme si de rien n'était.

"Dis-nous, quelle va être ta maison ?" me demande Saïph ayant retrouvé son entrain naturel.

Un peu déboussolée par ce caractère lunatique j'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées, surtout que j'aperçois Breene tendre l'oreille prête à noter chacun de mes mots.

Avec Thisbé, nous avons passé la semaine précédente à trouver une réponse satisfaisante à cette question qui allait forcément tomber. La délicatesse est dans la prononciation, ça ne doit surtout pas sonner comme un texte prémâché.

"Et bien, comme je vous connais déjà je préférerai aller à Slytherin, je n'aime pas trop l'inconnu. Mais au niveau de la personnalité, à mon avis je serai plutôt Ravenclaw. Je pense que ça va se jouer entre ces deux là," je tente d'y mettre toute ma conviction, mais Merlin que ça sonne faux !

Les autres ne font aucune remarque, ce qui n'aide pas à me rassurer sur mon pouvoir de persuasion. Par contre j'ai noté quelque chose de très étrange, quand j'ai prononcé le nom de "Slytherin" les traits de Saïph se sont tendus, mais tout de suite radoucis à l'entente de "Ravenclaw". Je dois faire erreur, elle est elle-même Slytherin, fille de la Directrice de la Maison et elle semble m'apprécier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne me voudrait pas chez eux. Ou alors je me fais des idées.

La calèche s'arrête enfin et la porte s'ouvre délicatement, nous en descendons juste devant le château aussi imposant et majestueux que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne pensais pas le revoir de sitôt.

Notre groupe se dirige vers la Grande Salle et je comprends soudain que l'attraction centrale ne sera pas les Première Année... Julius et sa bande sont les premiers à faire leur entrée mais nous les suivons de près. Un peu partout dans la pièce des élèves parmi les plus jeunes sont montés sur leurs sièges, certains applaudissant, et aucun professeur ne bouge un sourcil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander dans quel cirque je suis tombée, quand Saïph m'attrape par la main et commence à la serrer, tellement fort qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle tente d'en briser chaque os. Elle a capté mes pensées sans aucun doute.

"Le Choipeaux est déjà sur l'estrade, tu vas être la première à être répartie," m'indique-t-elle tout en continuant de me broyer la main.

Mes nouveaux "amis" rejoignent leurs tables, me laissant seule au milieu de l'allée centrale. Je traverse alors la Grande Salle en observant les différents professeurs. Tout de suite, j'en reconnais qui n'ont pas changé : Sinistra, Grumby-Plank et Vector sont toujours présents et sans surprise Snape et son air désagréable. Il est plongé dans une discussion avec sa voisine de droite, une petite femme d'origine asiatique à l'air sévère, tous deux ne semblent même pas remarquer ma présence. A leur gauche sont assis un jeune homme puis une jeune femme que je n'ai jamais vue. Ils ont arrêté de parler quand les autres m'ont quitté et depuis la femme, qui est assise sur son siège comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus acier. Finalement elle acquiesce doucement comme si elle approuvait ma présence puis reporte son attention vers son voisin. Pendant qu'ils parlent je remarque qu'elle ne le quitte jamais du regard et qu'elle lui touche souvent le bras en riant, j'ai l'impression de voir une Lavender Brown avec quinze ans de plus. A un siège de là, Severus Snape roule des yeux, visiblement agacé par le comportement futile de sa collègue. Je l'observe à nouveau quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que même s'il s'agit d'une inconnue, ce visage m'est familier.

Après la femme se trouve le siège du Directeur puis celui de la Sous-Directrice, tous deux absents pour le moment. C'est alors avec horreur que je reconnais les deux professeurs suivants : le Mangemort qui a failli me tuer au Département des Mystères, Antonin Dolohov, et à ses cotés plus pitoyable que jamais, Peter Pettigrew.

Ma propre naïveté m'atterre. Pourquoi je n'ai pas compris que parmi les professeurs se trouveraient les meilleurs Mangemorts ? Pourtant la logique est implacable, à qui Voldemort irait confier l'éducation de ses prochains soldats ? Et ça n'est pas faute d'avoir été prévenue par Thisbé ! Je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir pris la menace plus au sérieux.

En bout de table est assise le dernier professeur, une inconnue elle aussi. Pettigrew essaye d'attirer son attention, mais elle l'ignore complètement trop occupée à me détailler elle est aussi, de ses grands yeux verts. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit, pourtant je sens qu'elle n'a pas sa place à la tablée. Quelque chose en elle est différent.

Soudain la porte derrière elle s'ouvre avec fracas et toute l'assistance se lève dans le plus grand silence. Entrent alors deux figures, la première féminine et la seconde masculine, portant des capes noires. Ils abaissent leurs capuches, révélant leurs visages. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Un grand sourire cruel et satisfait barre le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange, alors qu'elle s'approche du Choipeaux. Assis sur le siège du Directeur, Barty Crouch Jr annonce le début de la répartition

* * *

Plus ça avance, plus je plains Hermione... Mais que fait donc l'auteur ?? Visiblement ça la fait rire...

A la prochaine donc, où cette fois nous rentrerons vraiment du coté des Mangemorts avec un POV inédit, celui de Saïph.


End file.
